


stop adding people to the group chat

by Jo_Ji



Series: slip into the group chat life [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chatlogs, Consensual Underage Sex, Crack, Dirty Jokes, Fluff and Smut, Humour, M/M, Marijuana Use, Multi, Underage Drinking, chat fic, non!au, they're all just horny teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 50,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Ji/pseuds/Jo_Ji
Summary: Minghao and Junhui like to have casual sex while denying all feelings that come their wayHansol is a stoner who doesn't talk much in the group chat, but, when he does, it doesn't make sense.Everyone still thinks that Seungkwan is a baby and it annoys him.Chan just wants to be a good child.Jeonghan is a thotJihoon is angry at all times and Seungcheol thinks it's cuteAnd Jisoo goes to church on Sundays





	1. world's largest supply of Kermit porn

**Author's Note:**

> i need more friends so pls follow me on twitter @_stanboo_

**Friday 5:40 pm**

 

**lucky8 created a group chat**

 

**lucky8 named the group chat bros and dudes**

 

**lucky8 added tallming, iDK, divaboo, versol and dinochan**

 

**divaboo:** what is this place lol

 

**iDK:** what is happening

**iDK:** why are we here

**iDK:** who am i

**iDK:**

 

**lucky8:** lol

**lucky8:** i made this place so we can share memes

 

**dinochan:** dont u have a folder on ur laptop for memes?

 

**tallming:** he does lol 

**tallming:** he named it "not porn"

 

**versol:** what did he name his porn folder

 

**iDK:** world's largest supply of Kermit porn

 

**lucky8:** lol what

 

**divaboo:** gasp

**divaboo:** how could you do this to kermit

**divaboo:** that poor frog

 

**iDK:** NEWS FLASH

**iDK:** KERMIT THE FROG FOUND DEAD AFTER SICK CHINESE MAN LEAKS HIS FROGGY NUDES

 

**dinochan:** we have photo evidence

**dinochan:**

 

**divaboo:** AHH WHAT THE HELL CHAN

 

**versol:** lol gotta blast

**versol:**

 

**iDK:**

 

 

**tallming:**

 

**dinochan:** wrong pic lol sorry

**dinochan:**

 

**tallming:** y do you even have that pic

 

**dinochan:** dunno

**dinochan:** just sorta do

 

**divaboo:** you're the youngest here!!!!

**divaboo:** you're in the year below us!!!

 

**versol:** the youngest ones are always the worst

 

**lucky8:** you're the second youngest hansol

 

**versol:** so???

 

**tallming:** y are we here hao

 

**lucky8:** i told u

**lucky8:** memes

 

**tallming:** yeah, but like

**tallming:** why

 

**lucky8:** there's this cute upperclassman and i wanna 

**lucky8:**

 

**divaboo:** a cute upperclassman?

**divaboo:**

**divaboo:** tell me more

 

**lucky8:** seungkwan aren't you dating hansol

 

**versol:** no??

 

**divaboo:** we're not dating lol

**divaboo:** Vernonie is straight

 

**iDK:**

**iDK:** this is news to me

 

**lucky8:** anyway

**lucky8:** theres this cute guy in the senior year and i wanna woo him with memes

 

**tallming:** will that even work lol

 

**lucky8 :** i dunno

**lucky8:** i hope so

 

**versol:** who is this dude then?

 

**lucky8:** his name is Junhui

 

**iDK:** you got any pics?

**iDK:** you know, for educational purposes

 

**divaboo:** what educational purposes can you get out of a picture

 

**iDK:**

 

**divaboo:** okay, jeez no reason to be rude

 

**lucky8:**

 

**iDK:** OH MAN HOLY SHIT

 

**lucky8:** ikr 

**lucky8:** hot as fuck

 

**iDK:** lol no

**iDK:** i mean yeah

**iDK:** but no

**iDK:** I know him. he's friends with soonyoung

 

**tallming:** soonyoung? who?

 

**iDK:** he's in the senior year. we met a while ago when he was sent outside the classroom for shouting 'oh fuck yes' when mrs kim bent over

 

**divaboo:**  mrs kim as in the mrs kim who is 71?

 

**iDK:** yep. we've been besties since

 

**lucky8:** wait so you know him?

 

**iDK:** yeah

**iDK:** he tried to suck my dick

 

**dinochan:**

 

**divaboo:** pardon

**divaboo:**

 

**lucky8:** did he seriously

 

**tallming:** jesus christ 

 

**iDK:** i mean im sure he did

**iDK:** soonyoung told me

**iDK:** we were busy drinking

 

**divaboo:** drinking what?

 

**tallming:**

 

**iDK:**

**iDK:** Capri suns

**tallming:** good. alcohol is bad.

 

**divaboo :** i like capri suns. my favourite is the grape one

 

**iDK:**  right so we were drinking and i passed out. because i had a sugar overdose. i wasn't drunk. when i woke up, Soonyoung told me that junhui tried to suck me off cos he thought i was someone else

 

**versol:** your new love interest sounds like a hoe

 

**tallming:** suits hao

**tallming:** Minghoe and his boyhoe

 

**dinochan:** the king of hoes

 

**divaboo:** garden hoe

 

**iDK:**  megan no

 

**divaboo:** who?

 

**iDK:** mEGAN

 

**divaboo:** what?

 

**iDK:** meGan

 

**divaboo:** ???

 

**iDK:** oh no megan

 

**lucky8:** i cant believe that beautiful man is a hoe

 

**iDK:** should i add soonyoung

 

**dinochan:** dont

**dinochan:** i dont want to be the youngest of 7

 

**tallming:** mentally, you're the second oldest

 

**dinochan:** whos the oldest?

 

**tallming:** me

 

**lucky8:** dont test me

**lucky8:**

 

**tallming:** you wanna go????

**tallming:**

 

**versol:** guys stop fighting

 

**lucky8:** sorry what kim Mingyu

**lucky8:**

 

**tallming:** wow

**tallming:**

 

 

\------

 

  **December 5th 5:40 pm**

 

**10.10 created a group chat**

 

**10.10 named the group chat 10.10's reign**

 

**10.10 added wonu, zihoon, and moonprince**

 

**10.10** : hey do you guys have the biology hw answers

 

**wonu:** is that all you made this group chat for?

 

**10.10** : ye

 

**wonu:**  loli dont have the answers. jihoon might

 

**zihoon:** I might. What's in it for me?

 

**10.10** : won't call u cute for a month

 

**zihoon:** make it two months and its a done deal

 

**10.10** : done

 

**moonprince:**  ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) we had homeworrk???????

**moonprince:** ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ why must i fall asleep every biology lesson

 

**zihoon:** Please stop using emoticons. 

 

**moonprince:** ಠ╭╮ಠ i'll stop using emoticons the day you suck my dick

 

**zihoon:** ...

**zihoon:**

 

**10.10** : carry that on junnie and jihoon will add his boyfriend to fuck you up

 

**zihoon:** seungcheol isn't my boyfriend. he helps me in math

 

**wonu:** the math of putting two dicks together

 

**moonprince added papacheols to 10.10's reign**

 

**zihoon:**

 

**papacheols:** what is this lol

 

**10.10** : hahaha what kind of name is papacheols

 

**papacheols:** what kind of name is 10.10

 

**10.10** : its the size of my dick

 

**wonu:** in millimetres

 

**zihoon:** oml

**zihoon:**  how are you gonna react to that soonyoung

 

**10.10** :

 

**papacheols:** there are so many dick jokes in this chat

 

**wonu renamed the group chat name to no dick jokes allowed zone**

 

**10.10** : wow

**10.10** : im triggered 

**10.10** :

 

**papacheols:** are all of you still in high school?

 

**moonprince:** no im an eighty-year-old swinger (◕‿◕✿)

 

**papacheols:** sry?

 

**moonprince:** im joking. im in my last year. so is everyone else

 

**papacheols:** nice. im the oldest. 

 

**zihoon:** If you think that they're going to respect you, you're wrong.

 

**papacheols:** :(

 

**papacheols added Joshooa and realangel**

 

**papacheols:** please don't leave guys i need some people my age

 

**Joshooa:** Wow

**Joshooa:** so many children

 

**realangel:** i dont want to be here

 

**10.10** : we don't want you here 

**10.10** :

**10.10** : angel boy

 

**realangel:**

**realangel:** if that is so 

**realangel:** i will stay

 

**papacheols** : thank god. I don't want to stay here with just kids.

 

**zihoon:** thanks

 

**papacheols:** execpt jihoon

**papacheols:** jihoon's cool

 

**moonprince:** that's cute. 

**moonprince:** (¬_¬) i hate it

 

**zihoon:** i hate you

 

**moonprince:** ಥ_ಥ

**moonprince:** so hurt

 

**papacheols:** jisoo???

 

**Joshooa:** i shall stay

**Joshooa:** You post some good memes kiddos

 

**10.10** : who says kiddos anymore XD

 

**Joshooa:** who uses XD anymore

**Joshooa:** are you an emo????

 

**10.10** : no,,,,,

 

**Joshooa:** My dear son

**Joshooa:**

 

 


	2. drink your capri sun and go fuck yourself

**Saturday 6:08 am**

 

**moonprince:**

 

 **wonu:** go back to bed

 

 **moonprince:** i can't. someone in the year below keeps sending me memes

 

 **wonu:** its 6 am on Saturday. why is someone sending you memes

 

 **moonprince:** dunno. it's funny tho lol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **10.10:** wait who's sending you memes

 **10.10:** can i have their number????

 

 **zihoon:** WHAT THE FUCK GUYS GO TO SLEEP ITS 6 AM 

 **zihoon:** I DONT STAY UP ALL NIGHT STUDYING TO HAVE YOU CUNTS WAKING ME UP AT STUPID O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING

 

 **moonprince:** calm down jihoon close your cute little eyes and fall back into your cute little slumber (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 

 **papacheols:** What's wrong with getting up at 6 am? 

 **papacheols:** I've been up for around ten minutes.

 **papacheols:** I've had a shower and everything.

 

 **wonu:** are you going for a jog or something Jesus

 

**Joshooa:**

**Joshooa:** You called??

 

 **papacheols:** Yeah? What's wrong with going for a jog?

 

**10.10:**

 

 **realangel:** I swear to God.

 

 **Joshooa:** oh no

 

 **realangel:** If you guys don't stop making my phone vibrate

 **realangel:** I will personally murder each and every one of you.

 

 **zihoon:** And I will back him.

 

 **10.10:** Jihoon u couldnt hurt a fly

 **10.10:** ur too cute

 **papacheols:** He pushed someone down a flight of stairs because they touched his neck once.

 

 **moonprince:** (ಠ_ಠ)

 **moonprince:** are they okay?

 

 **zihoon:** yeah

 **zihoon:** unfortunately 

 

**10.10:**

**10.10:**  ok

 

 **moonprince:** oml

 **moonprince:** OML

 

 **wonu:** are you okay?

 

 **moonprince:** you know how that boy in the year below is sending me memes?

 **moonprince:** well he just sent me this

**moonprince:**

 

 **10.10:** ew

 

 **moonprince:** what?? it's cute (▰˘◡˘▰)

 

 **10.10:** there's an ifunny.co trademark on it

 **10.10:** that's gross

 

 **moonprince:** he's adding me to his group chat

 

 **10.10:** send them a dic pic

 

**moonprince:**

 

 **realangel:** I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD. SHUT THE FUCK UP. IF I DONT GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP IM GOING TO SHOVE A HUGE ASS FUCKING COCK DOWN YOUR THROATS SAY ONE MORE WORD. I FUCKING DARE YOU.

 

 **10.10:** one more word

 

**realangel has left the group chat**

 

 **Joshooa:** lolol wtf

 

**10.10 added realangel**

 

 **10.10:** dont leave us mum

 

 **realangel:** drink your capri sun and go fuck yourself

 **realangel:** mum needs a glass of wine

 

**10.10:**

**10.10:** mum pls 

 **10.10:** dont get drunk

 

 **papacheols:** How did you manage to adopt children already, Jeonghan?

 

 **realangel:** They can be your kids too if you take me up on my offer ;) ;)

 

 **papacheols:** no thanks. 

 

**Joshooa:**

**Joshooa:** wowow

 **Joshooa:** You just got f****ed up

 

 **realangel:** who even says f****ed ???

 

 **Joshooa:**  Me. Because

**Joshooa:**

 

**\------**

 

**Saturday 6:00 am**

 

 **divaboo:** Good morning!! Everyone!!  <333

 

 **iDK:** go back to sleep

 

 **tallming:** those 3s look like butts

 

 **lucky8:** they're kwan's huge ass

 

 **iDK:** nah seungkwan's ass is bigger than that

 

 **divaboo:**  

**divaboo:**  You guys all suck

 

 **iDK:** I suck major dicc

 **iDK:** major thicc dicc

 

 **lucky8:**  praise the thicc dicc

 **lucky8:**  

 

 **dinochan:** it's too early for this shit

 

 **tallming:** same

 

 **divaboo:**  you're too young to be saying shit

 

 **tallming:** OH MY GOD

 **tallming:** BOO SEUNGKWAN

 

 **iDK:** WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING USING THAT LANGUAGE

 

 **divaboo:**  Chan literally just said the exact same thing

 

 **dinochan:** Yeah! You're acting like seungkwan is the youngest here

 

 **tallming:** seungkwan may not be the youngest

 **tallming:** but he is the purest

 **lucky8:**   and we must

 **lucky8:**  

**lucky8:**  btw guys

 **lucky8:**  i've been flirting with that junhui guy

 **lucky8:**  and i need a good old meme to show him i find him attractive

 **lucky8:**  help me pls

 **lucky8:**  i need something

 **lucky8:**  

**iDK:**

 

 **tallming:** that sucks

 

 **iDK:** shut up Mingyu your name rhymes with pingoo

 

 **divaboo:**  omg

 

**tallming:**

 

**lucky8 changed tallming's name to Pingoo**

 

 **Pingoo:** go fuck yourself

 

**Pingoo changed their name to tallming**

 

 **lucky8:** don't deny the truth

 

 **tallming:** i will deny the truth until the day i die

 

**lucky8 changed tallming's name to tallping**

 

**lucky8 left the group**

 

 **iDK:** omg did you block him

 

 **tallping:** he deserves it

 

**dinochan:**

 

**divaboo added lucky8 to the group chat**

 

 **lucky8:**   thank u seungkwan

 **lucky8:**  you're the only one who cares about me

 

 **divaboo:**   ^-^

 

 **lucky8:**  im adding junhui to the group chat

 

 **dinochan:** dont

 **dinochan:** please don't

 

**lucky8 added moonprince to the group chat**

 

**dinochan left the group chat**

 

 **tallping:**  what kind of name is moonprince

 

 **moonprince:**  what kind of name is tallping, you walnut

 

 **tallping:**  

 

 **moonprince:** is everyone here in the year below me?

 

 **divaboo:**   Yeah and Chan, who just left, is in the year below us. he's 16

 

**divaboo added dinochan to the group chat**

 

**dinochan:**

 

 **moonprince:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **moonprince:** you guys are pretty funny

 **moonprince:** i might stay

 

 **iDK:** hello there 'Wen Junhui'.

 

 **moonprince:** hello...?

 

 **iDK:** do you not remember me?

 

 **moonprince:** no???

 

 **iDK:** I am that poor child that you attempted to suck the dick of

 

 **moonprince:** omg seokmin i didn't know you were friends with minghao

 **moonprince:** now i wanna add soonyoung

 

 **dinochan:** stop adding people

 

 **tallping:**  last time i talked to soonyoung he gave me a purple nurple

 

 **iDK:** wow what

 

**moonprince added 10.10 to the group chat**

 

 **10.10:** nooT NOOT BITCHES

 

**dinochan:**

 

 **10.10:** ill rustle your jimmies ;))

 

 **iDK:** soonyoung thats a minor

 

**10.10:**

**10.10:** sorry bout that

 **10.10:** jun is this lucky8 your mystery meme boy

 **10.10:** the memeo to your julihoe

 

 **tallping:**  julihoe

 

 **divaboo:**  Romeo and Juliet is a really good play

 

 **10.10:** and you are

 

 **divaboo:**   I'm Seungkwan ^-^ I'm in the same year as Seokmin

 

 **tallping:**  mingyu same year

 

 **dinochan:** Chan. I'm in the year below

 

 **lucky8:**   minghao or hao

 

 **iDK:** Im the love of your life

 

 **10.10:** ...

 **10.10:** dude

 

 **iDK:** *blows kiss*

 

**10.10:**

 

 **moonprince:** I'm Junhui~~~~ (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

 

 **lucky8:**  we know

 

 **tallping:**  your boyfriend sounds like an attention whore

 

 **lucky8:**  

 

 **divaboo:**   i thought you and Junhui just met?

 

 **10.10:** and they're already fucking

 

 **tallping:**   HEY

 

 **10.10:**  ???

 

 **tallping:**  DONT USE THAT LANGUAGE AROUND THE CHILD

 

**10.10:**

**10.10:** but chan's the youngest???

 

 **dinochan:** not mentally

 

 **moonprince:** whos the youngest mentally?

 

 **10.10:** DEFO NOT ME

 **10.10:** IM OLDER THAN ALLLLL OF YOU

 **10.10:** MENTALLY

 **10.10:** RINGY DINGY

 **10.10:** PINGY PINGY

 

 **dinochan:** ...

 

 **lucky8:**  

 

 

 

 


	3. i cant believe you just assumed my position like that

**Sunday 3:02 am**

 

**moonprince:**

**moonprince:**  WHOOPS

 **moonprince:**  wrong chat (ʘᗩʘ')

 

**\------**

**Sunday 10:46 am**

 

 **iDK:** woag

 

 **10.10:** dam boi

**10.10:**

 

 **lucky8:** is that u?

 

 **iDK:** lol hao found some fap material

 

**10.10:**

 

 **divaboo:** morning guys!!

 

 **tallping:** HIDE THE PICTURE FROM SEUNGKWAN

 **tallping:** HE TURNS SO WEIRD WHEN THERE ARE ATTRACTIVE PEOPLE AROUND

 

 **divaboo:** excuse me, what?

 **divaboo:** I don't turn 'weird' when there are attractive people around

 **divaboo:** what are you even talking about?

 **divaboo:** oh

 **divaboo:** that's what you're talking about

 

 **10.10:** what happens when there are attractive people around

 

 **iDK:** he isn't nicknamed divaboo for just anything yk

 

 **moonprince:** hey guyss.... ◔ ⌣ ◔

 **moonprince:** how are you all on this fine morning

 

 **10.10:** how's your asshole

 

**moonprince:**

**moonprince:** i cant believe you just assumed my position like that

 

 **10.10:** you're a bottom right?

 **10.10:** there is no way in hell you're a top

 **10.10:** right???

 

 **iDK:** would u be a top or bottom 

 **iDK:**  the QUIZ

 

 **moonprince:** im top!! ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

 **moonprince:** I would never bottom!!

 

 **iDK:** I personally wouldn't mind either

 **iDK:** i have a top's body, but a bottom's ass and thighs

 

 **lucky8:** I would like to say I top but Im too skinny for that

 

 **10.10:** HOW THE FUCK DOES WEN JUNHUI FUCKING TOP

 **10.10:** HE

**10.10:**

**10.10:** IS THE BIGGEST

**10.10:**

**10.10:** TWINK

**10.10:**

**10.10:** I HAVE EVER

**10.10:**

 

 **10.10:** SEEN

 

 **lucky8:** soonyoung is freaking out about this

 

**divaboo changed moonprince's name to TWINKPRINCE**

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** why tho

 

 **lucky8:** lol

 

 **iDK:** would soonyoung top or bottom??

 

 **divaboo:** from what I've seen of Soonyoung, he looks like a hamster so he bottoms

 

 **10.10:** pardon me what

 

 **iDK:** omg

**iDK:**

 

**divaboo:**

**divaboo:** these spot the difference games are getting harder and harder

 

 **10.10:** oh?? my?? god??

 

 **iDK:** see I told you

 **iDK:** he becomes such a diva after seeing attractive people

 

 **tallping:** he's never a diva around me tho

 

**iDK:**

 

 **lucky8:** omg mingyu no

 

 **10.10:** you tried to make it sound like 'im attractive but he's not like that with me'

 **10.10:** but it just sounds like

 **10.10:** 'hes not like that with me because im not attractive'

 

 **tallping:**  ...

 

**tallping changed his name to tallming**

 

**tallming left the group**

 

 **divaboo:** lol

 

 **iDK:** oh yea

 **iDK:** where's hansol??

 

 **divaboo:** He was playing video games until 5 am and is currently dead

 

 **10.10:** do you two live together??

 

 **divaboo:** no but we live close

 

 **lucky8:** me and mingyu live in the same flat 

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** i share a flat with no one (─‿‿─)

 **TWINKPRINCE:** but i wish i did (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

 **10.10:** why is your name still twinkprince

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** i think it suits me ~(˘▾˘~)

 

 **lucky8:** twink topper

 

**divaboo added tallming to the group chat**

 

 **tallming:** hao you're a twig bottom

 

 **lucky8:** and you're a bitch

 

**tallming:**

 

 **iDK:**  tbh tho

 **iDK:** out of all the bottoms in this group

 **iDK:** seungkwan is the best

**iDK:**

 

 **10.10:** THICCC

 

**lucky8:**

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** he's the perfect bottom

 

 **iDK:** im proud of my bestie and his giant ass

 

 **10.10:** ...

 **10.10:** I thought i was your bestie?

 **10.10:**  ;-;

 

 **iDK:** you're the love of my life dude

 

 **10.10:** dude

 **10.10:** <3333

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** hey boo

 

 **divaboo:** what

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** you wanna hit me up?

 

 **divaboo:** thanks

 **divaboo:** but no thanks

 

 **lucky8:** OHHH

**lucky8:**

 


	4. Fingers of magic.

**Sunday 4:59 pm**

 

 **wonu:** Junhui, did that guy in the year below actually add you to his group chat???

 **wonu:** you mentioned it but never followed up

 

 **moonprince:** yea he did

 

 **10.10:** he accidentally sent a nude to it this morning

 

**zihoon:**

**zihoon:** I'm calling the police.

 

 **moonprince:** it wasn't even a nude thooo!!

 

 **10.10:** yeah, it was just a pic of his majestic abs

 

**realangel:**

**realangel:** excusez moi

 

 **Joshooa:** jeonghan has woken up from his beauty sleep to be a thot 

 

 **realangel:** ill have you know that ive been awake for 3 hours

 

 **10.10:** youve been awake for 3 hours being a thot

 

**zihoon:**

 

 **realangel:** Jihoon

 **realangel:** i will fucking fight you

 

**zihoon:**

 

 **realangel:** how did you manage to make that in two minutes

 

 **zihoon:** Fingers of magic.

 

 **Joshooa:** that sounds sexual

 

 **zihoon:** I am sexual

 

**10.10:**

**10.10:** what

 

 **papacheols:** Hey, guys! What's going on?

 

 **wonu:** junhui sent a nude to a group of 16  & 17-year-olds

 

 **papacheols:** oh

 

 **wonu:** jeonghan is being a thot

 

 **papacheols:** a what

 

 **wonu:** and Jihoon is apparently sexual

 

 **papacheols:** Right.

 

 **10.10:** lolol you dont need to tell seungcheol that

 **10.10:** he already knows how sexual jihoon is

**10.10:**

 

 **zihoon:** Soonyoung

 

 **10.10:** yes ;)))

 

 **zihoon:** I'm going to shove my hand so far down your throat that I'll be able to rip your lungs out.

 

 **Joshooa:** That's some kinky stuff young man.

 

 **realangel:** I saw a picture of Jihoon the other day and he literally looks like a cabbage patch kid

 **realangel:** There is no way in hell that hed be able to do that to anyone

 

 **papacheols:** usually when someone looks like Jihoon 

 **papacheols:** I'd agree. But Jihoon kicked me so hard in the shin yesterday that I couldn't go for a jog today

 

 **zihoon:** i've already told you that was an accident

 

 **moonprince:** how do you kick someone in the shin by accident??

 

 **papacheols:** I made him jump by touching his leg by accident and he kicked me

 

 **moonprince:** how do you touch someone's leg be accident???

 

 **wonu:** 'by accident'

 

**realangel:**

 

 **zihoon:** Everyday, I get notifications for this group chat.

 **zihoon:** And every day I hope that I feel the cold embrace of death.

 

**\------**

**Sunday 8:26 pm**

 

 **10.10:** HEY NOW

 

 **iDK:** YOURE AN ALLSTAR

 

 **10.10:** GAME YOUR GET ON

 

 **iDK:** GO PLAY

 

 **lucky8:** how drunk are you two?

 

 **iDK:** as drunk as your tit

 

 **10.10:** dont be silly dude bro

 **10.10:** minghao dont have no tits

 **10.10:** hes skinny as fuck

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** whats wrong with being skinny

 **TWINKPRINCE:** all sizes are beautiful

 

 **versol:** why is your name twinkprince

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** dont ask question you stoner

 

 **versol:** aight

 

 **10.10:** WONWOO 

 **10.10:** SEOKMIN THREW UP ON ME!!!!!!

 

 **tallming:** who? Wonwoo?

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** He's a friend in our year

 

 **10.10:** shit hes not here

 **10.10:** hutahumn rci

 

**10.10 added wonu to the group chat**

 

 **10.10:** WONWOO

 **10.10:** I NEED CLEAN WIPES

 

 **wonu:** get them yourself

 **wonu:** im reading harry potter

 

 **lucky8:** oh god hes a nerd

 

 **wonu:** oh god. its a memer

 

**lucky8:**

 

 **10.10:** BRING ME WET WIPPPPEEEESSSSSS

 

 **wonu:** I don't have annyyyy

 **wonu:** get Jihoon

 

 **dinochan:** don't get jihoon

 **dinochan:** there are too many people here

 

**10.10 added zihoon to the group chat**

 

 **10.10:** JIHOON

 **10.10:** I NEED WET WIPES

 **10.10:** come give me some

 

 **zihoon:** where even are you?

 

 **divaboo:** he and seokmin got really drunk

 **divaboo:** they've been sending me snap chats for the last 2 hours

 **divaboo:** I think they're at Seokmin's flat

 

 **zihoon:** Then how the fuck am I meant to get you wet wipes?

 

 **10.10:** idk just get sme some

 

 **zihoon:** No, fuck you.

 

 **10.10:** ahhhh pelsae

 

 **iDK:** soonyoung bro

 

 **10.10:** yea dude

 

 **iDK:**  youre my bestfriend dude

 

 **iDK:** i love you 

 

 **10.10:** bro

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** what even is going on

 

 **lucky8:** Love.

 **lucky8:** love is going on.

 

 **zihoon:** It's fucking gay.

 

 **wonu:** don't judge Jihoon

 **wonu:** your relationship with Seungcheol is the gayest thing there is.

 

**zihoon:**

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** Soonyoung do you still need wet wipes??

 

 **10.10:** agshwgvsz

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** what?

 

 **divaboo:** Don't worry about it, Junhui ^-^

 **divaboo:** I brought some over.

 

 **iDK:** seungkwannie is the only person who cares about us

 

 **10.10:** the real ship isn't SeokSoon

 

 **iDK:** it's BooSeokSoon

 

 **tallming:** i think hansol would be jealous if he saw that

 

 **versol:** why would i be jealous??

 

 **tallming:** you know why

 

 **versol:** i actually dont tho??

 

 **divaboo:** Is this about the whole 'Hansol totally has a crush on Seungkwan' thing again?

 **divaboo:** Sorry to ruin your dreams, but me and Hansol are just best friends. 

 

 **versol:** yea, just friends.

 

 **tallming:** yeah and all of those longing looks that hansol gives seungkwan during class are just best friend things

 **tallming:** i mean, me and minghao do it all the time

 

 **lucky8:** ew

 

 **tallming:** ??

 

 **lucky8:** i can't believe you just said that we're best friends

 

**tallming:**

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** me and wonwoo are besties and i'd like to think that he stares at me lovingly when im not looking

 

 **wonu:** keep on thinking that

 

 **versol:** seriously guys

 **versol:** i don't have a crush on seungkwan

 **versol:** im straight

 

 **lucky8:** and my spirit animal isn't kermit the frog

 

 **divaboo:** I wish you'd guys would stop

 **divaboo:** it makes Hansolie uncomfortable

 

 **tallming:** okay, sorry

 **tallming:** we'll stop

 **tallming:** for now

 

 **10.10:** oh man

 **10.10:** oh DUDE

 **10.10:** I FUCKING LOVE SHINEE MAN

 **10.10:** I Want TAEMIN to FUck me

 **10.10:** OPPPAAAAAAAA

**zihoon:**

 

 **wonu:** Soonyoung, you're embarrassing yourself in front of the children

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** this is worse than when i sent a nude

 

 **10.10:** Ring ding dong

 **10.10:** ring ding dong

 **10.10:** ring diggy ding diGGY DING DING DING

 

 **iDK:** what the fickle 

 **iDK:** why would you say that when im right here

 **iDK:** I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL

 

 **10.10:** NO BRABE

 

 **tallming:** brabe?

 

 **divaboo:** I think it's babe but with bro?

 

 **tallming:** ah

 

 **10.10:** WHAT WE HAV IS SPECIAL

 

 **iDK:** THEN WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS SHIT ABOUT THIS TAEMIN BASTARD AND HOW YOU WANT HIM TO FUCK YOU

 

 **10.10:** HAVE YOU SEEN TAEMIN

 

 **iDK:** NO

 **iDK:** AND I DONT CARE

 

 **lucky8:** are you two finally gona stop being brofriends?

 

 **iDK:** I dont wanna ever see him again

 **iDK:** weve broken up

 

 **lucky8:** this is so sad

**lucky8:**

 

 **zihoon:** I have no idea what's going on right now

 

 **wonu:** we're too old to understand this fighting

 

 **versol:** isn't Soonyoung in your year?

 

 **wonu:** ...

 **wonu:** yeah

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** mentally he belongs with 5 year olds

 

 **10.10:** SHUT UP YOU WALLNIUT

 **10.10:** I BELONG HERE

 **10.10:** I HAVE A REASON TO BE HERE

 

 **wonu:** what?

 

 **10.10:**  SEOKMIN

 **10.10:** BRABE

 **10.10:** DONT LEAVE ME PLAES

 **10.10:**  I LOVE YOU BRODUDE

 

 **iDK:** whoa

 

 **10.10:** ?!?!?!

 

 **iDK:** im getting notifs from the group chat 

 

 **10.10:** ??!!?!?!?!?!

 

 **iDK:** but i dont see any actual texts

 

**10.10:**

 

 **zihoon:** This is actually really sad.

 

 **lucky8:** Ikr im actually shedding tears

**lucky8:**

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** same

 

 **zihoon:** Don't lie. Your tears are crocodile tears

 

 **lucky8:** crhoedile tears

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** IM NOT A HOE

 

 **lucky8:** that's exactly what a hoe would say

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** there is no winning when it comes to you huh

 

 **lucky8:** nah

 

 **zihoon:** Wait, Junhui

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** yeas?

 

 **zihoon:** Why is your name twinkprince?

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** We don't talk about my name.

 

**\------**

**Sunday 9:57 pm**

**divaboo created a group chat**

**divaboo named the group chat Help SeokSoon**

**divaboo added tallming, lucky8, dinochan, moonprince, versol, wonu and zihoon**

 

 **divaboo:** Guys, Seokmin is crying over the sink with a bottle of beer.

 **divaboo:** I think what happened with Soonyoung actually really upset him.

 **divaboo:** Plus, he's super drunk so

 

 **zihoon:** Why'd you add Wonwoo and I?

 **zihoon:** We aren't even friends with Seokmin

 

 **divaboo:** But you're friends with Soonyoung so

 

 **zihoon:** Hardly

 

 **wonu:** wait do you know where Soonyoung is??

 

 **divaboo:** No, he was gone when I came out of the bathroom.

 

 **moonprince:** wonwoo you should text him

 

 **wonu:** why don't you?

 

 **moonprince:** cos i dont wanna

 

 **wonu:** ugh fine

 

\------

**Sunday 10:00 pm**

**wonu created a private chat with 10.10**

**wonu:** hey, where are you?

 

 **10.10:** catching Pokémon

 

 **wonu:** aight

 

\------

 

 **wonu:** he said he's catching pokemon

 

 **tallming:** *Pokémon

 

 **wonu:** what's the difference

 

 **tallming:** I feel personally offended

 

 **lucky8:** hows seokmin??

 

 **divaboo:** he printed out a picture of Taemin from Shinee and is throwing darts at it

 

 **lucky8:** are we sure that those two aren't dating

 

 **tallming:** i dont think they even know if they are or arent

 

 **dinochan:** What's going on??

 **dinochan:** why am i in two different group chats

 

 **divaboo:** Welcome back, Channie~

 

 **dinochan:** hey seungkwan ^^

 

 **tallming:** seokmin and soonyoung had a fight (?) and now they've sorta kinda broken up

 

 **dinochan:** They were dating?

 

 **tallming:** I dont know

 

 **divaboo:** ohg sdffsgqhsd

 

 **tallming:** ???

 

 **divaboo:** YOu fucskers

 

 **tallming:** !?!?!?!?!?

 

 **divaboo:** me and soonyoung are done

 **divaboo:** WERE OVER

 **divaboo:** IF HE WANTS THIS TAMEIN OVER ME THEN FINE

 

 **tallming:** oh this is seokmin

 **tallming:** i was about to get pissed cos i thought seungkwan was swearing lol

 

 **lucky8:** you sound like a mum

 

 **tallming:** seungkwan is too young to swear

 

 **lucky8:** we're like

 **lucky8:** the same age

 

 **tallming:** and?

 

 **divaboo:** Sorry about that guys

 **divaboo:** : Seokmin stole my phone

 **divaboo:** He's crying now

 

 **zihoon:** Just how drunk is he?

 

 **tallming:** he just sent me a snapchat of him crying into a pot of ice cream

 

 **zihoon:** ah

 

 **divaboo:**  He just dropped the ice cream and is now crying on the floor with a plastic spoon

 

**zihoon:**

 


	5. can you not talk about sponge bob while im trying to sext

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING!
> 
>  
> 
> sort of graphic material????

**Monday 4:32 pm**

**moonprince created a private chat with lucky8**

 

 **moonprince:** hey babe 

 

 **lucky8:** excuse me what

 

 **moonprince:** lol im kinda horny

 

 **lucky8:** ok

 

 **moonprince:** and ik you have a thing for me

 

 **lucky8:** ok...

 

 **moonprince:** And i don't really want to sort this out on my own

 

 **lucky8:** ...

 

 **moonprince:** do you want to come over?

 

 **lucky8:** do you think that SpongeBob would have a spongedick

 

 **moonprince:** can you not talk about sponge bob while im trying to sext

 

 **lucky8:** aight sorry

 

 **moonprince:** do you want to come over or not???

 

 **lucky8:** idk i have homework

 

**moonprince:**

 

 **lucky8:** aight aight omw

 

 **moonprince:** (｡◕‿‿◕｡)


	6. wOAH A DIDDLY DARN TREE JUST DIDDLE DARN FELL OVER

**Monday 4:50 pm**

**divaboo created a group chat**

**divaboo named the group chat Couples Counseling**

**divaboo added iDK and 10.10**

**divaboo:** Guys, are you still fighting?

 

 **iDK:** fighting with who?

 **iDK:**  and seungkwan why'd you make a chat with just me and you??

 

**10.10:**

 

 **divaboo:** Come on, Seokminnnn

 **divaboo:** You were both super drunk and it was stupid.

 **divaboo:** I don't even know why you guys are fighting.

 **divaboo:** I've only known Soonyoung for a little while and I know about his crush on Taemin.

 

 **10.10:** its not a crush tho...

 

 **divaboo:** Soonyoung, you have a body pillow of him.

 

**10.10:**

 

 **divaboo:** And plus

 **divaboo:** You guys aren't even dating.

 **divaboo:** I don't get why you're so upset, Seokmin.

 

 **iDK:**  i dont know why im upset either

 **iDK:**  but i am and im confused

 

 **divaboo:** You two should talk about this on your own, okay?

 **divaboo:** The group chat will be boring if you two aren't in it doing all your weird 'brofriends' stuff.

 **divaboo:** Seokmin, stop being stubborn and just listen to him.

 

**divaboo left the group chat**

 

 **10.10:** did it seriously upset you?

 

 **iDK:**  idkkkk

 **iDK:**  i was drunk and confused and i didn't process the situation properly

 

 **10.10:** then why are you still angry??

 

 **iDK:**  im too stubborn to stand down

 

 **10.10:** oh...

 **10.10:** Do you wanna meet me at mcdonalds??

 **10.10:** i feel like we could have this convo over a burger

 **10.10:** and if it doesnt go well i can mccry into my mcfries

 

 **iDK:**  okay 

 

 **10.10:** its a date then lol

 

**\------**

**Monday 5:21 pm**

 

 **Joshooa:** Woah it's raining here

 

 **realangel:** good for you

 

 **papacheols:** it's raining here too lol

 

 **realangel:** you two are so old istg

 

 **zihoon:** You three are the same age

 

 **realangel:** I am eternally 18

 

 **wonu:** that's sorta creepy

 

**realangel:**

**realangel:**

 

 **papacheols:** Btw how's that group chat with the younger kids, Junhui?

 

 **zihoon:** They added me and Wonwoo.

 **zihoon:** They're all insane.

 

 **moonprince:** yeah lol

 **moonprince:**  there was a drunken fight yesterday

 

 **realangel:** wow, seriously?

 **realangel:** kids are crazy

 

 **zihoon:** It was between Soonyoung and his friend Seokmin.

 

**realangel:**

**realangel:** I for some reason don't want to retract what i said

 

 **papacheols:** is there any way for us college kids to get into that group? lol

 **papacheols:** this group chat is sort of boring 

 

 **Joshooa:** wOAH A DIDDLY DARN TREE JUST DIDDLE DARN FELL OVER

 **Joshooa:** I LOVE THUNDERSTORMS BUT DARN BOY

 

 **zihoon:** I don't know if we'd be allowed to add more people.

 **zihoon:** The youngest one there (Chan?) got really annoyed when Soonyoung added me and Wonwoo.

 

 **papacheols:** how old is he?

 

 **zihoon:** 16, I think

 

 **papacheols:** Well, I'm 20 so I call the shots

 

 **realangel:** wait jisoo

 **realangel:** are you okay??? lol

 

 **Joshooa:** i love thunderstorms but i don't wanna die by a falling tree

 

 **realangel:** pray for Jisoo

 

**\------**

**Monday 5:40 pm**

 

 **tallming:** guys i actually can't believe it

 

 **divaboo:** ??

 

 **dinochan:** what's going on??

 

 **tallming:** i called minghao cos i needed some answers for the chem homework

 **tallming:** i expected something normal

 **tallming:** yk him telling me to fuck off

 **tallming:** INSTEAD

 **tallming:** junhui picked up the phone and all i heard was minghao moaning in the background

 

 **wonu:**  Oh, my god.

 **wonu:**  what the hell Junhui

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** i wasn't expecting to hear your voice lol

 

 **lucky8:** Im a teenager with needs wcyd?

 

 **tallming:** YOU COULD NOT HAVE PICKED UP THE PHONE

 **tallming:** my innocence is gone

 

 **lucky8:** mingyu, you're the horniest out of all of us

 **lucky8:** ive seen your browser history

 **lucky8:** it almost oozed porn

 

 **tallming:** ...

**tallming:**

 

 **wonu:**  I think most of us are just horny teens

 

 **tallming:** shut up wonwoo

 

 **wonu:**  

**wonu:**  even our college friends are just horny teens

 

 **zihoon:** especially Jeonghan

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** if he finds out you're talking shit he'll go insane

 

 **zihoon:** let him

 

 **wonu:**  Actually, seungcheol isn't very horny

 **wonu:**  he's like a dad

 **wonu:**  I wouldn't be surprised if he went to a barbecue party with sandals and socks on

 

 **tallming:** Wonwoo that sounds like something you'd do

 

 **wonu:**  I don't even know you that well and you're hurting my feelings

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** i ship it

 

 **lucky8:** Minwoo

 **lucky8:** Wongyu

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** Woogyu

 

 **tallming:** you guys are such meanies

 

 **lucky8:** OH

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** it works????

 

 **tallming:** what works

 

 **lucky8:** your ship name is meanie

 **lucky8:** what's our ship name Junhui

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** Junhao

 **TWINKPRINCE:** Minghui

 

 **divaboo:** It would be Junhao cos Junhui tops

 

 **lucky8:** ... thanks? how do you know this

 

 **versol:** Seungkwan likes to read gay mangas

 

 **zihoon:** Seungkwan likes to read what now

 

 **divaboo:** it's called BL manga and it's cute. Leave me alone

 

 **versol:** it is sorta cute

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** so does that mean that jihoon's and seungcheol's ship name is SeungJi?

 

 **lucky8:** seunghoon?

 

 **divaboo:** isn't Seunghoon that guy from Winner?

 

 **versol:** doesn't Jicheol sound better?

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:**  it does but i don't think that jihoon would top lol

 **TWINKPRINCE:** he's more of a twink than i am

**TWINKPRINCE:**

**TWINKPRINCE:** PLus

 **TWINKPRINCE:** Seungcheol makes me want to bottom

**TWINKPRINCE:**

 

 **divaboo:** omg

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** ikr? he's fucking hot

 

**wonu added papacheols to the group chat**

 

 **TWINKPRINCE:** wonwoo what the fuck

 

 **papacheols:** wow thanks junhui

 **papacheols:** i never knew you thought of me like that

 

**TWINKPRINCE left the group chat**

 

 **papacheols:** lolol

 **papacheols:** Hello children

 

 **dinochan:** excuse me what

 **dinochan:** do you wanna go

 

 **papacheols:** im 20

 

**dinochan:**

**dinochan:** k nevermind

 

 **wonu:**  You're the oldest here 

 **wonu:**  how do you feel

 

 **papacheols:** i feel like a dad

 **papacheols:** im older than all of you

 

 **wonu:**  You're even older than your boyfriend

 

 **versol:** #JiCheol

 

 **zihoon:** Hansol do you want to fucking fight

 

 **versol:** im taller than u i could win by a mile

 

 **zihoon:** I may be smaller than most people but I will fite™ 

 

 **papacheols:** cute lol

 

 **zihoon:** Fuck you.

 

**wonu added realangel to the group chat**

 

 **dinochan:** Wonwoo what the fuck stop adding people you dick

 

 **wonu:**  No, fuck you.

 

 **realangel:** being attractive is so inconvenient like how am I supposed to do things if im constantly surrounded by fans

 **realangel:** oops wrong chat

 

 **zihoon:** open your mouth, your personality will drive them away.

 

**realangel:**

 

 **tallming:** i already dont like you

 

 **realangel:** Can i have introductions (name  & age) before you start throwing shade?

 

 **tallming:** I'm Mingyu 17

 

 **versol:** Hansol 17

 

 **divaboo:** I'm Boo Seungkwan! And I'm 17 ^^

 

 **lucky8:** Minghao. you can call me hao im 17

 

 **dinochan:** chan 16

 

 **divaboo:** there's also Seokmin (17) but he isn't on at the moment

 

 **realangel:** omg Chan you're so young

 **realangel:**  I'm going to adopt you

 

 **dinochan:** why tho

 

 **realangel:** i feel like it

 

 **zihoon:** Jeonghan, stop being a thot.

 **zihoon:** Your church boyfriend won't forgive you

 

 **realangel:** I'm actually offended

 **realangel:** there is no chance in hell that i'd date jisoo

 

 **versol:** Jisoo?

 **versol:** hong jisoo??

 

 **zihoon:** Yeah, do you know him?

 

 **versol:** my parents put me in his church group cos they caught me smoking weed again

 **versol:** he made me sing church songs

 **versol:** it wasnt that bad tbh

 

 **realangel:** i can't believe that there's a stoner in this group

 

 **versol:** dont judge me man

 **versol:** im just living my life the best i can

 

 **realangel:** I think you need to stop living your life

 

 **versol:** dont judge dude

 

 **wonu:**  can i add jisoo??

 

 **dinochan:** Why not? there are twelve of us already

 **dinochan:** why not make it 13

 

**wonu added Joshooa to the group chat**

 

 **Joshooa:** Hello children of God.

 **Joshooa:** 'Tis I.

 **Joshooa:** Jisoo Hong.

 

**tallming left the group chat**

 

**dinochan left the group chat**

 

**lucky8 left the group chat**

 

 **Joshooa:** what'd I say????

 

 **versol:** sorry man but you're a little cringy

 

 **Joshooa:** I'm just trying to pass the word of God '0'

 

**versol left the group chat**

 

 **Joshooa:** Diddly darn 

 **Joshooa:** my feelings are hurt.


	7. do u wanna come over and learn the dance for bet on it from hsm2?

**Tuesday 2:03 am**

**versol created a private chat with divaboo**

 

 **versol:** seungkwannie where are u???

 

 **divaboo:** I was asleep until you texted me

 **divaboo:** what's up?

 

 **versol:** dunno

 **versol:** just sorta bored

 **versol:** do u wanna come over and learn the dance for bet on it from hsm2?

 

 **divaboo:** it's 2 am

 **divaboo:** and we have class at 8

 

 **versol:** and?

 

 **divaboo:** Okie. I'm on my way

 

**\------**

**Tuesday 3:40 am**

**iDK created a private chat with divaboo**

 

 **iDK:** dude i think im in love with soonyoung

 

 **divaboo:** okay?

 **divaboo:** What's new?

 

 **iDK:** no but seriously

 **iDK:** he just sent me a video of him making a joke and giggling and it was the cutest thing i have ever seen in my fucking life

 **iDK:** i want to go to hell with him

 

 **divaboo:** right

 

 **iDK:** btw why are you awake???

 

 **divaboo:** I'm at Hansol's. 

 **divaboo:** He wanted to learn the dance for Bet on it from HSM2

 

 **iDK:** okay 

 **iDK:** so

 **iDK:** he definitely has a thing for you

 

 **divaboo:** he's straight

 **divaboo:** He's not into guys.

 **divaboo:** We've been best friends for years

 **divaboo:** I would know if he's gay or bi or whatever

 

 **iDK:** okay whatever you say

 

**\------**

**Tuesday 3:43 am**

**iDK created a private chat with versol**

 

 **iDK:** hansol you know that we're friends right

 

 **versol:** yeah

 

 **iDK:** and you know that you can tell me anything right

 

 **versol:** yeah...?

 

 **iDK:** okay so

 **iDK:** do you have feelings for seungkwan

 

 **versol:** im not gay

 

 **iDK:** you dont have to be gay to be into men

 **iDK:** i mean im not gay and i would gladly stick my dick in soonyoung

 

 **versol:** okay?

 **versol:** but i dont have feelings for seungkwan

 **versol:** I legit just see him as my friend

 

 **iDK:** then why did you punch his ex-boyfriend?

 

 **versol:** because he was a cunt

 

 **iDK:** or was it because he was dating seungkwan?

 **iDK:** cos last i checked he didn't actually do anything wrong other than break up with Seungkwan cos he didn't want to lead him on anymore with fake feelings.

 **iDK:** everyone in our year is sick of waiting for you two to get together

 **iDK:** valentines day this year this girl 

 **iDK:** WJHO HAS HAD A CRUSH ON YOU SINCE WE WERE 14!

 **iDK:** told us to give seungkwan a box of chocolates and say that it's from you

 **iDK:** when we asked her why

 **iDK:** she said that it's because it's obvious that your heart lays with seungkwan

 

 **versol:** that's...

 

 **iDK:** i know kinda cringy

 **iDK:** but the point is! 

 **iDK:** youre so obvious

 

 **versol:** im going back to hsm2


	8. my parents aren't home and i feel like smoking weed and getting drunk

**Tuesday 9:32 am**  


 

 **tallming:** Seungkwan, why arent you in class?

 

 **lucky8:** and hansol

 **lucky8:** and seokmin

 

 **zihoon:** Soonyoung wasn't in class either.

 

 **divaboo** : Me and Hansol stayed up until 5am and we can't be bothered to go to class.

 

 **tallming:** why were you up til 5????

 

 **versol:** we were watching HSM2 and we learnt the bet on it dance

 

 **lucky8:** nice

 **lucky8:** then why is seokmin and soonyoung gone

 

 **iDK:** lol we went to McDonalds yesterday and then we got really drunk

 

 **tallming:** oh

 **tallming:** did you finally make up????

 

 **10.10:** yeap

 **10.10:** we're brofriends again

 

 **divaboo:**  yep

 **divaboo:**  You're just brofriends

 **divaboo:**  there is nothing more going on with you

 

 **iDK:** shut it seungkwan

 

 **papacheols:** why are you guys texting in class??

 **papacheols:** and why are you getting drunk when you have school???

 

 **realangel:** let the kids be kids

 **realangel:** if they want to ruin their lives then let them

 

 **Joshooa:** You all are horrible children of God.

 

 **iDK:** why are you in our group chat

 

 **Joshooa:** because

 

 **dinochan:** guys can you stop im trying to learn

 **dinochan:** im still young and i refuse to ruin my education

 

 **papacheols:** you're a good child chan

 

 **dinochan:** stop calling me a child

 **dinochan:** OHNO

 **dinochan:** OHSHIT

 **dinochan:** the teacher is coming shes gonnatake my hone

 

 **iDK:** poor chan

 

 **10.10:** we're gonna leave you guys to get a good ol' education

 

 **divaboo:**  see you guys after school ^^

 

 **versol:** seeya

 

 **zihoon:**  if you guys fail your exams, I will not be surprised. 

 

**\------**

 

**Tuesday 5:04 pm**

 

 **versol:** do you guys wanna have a party round mine

 

 **tallming:** is it a special occasion

 

 **versol:** nah

 **versol:** my parents aren't home and i feel like smoking weed and getting drunk

 

 **dinochan:** if that's what the party is gonna be then no thanks

 **dinochan:** i have homework

 

 **divaboo:** i have homework too but I'm down for the party.

 

 **lucky8:** i probably have homework but whatever

 

 **moonprince:** can I come???

 

 **realangel:** same

 **realangel:** can we college kids come???

 

 **versol:** sure but bring snacks

 

 **Joshooa:** Seven trays of homemade brownies on the way

 

 **realangel:** don't lie church boy

 **realangel:** we all know those brownies are shop bought

 

 **Joshooa:** I have no idea what you're talking about.

 

 **10.10:** lyin is a sin jisoo

 

 **Joshooa:** touché

 

 **versol:** ok so

 **versol:** seungkwan, mingyu, jeonghan, jisoo, junhui, minghao are coming 

 **versol:** who else

 

 **10.10:** me and seokmin will come

 

 **wonu:** me too

 

 **zihoon:** fuck it. I'll come too

 

 **papacheols:** I'll come just to make sure none of you overdose on anything

 

 **versol:** kay make sure to bring joints if u guys have any

 **versol:** im running low

 

 **divaboo:** I'll bring my sparkling personality.

 

 **versol:** good enough

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i write proper chapters for that good ol' smut??


	9. im young and i cravveee detailllssss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so  
> originally this was meant to be a proper chapter  
> but im really slow and I didn't want to keep you lot waiting forever  
> my update schedule might be a bit weird cos im busy with school

**Wednesday 4:32 pm**

 

 **dinochan:** how was the party guys?????

 **dinochan:** i didn't see mingyu seokmin and seungkwan yesterday

 **dinochan:** did you not go to school???

 

 **tallming:** the party was insane

 **tallming:**  so much stuff happened

 

 **dinochan:** like what??

 **dinochan:** why weren't you at school?

 

 **tallming:**  i had a hangover lol

 **tallming:** i dont know where seokmin is tho

 **tallming:** he left with soonyoung halfway through the party after getting wasted off 2 beers

 

 **dinochan:** what about the others??

 

 **lucky8:** me and junhui both had hangovers too so we just stayed home

 

 **divaboo:** i don't want to talk about what happened

 

 **dinochan:** ??? what happened??

 

 **divaboo:** nothing

 

 **dinochan:** seriously what happened?

 

 **divaboo:** don't tell him

 

 **moonprince:** well

 

 **divaboo:** DON'T

 

 **moonprince:** seungkwan made out with seungcheol

 

 **dinochan:** WHAT

 **dinochan:** WHAT THE FUCC

 **dinochan:** WHY HOW

 

 **papacheols:** it happened so quickly

 

 **divaboo:** WHAT THE HELL SEUNGCHEOl

 **divaboo:** YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT

 

 **dinochan:** what happeneddddd tell meeeee

 **dinochan:** im young and i cravveee detailllssss

 

 **divaboo:** Ugh, fine

 **divaboo:** we were playing spin the bottle and we were all really drunk

 

 **Joshooa:** Except me

 

 **divaboo:** YEs, Jisoo, we get it

 **divaboo:** you're a child of God

 **divaboo:** anyway, I spun the bottle and it landed on Seungcheol

 **divaboo:** I gave him a small pec and then everyone started complaining that it wasn't enough so Seungcheol grabbed my head and started making out with me

 **divaboo:** I was so drunk I didn't even complain

 

 **dinochan:** i cant believe i missed out on this party for homework

 **dinochan:** wait did anything else happen????

 

 **divaboo:** Mingyu and Wonwoo kissed too

 **divaboo:** And Jihoon smashed one of Hansollie's guitars

 

 **zihoon:** Hansol, I'm really sorry about that

 

 **versol:** dont sweat it man

 **versol:** its not like my dad bought me that for my ninth birthday or anything

 

 **lucky8:**  hansol is fucking salty

 

 **zihoon:** I feel like shit now

 

 **papacheols:** i think the only person who doesn't regret that party is Jisoo

 

 **Joshooa:** Nope. I loved that party

 **Joshooa:** Twas sexi

 

 **lucky8:**  that was gross

 **lucky8:**  ur gross

 **lucky8:**  i want to leave thsi group chat

 

 **dinochan:** WAIT MINGYU AND WONWOO KISSED?!?!?!

 

 **tallming:** it wasn't that great tbh

 **tallming:** wonwoo's breath kinda smelt like hot Cheetos and vodka

 

 **wonu:** says the one who stuck his tongue down my throat

 

 **realangel:** omg

 

**realangel changed wonu's name to Hot Cheeto**

**Hot Cheeto:** what the actual fuck jeonghan

 

**dinochan:**

 

 **tallming:** drunken Mingyu likes hot Cheetos obviously

 

 **iDK:** HELLO HOW ARE YOUR HEADS TODAY LOL

 

 **divaboo:** why are you typing in caps?

 

 **iDK:**   I BROKE MY PHONE SCREEN AND I CANT TURN IT OFF

 

 **divaboo:** how did you manage that?

 

 **10.10:** lets just say it involves a giant ass sitting on a swing

 

 **iDK:**  DONT TALK ABOUT MY GIANT ASS LIKE THAT

 

 **10.10:** dude your giant ass is beautiful

 

 **iDK:**  AWE THANKS, BRO <3 <3

 

 **10.10:** it feels like your shouting at me and its weird

 

 **iDK:**  WERE LITERALLY SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER

 

 **10.10:** oh yaeh

 **10.10:** *fist bumps you*

 

 **iDK:**   *FIST BUMPS YOU BACK*

 **iDK:**   *BUT WITH LOVE*

 

 **10.10:** *FIST BUMPS YOU WITH MY ENTIRE EXISTENCE*

 **10.10:** wait shit no

 

 **iDK:**  ???

 

 **10.10:** I just fist bumped you with yourself

 

 **iDK:**   OMG IM CRYING

 

 **lucky8:**  im actually disgusted

 

 **zihoon:** same

 **zihoon:** but at the same time

 **zihoon:** i cant help but smile

 


	10. Hansol 'im straight guys k' Vernon Chwe and the wet dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to b8mb8m for the amazing title lol

**Tuesday 2:21 am**

_**divaboo:** Hansollie, I'm at the door. I would knock but I don't want to wake up your parents._

_**versol:** aight wait for a sec_

 

The door to Hansol's house opened to let a cold, half asleep Seungkwan inside. Once he was enveloped in warmth, Seungkwan let out a happy sigh, smiling. Hansol couldn't help but find the red blush from the freezing cold weather that decorated his cheeks cute. Seungkwan took his shoes off at the door, tucking them in with the others, moving around as quietly as he could.

Hansol watched with amused eyes. It was half two in the morning and watching a half-asleep Seungkwan attempt to move around the small hallway as quietly as possible made him happy.

"You okay?" Hansol finally asked, his eyebrows raised. A small smirk tugged at his lips when his best friend shot him a glare, brown eyes tired.

"I literally just woke up. I'm tired," Seungkwan retorted, gently pushing Hansol before shuffling to Hansol's bedroom. With a short laugh, Hansol followed.

They both fell back onto Hansol's bed, deep sighs falling from their lips. Hansol's room was pretty normal. He had electric guitars mounted on the wall - though he hadn't touched them in months, which was evident from the dust that had been accumulated - and his shelves were cluttered with multiple mixtapes and albums. The walls were plastered in posters apart from a small space above his television that had photos of he and Seungkwan pinned to a corkboard. It wasn't Hansol's idea to put them up, but he didn't have any objections to it.

Seungkwan rolled onto his side, propping up his head with his hand. "Do you want to use YouTube to learn the dance or do you want to watch the movie?" Hansol hummed, placing his arms under his head.

"I kind of want to watch the movie," he said with a laugh, grinning widely when Seungkwan giggled, placing his head on Hansol's chest. "You know..." Hansol began, closing his eyes. Seungkwan murmured a 'yeah?', making circles on Hansol's arm. "When we do stuff like this, I can see why people think we're dating."

The older male chuckled, nodding his head. "I'm a cuddly person and I'm also very single. It's not like you're going to get a boner or anything." Seungkwan suddenly lifted his head, narrowing his eyes at Hansol. "Please don't get a boner."

Hansol smirked, his eyes still closed. "Too late." He gasped when Seungkwan hit his chest, his face scrunched up. In retaliation, Hansol changed the positions so that he was hovering above Seungkwan and he was pinning Seungkwan's hands each side of his head. The two boys stared at each other; one's eyes were wide with surprise and the other's were crinkled with a large smile. However, that smile faded as the eye contact carried on, silence filling the air like dust.

Seungkwan was attractive; Hansol couldn't deny that. His eyes were large and they were a warm colour. Whenever you looked into them, you felt like no matter what you'd be able to trust that he wouldn't hurt you. Sometimes, when Hansol's day was going wrong in every way, he just wanted to drown in the warm brown colour of Seungkwan's eyes; they were prettier than any girl's that Hansol had seen.

For a while, Hansol had had a strange fascination with Seungkwan's lips. They were plump and pink; Hansol used to think that it was just makeup but they were really that pink. They looked like if you kissed them, you'd feel like you were in heaven. He sometimes found himself thinking about how it would feel to kiss his best friend; then he remembers that they are best friends, and those thoughts are weird.

Hansol was ripped from his thoughts when Seungkwan cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Seungkwannie," Hansol said quickly, moving off of his friend. "I got distracted," he laughed with a grin.

"By what?" Seungkwan asked with raised eyebrows. His face held the usual judging look that Hansol knew well.

Hansol shrugged his shoulders slowly, his eyes shaped like crescent moons. "By my best friend's beauty." Seungkwan scrunched up his face, despite secretly liking the compliment, and stared at his friend, unsure of what to say.

He sat up on the bed and said, "I swear you're gayer than me sometimes." There was a moment of silence before they broke into laughter; which was followed by Hansol shushing Seungkwan because they were being too loud.

If Hansol's parents found out Seungkwan had come over, they would take away his game consoles. And games were things Hansol couldn't live without.

Hansol slipped off his bed and shuffled to the television, picking up the High School Musical 2 DVD as he did. "Subs on or off?" Judging by Seungkwan's face, Hansol assumed that he wanted the subs on.

"My English may be okay, but I still don't understand half the things that they say," Seungkwan said, moving his hands overdramatically as he spoke. "Wait, why do you have a DVD of High School Musical 2 with Korean subtitles?"

Hansol's expression suddenly went blank. He stared into space, his mind empty of thought. After a couple seconds of confused silence, he breathed out and shrugged, his grin wide. "I actually don't know. I didn't even know you could get High School Musical 2 with subtitles until Sophia got it for me as a birthday present." Seungkwan's sudden giggles made Hansol's grin brighter.

"Sophia got you a High School Musical DVD for your birthday?" His voice was high pitched and his words came out in bursts of laughter, his eyes squeezed shut. "That's amazing," he mumbled after calming down, wiping tears from his eyes. "You and Sofia are so similar." Seungkwan had always liked Sofia; she was a sweet girl. She was in 7th grade but was already so mature for her age. People often said that if it wasn't for the striking resemblance, they wouldn't assume that Sofia, the top girl in her year, and Hansol, the stoner who sold weed behind the school, were related.

"Are we?" Hansol asked, his voice riddled with doubt. "She's so... you know, not like me, though." Seungkwan shrugged his shoulders quickly before lying down, resting his head in Hansol's lap.

"You're both amazing people, I guess," Seungkwan muttered with a small laugh, watching as Hansol turned the television, oblivious of the blush that covered his best friend's skin.

 

* * *

 

 

After an hour or so of watching the movie, Seungkwan got a text message from Seokmin. With a small sigh, he sat up from Hansol's lap, opening the messaging app.

 

_**iDK:** dude i think im in love with soonyoung_

 

"Omg," Seungkwan whispered while reading the text, his eyes wide with surprise. With quick thumbs, he replied, a grin on his face. Hansol raised his eyebrows at Seungkwan, confused. "What's up? Who is it?" he inquired, shuffling closer. The older male tilted his phone slightly so that he could see and Hansol gasped, his eyes widening. "Woah, Seokmin has a thing for Soonyoung? Ah, man," he said while resting his head on Seungkwan's shoulder. "That's amazing. Those two would make a great couple."

With a nod of agreement, Seungkwan carried on texting Seokmin. After three minutes, Seungkwan rolled his eyes and turned his phone off, reverting to his last position with his head in Hansol's lap.

It wasn't long until Hansol's phone vibrated, Seokmin's name displayed on the screen.

_**iDK:** hansol you know that we're friends right_

 

For some reason, Hansol knew what Seokmin was about to talk about. With a small sigh, he replied:

 

_**versol:** yeah_

 

A few sighs and scrunches of Hansol's nose later, he put his phone down. Seungkwan lifted his head, his usual puppy eyes large and innocent. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hansol quickly replied, smiling down at Seungkwan. Without any other words, he nodded, turning his gaze back to the television. Hansol bit his lip gently and placed his hand on Seungkwan's head, musing his hair.

 

* * *

 

 The two fell back on the bed, their hair clinging to their forehead and their breathing heavy. They had given up learning the dance after the eighth try as, according to Seungkwan, Zac Effron was fucking horrible at dancing. Seungkwan stretched his tired limbs and rolled over, laying his arm on Hansol's chest. "What time is it?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

Hansol hummed and blindly felt his bed, searching for his phone. He let out a happy sigh when he felt his fingers brush against the cold screen. Tilting his head up to read the screen, he read: "4:50 am." Hansol made a slight face of surprise, glancing down at his friend. "We did that for like two hours," he stated, eyes wide with dark bags underneath.

"Time flies when you're having fun, I guess," Seungkwan whispered, feeling too tired to move. "Is it cool if I sleep over?" He asked, despite having his eyes closed. Hansol hummed in agreement, his eyes slowly falling to a close. "Mom and dad go to work at six so they won't bother waking me up," he spoke in a hushed tone, running circles on Seungkwan's side with his hand. "Won't your mom worry?"

Seungkwan replied with a slight shake of his head, yawning into Hansol's bed covers. "I left a note on my bed. Mom won't mind..."

They fell silent as sleep overtook their systems. In a sleepy haze, Seungkwan wrapped his arms and legs around Hansol, nuzzling into his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 "Hansollie~"

Hansol groaned, his voice croaky with sleep.

The same voice giggled, poking Hansol's cheek with their finger. "C'mon, Hansollie~" A shiver ran down Hansol's spine when they came closer, their lips brushing against his earlobe. "It's time to wake up~"

Finally, Hansol let his eyes drift open; having to blink a few times to adjust to the sudden burst of light. A familiar face came into his view and Hansol couldn't help but smile. Seungkwan looked as cute as ever; his cheeks were cutely swollen from sleeping, his hair stuck out in every direction and his light brown eyes were glazed with sleep.

However, Hansol noticed that it wasn't just sleep in Seungkwan's eyes; but something else. Seungkwan moved closer to Hansol, their chests pressed together, and hummed, placing his face into the crook of his neck. "You're being clingy this morning..." Hansol mumbled into Seungkwan's hair, his eyes coming to a close again.

"Hmm..." Seungkwan took Hansol's hand into his, entwining their hands. "I had a dream about you last night," he uttered lovingly, nuzzling against Hansol's skin.

With a raised eyebrow, Hansol responded: "What was it about?" Seungkwan purred as he moved Hansol's hand down his chest, allowing his fingers to brush against the older's skin. When he felt a bulge in Seungkwan's boxers, Hansol suddenly found himself no longer half asleep. "O-h," he said softly, gulping.

Seungkwan blinked at Hansol, looking at him from his eyelashes. "Is..." he hesitates, his skin painted red. "Is that okay...?" He questioned, his voice small but, at the same time, so powerful. Hansol felt a spark of electricity run through his blood and he quickly nodded, his throat suddenly very dry.

"That's-That's fine," he stuttered, his body feeling hot. Seungkwan smiled tiredly and continued to push Hansol's hand against the bulge in his boxers, sweet, quiet moans slipping from his pink lips.

Hansol didn't know what to do. He was frozen. In his life, he had had sexual experiences - though most of it was just touching and making out. However, this was something new. Hansol had always seen his best friend as innocent -  someone who was sweet and shy - and seeing him, moaning wantonly with hazed eyes, using his hand to elicit any type of pleasure, not only confused Hansol but also sent shivers up his spine. 

"Hansol..." Seungkwan moaned, shuffling closer. Hansol knew what he wanted; Seungkwan wanted Hansol to take the lead. The younger man swallowed the nervousness that was in his throat and began moved his hand, his fingers awkwardly moving against Seungkwan. "I don't... know what I'm doing," Hansol said softly, looking down at the smaller male in his arms.

Seungkwan lifted his head, gazing into Hansol's eyes with blown pupils. When he moved closer, Hansol could smell peaches; Seungkwan's favourite body cream. It was a smell that Hansol always associated with Seungkwan. Though, it was strange, because Hansol couldn't remember Seungkwan wearing it when he arrived. Their faces were mere inches apart and Hansol could feel Seungkwan's warm breath against his lips. 

"Just touch me," he whispered before pressing their lips together, taking his own hands and placing them on Hansol's cheeks.

Those words sparked something inside Hansol and, with a small grunt, he changed their positions so Seungkwan was splayed out beneath him. He stared down at him, enjoying the sight that laid in front of him; his pupils blown, his hair messy and his cheeks were red with shameless lust. 

Hansol took hold of Seungkwan's delicate wrists and placed them above his head. His moves were gentle and careful; he didn't want to hurt him. There was a moment of silence from both of them - they just stayed still, each studying the looks of the other - before Hansol moved down, joining their lips together into a kiss. It began sweet and innocent but, as it carried on, they started to want more.

Seungkwan's hands twitched in Hansol's grip, wanting to move. Despite that movement, Hansol kept his hands their, continuing their kiss with needful intent. Nibbling at the older man's lips in a quick, easy-going move, he begged for entrance. Once entrance was granted, Hansol explored Seungkwan's mouth, their tongues clashing with desire. While kissing Seungkwan, his hand went back to its original place and he continued to palm Seungkwan's hardon, smiling when he moaned into his mouth.

"Hansollie~" Seungkwan whined, shifting his head to the side when Hansol peppered kisses down his chin and neck.

"Yeah?" 

"I- ah!" Gasping, Seungkwan squeezed his eyes shut; Hansol was sucking on a sensitive spot on his neck, not caring about the mark it might have left. "I want more," he muttered through moans, bucking his hips against the younger man's hand.

"What more do you want?" Hansol inquired, smiling against Seungkwan's skin. "Tell me."

Seungkwan whimpered, goosebumps covering his soft skin. "That's embarrassing..." he muttered, pouting when Hansol pulled away to look at him. 

"Then I don't know what you want me to do, Seungkwannie. I can't read minds," he replied with a toothy grin, enjoying how cute Seungkwan was being. The smaller male grumbled, his face burning red hot, and looked to the side, mumbling something. "Sorry? I couldn't hear you." Hansol leaned in closer, tilting his head.

Sighing softly, Seungkwan whispered in his ear, his voice heavy with lust: _"I want you inside me..."_

 

* * *

 

Hansol groaned as he felt sunlight hit his eyelids. With one hand covering his face, he opened his eyes to see who had opened his blinds. "Seungkwannie?" He asked, his voice croaky.

"Mornin', Hansollie~" Seungkwan replied, his tone happy.

Hansol, once again, let out a drawn-out grown, squeezing his eyes shut. _It was a dream..._ he thought with a sigh, his eyebrows scrunched up. What kind of dream was that? Why did he dream about doing that? With his best friend, of all people. And, judging from the discomfort in his boxers, why the _fuck_ did he have a hardon from having a wet dream about his best friend?

"What's wrong?" Seungkwan asked, sitting at the edge of Hansol's bed, smiling. 

"N-nothing just had a weird dream." 

"What was it about?" Seungkwan leaned forward and attempted to take the blanket off of Hansol to lie down with him. Hansol shouted in surprise, grabbing the blanket and holding it close to him. With a confused expression, Seungkwan pouted, his eyebrows knitted together. "What?" 

"It's just cold. I-I don't want to take the blanket off," Hansol replied with a shaky voice, his ears bright red. 

"Right~" Seungkwan laughed and climbed onto Hansol, slipping his arms under the blanket and hugging him. "It is kinda cold. Probably because it's December, haha..." Seungkwan rested his head on his shoulder, humming gently with a smile. "I love you, Hansollie~ You're so warm~ I can't wait until Christmas. Mingyu said that he's learnt how to make gingerbread houses and we can-" as Seungkwan spoke, his arms roamed Hansol, finding warmth, oblivious to what was going on in his boxers- "make one and decorate..." Seungkwan froze when his hands brushed against Hansol's lower region and a dark blush spread across his cheeks. "Uh... Hansol, do you... have a boner?"

Hansol closed his eyes and sighed, slowly nodding his head. Seungkwan made a small squeak sound and jumped up, his entire face burning hot with embarrassment. "S-sorry..." he whispered quietly, avoiding eye contact with his friend. "I should... Probably go home..."

"Don't, don't!" Hansol quickly protested, shaking his head. "Just let me go to the toilet and I'll take care of it. I don't wanna stay home all alone."

When Hansol got up to go the toilet, Seungkwan awkwardly covered his eyes, still extremely embarrassed by what had happened. Once Hansol was alone, he let out a long sigh, his neck and face red hot. He stared down at the bulge in his boxers, his mind swimming with thoughts. He thought about looking after properly but it felt weird because of who caused it and instead he just turned the shower on, making sure it was ice cold.

Sighing, he ran hands through his hair, closing his eyes, and muttered: "I can't believe my best friend just gave me a boner... Now, what am I meant to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH  
> i bet you lot thought this was gonna have some proper smut  
> nah  
> im too lazy for that  
> anyway  
> hope you enjoyed this lol


	11. the best of bros

**Wednesday 7:06 pm**

 

**versol created a group chat**

 

**versol named the group help me**

 

**versol added lucky8 and tallming**

 

 **versol:** guys i need help

 

 **lucky8:** yea whats up

 **lucky8:** you run out of weed or something

 

 **tallming:** If he ran out of weed then he wouldnt be coming to us dude. neither of us has any weed lol

 

 **lucky8:** yes 

 **lucky8:** i dont have weed 

 **lucky8:** why you need us?

 

 **versol:** so when seungkwan came over yesterday we fell asleep cuddling

 

 **tallming:** awe, cute

 

 **lucky8:** shut the fuck up mingyu

 

**tallming:**

 

 **versol:**  and while i was asleep i sorta kinda

 **versol:**  had a wet dream

 

 **lucky8:** and? every one has wet dreams

 

 **tallming:** yeah! its completely normal

 

 **versol:**  it was about seungkwan

 

 **tallming:** exCUSE EM

 **tallming:** HOW DARE YOU HAVE A WET DREAM ABOUT THAT INNOCENT BABY

 

**lucky8:**

**lucky8:** WHat the fuck hansol???

 

 **versol:**  IKKK i dont know what to do

 **versol:**  ive never thought about him in that way 

 **versol:** i havent been able to get a boner in months 

 **versol:**  it took forever before the shower actually got rid of it

 

 **tallming:** did he find out????

 **tallming:** please tell me he didnt

 

 **versol:**  ...

 

 **lucky8:**  OMG HANSOL VERNON CHWE 

 **lucky8:** WHAT THE FUCK

**lucky8:**

 

 **versol:**  it wasn't my fault!!

 **versol:** i tried to stop him but he wanted to hug and he ended up touching it!

 

 **tallming:** omg

 **tallming:** seungkwan touched your dick

 

 **lucky8:** wait how did the dream go

 **lucky8:** can we have the deets?

**lucky8:**

 

 **versol:**  y tho

 

 **lucky8:** just give them or we'll tell seungkwan that you wanna fukc him

 

 **versol:**  but i dont want to fuck him

 

 **lucky8:** your dreams say otherwise

 

 **versol:**  ugh fine

 **versol:**  he was just sorta tame

 **versol:**  but something about his voice in it was really idk

 **versol:**  nice?

 **versol:** i mean

 **versol:**  he has a nice voice period

 **versol:**  but like

 **versol:**  he had a REALLY nice voice in it 

 

 **tallming:** have you got a voice kink

 

 **versol:**  no?

 **versol:**  i dont think so 

 

 **lucky8:** you are so whipped vernon

 **lucky8:** you would do wahtever for that boy

 

 **versol:**  for him yeah

 **versol:**  but thats because hes my best friend and i love him

 

 **lucky8:**  just best friends?

 

 **versol:**  Yeah! and thats why i need help

 **versol:**  i had a wet dream about my best friend! im not even gay

 **versol:**  im into girls

 

 **tallming:** i thought that i was into girls until recently

 

 **lucky8:** dude just cos you're into girls doesn't mean you cant be into boys

 **lucky8:** you're probs bisexual 

 **lucky8:** i mean, seokmin was only into girls until he started being super gay with soonyoung

 **lucky8:** and im fairly certain he has a thing for him

 **lucky8:** anyway, just cos you like girls doesn't mean you're straight

 

 **versol:**  but ive never liked boys before

 

 **lucky8:** sorry hansol just wait a sec 

 **lucky8:** mingyu what the fuck

 

 **tallming:** ever since i kissed wonwoo i've had some pretty gay thoughts

 

 **lucky8:** on a scale of 1 to 10

 

 **tallming:**  17

 

 **lucky8:** jeez that's pretty fucking gay

 

 **versol:**  hello??

 

 **lucky8:** sorry dude

 **lucky8:** anyway

 **lucky8:** seungkwan could probably be your first male crush

 **lucky8:** how many times have you preferred seungkwan over your girlfriend or the girl you like? 

 

 **versol:**  almost every time

 **versol:**  i always hang out with seungkwan

 **versol:**  it feels weird when we're not together

 **versol:**  so i just hang out with seungkwan instead of them

 

 **lucky8:** seriously

 

 **versol:**  yea i just realised how that sounds

 **versol:**  oh god do i have a crush on my best friend???

 **versol:**  god

 **versol:**  i think i do

 **versol:**  shit.

 

 **tallming:** what was the point of me being here

 

* * *

 

 

**Wednesday 8:06 pm**

 

**papacheols created a group chat**

**papacheols named the group chat Merry Christmas!**

 

**papacheols added wonu, moonprince and 10.10**

 

 **papacheols:** you guys are close friends with Jihoon, right?

 

 **wonu:** wouldn't say close

 

 **moonprince:** he sort of keeps himself

 

 **papacheols:** oh

 **papacheols:** what about you, Soonyoung?

 

 **10.10:** me and jihoon are good friends

 **10.10:** we've known each other for years

 **10.10:** whyyy?

 

 **papacheols:** i want to get him a Christmas present but I don't know what.

 

 **wonu:** are you sure you two aren't dating

 

 **papacheols:** we're sure

 

 **wonu:** I don't know what Jihoon would want tbh

 **wonu:** I don't even know what he likes other than making music and complaining

 

 **10.10:** OHA

 

 **papacheols:** ???

 

 **10.10:** you should totes right him a song

 

 **wonu:** isn't that what couples do though?

 

 **10.10:** nah!!! seokminnie wrote me a song the other month

 

 **moonprince:** im like 101% sure that he is in love with you tho so it doesnt count

 

 **10.10:** nah, seokmin doesnt love me

 **10.10:** were just bros

 **10.10:** the best of bros

 

 **papacheols:** I don't think I'd be that great at writing a song, tho.

 

 **moonprince:** doesn't jisoo play the guitar??

 

 **papacheols:** yeah

 

 **moonprince:** well, jeonghan told me that you like rap so maybe you and jisoo could work together and you could write him a rap song with an acoustic backing

 

 **wonu:** Oh, my god.

 **wonu:** Junhui, since when did you know anything about music? I thought you were just a dancer lol

 

 **moonprince:** you realise that if you want to be able to dance to the music you have to be able to understand it right

 

 **10.10:** i think i just threw up a little in my mouth

 **10.10:** why are you so cringy

 

 **moonprince:** shut up boy 

 **moonprince:** i came into your bedroom the other day cos you were late for dance practice and you were cuddling a life-size body pillow of taemin

 

 **10.10:** pls dont tell seokmin i cant handle the tears

 **10.10:** hes a singer and he can cry for hours

 

 **papacheols:** actually

 **papacheols:**  Junhui, that's not a bad idea

 **papacheols:** thanks!

 

 **10.10:** can we destroy this group chat yet

 

 **moonprince:** NO

 **moonprince:** since we're on the topic of Christmas presents what should i get minghao

 

 **wonu:** You're actually getting him a gift?

 **wonu:** Are you two dating or just fuck buddies?

 

 **moonprince:** I honestly don't even know.

 **moonprince:** but still

 **moonprince:** what should I get him???

 

**10.10:**

 

 **moonprince:** omg he'd love it

 

**wonu:**

 

 **moonprince:** I need something to finish it off

 

**10.10:**

 

**papacheols:**

 

 **moonprince:** you guys are awesome thanks!!!

 **moonprince:** <3 <3

 

 **wonu:** Miss me with that gay shit, bitch

 

 **moonprince:** Wonwoo fuck you

 

 **wonu:** ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mainly putting this here for myself lol  
> I'm really British and I know nothing about American or Korean school systems.  
> I'm 16 in January and I'm in my last year of high school, so  
> I'm (hopefully) going to college in September next year '-'
> 
> Seungcheol - 20 (sophmore)  
> Jeonghan - 20 (sophmore)  
> Jisoo - 20 (sophmore)
> 
> Junhui - 18 (12th grade)  
> Soonyoung - 18 (12th grade)  
> Wonwoo - 18 (12th grade)  
> Jihoon - 18 (12th grade)
> 
> Seokmin - 17 (11th grade)  
> Mingyu - 17 (11th grade)  
> Minghao - 17 (11th grade)  
> Seungkwan - 17 (11th grade)  
> Hansol - 17 (11th grade)
> 
> Chan - 16 (10th grade)


	12. coupzi shall rise

**Thursday 2:23 am**

 

 **moonprince:** SUNDAY

 **moonprince:** AROUND 11AM IN THE MORNING

 **moonprince:** MINGHAO AND MINGYU SAID THAT THEY LIVE TOGETHER IN THE SAME FLAT

 

 **versol:** wtf jun its been weeks

 

 **moonprince:** SHUT UP YOU GAY THOUGHTS REPRESSING STONER

 

 **versol:** wow wtf

 

 **moonprince:** HOW THE FUCK DO YOU LIVE TOGETHER

 **moonprince:** YOURE 18

 **moonprince:** DO YOU LIVE ALONE????

 

 **wonu:** you realise that mingyu is asleep right

 

 **versol:** how do you know

 

 **wonu:** we were face timing because he wanted help with his algebra and he fell asleep in the middle of the call

 

 **versol:** awe, meanie is too cute

 **versol:** imma tell chan about this and hes gonna make a new fanclub

 

 **wonu:** new??

 

 **versol:** coupzi shall rise

 

 **wonu:** ok??

 

 **moonprince:** no but seriously do they live with someone?

 

 **versol:** yea they live with hao's uncle

 

 **moonprince:** ohhhh

 **moonprince:** why didn't he tell me about his uncle

 

 **versol:** idk dude

 **versol:** i gotta sleep

 **versol:** seungkwan is texting me telling me that i need to sleep before he rips apart my anime pillow

 **versol:** see ya at school

 

 **wonu:** i should go too. See ya, Jun. 

 **wonu:** OH

 **wonu:** don't forget the maths homework.

 **wonu:** it's due in today

 

 **moonprince:** fuck.

 

* * *

 

 

**Thursday 8:02 am**

 

 **divaboo:** why do you guys never sleep

 **divaboo:** you're always awake at stupid o'clock in the morning

 

 **versol:** meh

 **versol:** i like the thrill of not sleeping

 

 **divaboo:** that thrill is gonna kill you one day

 

**10.10 changed wonu's name to NightOwl #1**

 

**10.10 changed versol's name to NightOwl #2**

 

**10.10 changed moonprince's name to NightTwink #3**

 

 **NightTwink #3:** can you like

 **NightTwink #3:** stopp calling me a twink?

 

 **10.10:** no get fucked

 

 **realangel:** high school was crazy

 

 **zihoon:** you were in high school like

 **zihoon:** 2 years ago

 

 **papacheols:** to be fair, that was a long time ago

 

 **Joshooa:** Yeah, feels like an eternity ago

 

 **realangel:** my god, we really do sound old.

 

 **10.10:** lol

 

**10.10 changed papacheol's name to grandpacheol**

 

**10.10 changed Joshooa's name to Grandmooa**

 

**10.10 changed realangel's name to grandmangel**

 

 **grandpacheol:** Soonyoung, why.

 

 **iDK:** that's beautiful

 **iDK:** you truly are amazing, Soonyoungie

 

 **10.10:** ikr

 **10.10:** btw 

 **10.10:** kwannie, are me you and Seokmin still meeting up for chem revision???

 

 **divaboo:** no sorry, something came up

 

**divaboo changed his name to boo**

**boo:** sorry

 

 **10.10:** don't worry 'bout it dude

 **10.10:** why'd you change your name???

 

 **boo:** i didn't feel like being called divaboo anymore

 **boo:** it just kinda annoys me

 

 **10.10:** kay kay

 

 **tallming:** hey, boo, are you okay???

 

 **boo:** yeah why?

 

 **tallming:** well, you're acting a bit weird

 

 **iDK:** yeah, you are

 **iDK:** did something happen???

 

 **boo:** I said I was fine.

 **boo:** Leave it.

 

 **versol:** are you sure?

 

 **boo:** Yes! 

 **boo:** I'm fine! Oh, my god!

 

 **zihoon:** If you're reacting like that, then there is something obviously off.

 

 **boo:** Fuck off, Jihoon. I'm fine.

 

**boo has left the group chat**

 

 **10.10** : uhm?

 **10.10:** what?

 

**Grandmooa:**

 

 **lucky8:** thats one old ass meme dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama(rama) is happening! what happened to kwannie??? why is he acting like this??? what's going on??  
> FIND out later
> 
> when george decides to fix his updating schedule


	13. Fuck Math

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING   
> WARNING  
> WARNING
> 
>  
> 
> mentions of homophobic language/homophobia  
> if that makes you uncomfortable please don't read this chapter

**Thursday 8:06 am**

 

 **versol:** hey, seungkwan??

 **versol:** are you okay?

 

 **boo:** Yeah, I'm fine.

 

 **versol:** i dont wanna push anything but are you really?

 

 **boo:** YES

 **boo:** I'm fine!!

 **boo:** I don't know why people need to know about my fucking business all the fucking time

 

 **versol:** woah, dude, calm down!

 **versol:** breathe, kwannie

 

 **boo:** Don't call me Kwannie.

 **boo:** Don't text me.

 **boo:** I

 **boo:** I want to be alone.

 

 **versol** : k dude

 **versol:** i'll talk to you later

 

****

* * *

 

 

**versol created a group chat**

 

**versol named the group chat 'wtf is happening'**

 

**versol added wonu, 10.10, moonprince, iDK, tallming, Joshooa, papacheols, realangel, lucky8, zihoon and dinochan**

 

 **versol:** guys do you know what's wrong with seungkwan

 

 **wonu:** we thought you might know

 

 **dinochan:** yeah, you two are super close

 

 **versol:** i have no idea what's up

 **versol:** he told me not to talk to him

 **versol:** or call him Kwannie

 

 **realangel:** i hope he's not hurt or something

 

 **papacheols:** Do you think he was bullied or something?

 

 **dinochan:** now that you mention it

 

 **10.10:** omg is he???

 

 **dinochan:** idk but i saw him talking to that idiot jock dude this morning on the way to school

 **dinochan:** i didn't think much of it then but now that I think

 **dinochan:**  seungkwan looked really upset

 

 **lucky8:** that dickhead?

 **lucky8:**  the super homophobic one?

 

 **dinochan:** yeah him

 

 **Joshooa:** homophobic?

 

 **10.10:** yeah, he's a huge dick

 **10.10:** hates everyone and thing gay

 **10.10:** bullied Seungkwan for a bit but then Seokmin punched him and he stopped

 

 **papacheols:** Seokmin punched him???

 

 **10.10:** yeah it was awesome

 

 **iDK:** he said some really gross stuff to Seungkwan and I couldn't take it

 **iDK:** i don't like violence but that ass deserved it

 

 **realangel:** Jihoon?

 

 **zihoon:** yea?

 

 **realangel:** you've been really quiet...

 

 **zihoon:** i've just been thinking

 **zihoon:** let me talk to seungkwan

 **zihoon:** Give me a minute.

 

* * *

 

 

**zihoon created a private chat with boo**

 

 **zihoon:** Hey, Seungkwan?

 

 **boo:** No.

 

 **zihoon:** He talked to you, didn't he?

 **zihoon:** Don't ignore me.

 **zihoon:** What did he say?

 

 **boo:** he was just being a dick.

 **boo:** as usual.

 

 **zihoon:** I know you used to date him, Seungkwan.

 

 **boo:** yeah

 **boo** : i know you know

 **boo:** it was stupid, wasn't it?

 **boo:** dating the asshole in the school who can't even deal with his own homosexuality

 

 **zihoon:** It was stupid. But you shouldn't listen to him.

 **zihoon:** That sicko gets a kick out of fucking with people.

 

 **boo** : how do you know

 

 **zihoon:** Cos I dated him too back when we were both freshmen

 

 **boo:**  omg

 **boo:** seriously?

 

 **zihoon:** Yeah, so I know how much of a sicko he is.

 **zihoon:** But, whatever he said, you shouldn't believe it, okay?

 **zihoon:** You're amazing.

 

 **boo:** can you come over, please?

 **boo:** i want to hug someone

 

 **zihoon:** you're not at school? 

 **zihoon:** I'm in class at the moment

 

 **boo:** oh..

 **boo:** and once he spoke to me on the way to school i went home

 **boo:** i didn't want to see anyone

 

 **zihoon:** Alright.

 

 **boo:** ??

 

 **zihoon:** I'm coming over. 

 **zihoon:** Fuck math

 **zihoon:** My Kwannie is in trouble.

 

 **boo:** :)

 

* * *

 

**Thursday 4:02 pm**

 

 **versol:** Jihoon, did you talk to him???

 

 **zihoon:** this is seungkwan

 **zihoon:** im fine :)

 

 **moonprince:** omg, what happened???

 

 **tallming:** are you better now??

 

 **zihoon:** yeah, I'm good

 **zihoon:** i ran into ykw and he said some pretty rude stuff that sorta put me down

 

 **papacheols:** what'd he say?

 

 **zihoon:** This is Jihoon. Seungkwan can't bring himself to write it.

 **zihoon:** That dick called him a disgusting fag and that he deserved to get gang raped and shit.

 **zihoon:** And a bunch more shit but Seungkwan can't say it cos it's just plain wrong.

 

 **iDK:** i don't like violence but I am ready to fight.

 

 **papacheols:** fucking same.

 

 **lucky8:**   point me in the direction and i will kill.

 

 **zihoon:** i love that you guys care but it's fine, i swear

 **zihoon:** Jihoon came over to cuddle and i feel a lot better

 

 **moonprince:** why would he suddenly come up to you if he stopped bullying you tho?

 

 **zihoon:** he saw me hanging out with Hansol and got angry

 

 **moonprince:** why tho??

 

 **zihoon:** ...

 **zihoon:** we used to date and i guess he still has feelings for me

 

 **realangel:** What.

 

 **10.10:** You used to date that dick???

 

 **zihoon:** i was younger and confused

 **zihoon:** he was really nice and i started liking him

 **zihoon:** but when we were dating he got all weird and would try and hide me from his friends cos he hates his own gayness or whatever the hell

 

 **lucky8:**   then you dumped him and he still likes you 

 

 **zihoon:** i guess

 

 **Joshooa:** That's fucked.

 

 **10.10:** *gasp*

 **10.10** : i didn't thin that word was in your vocab jisoo

 

 **Joshooa:**  I reserve swearing for assholes.

 

 **papacheols:** same.

 **papacheols:** seriously though, Seungkwan.

 **papacheols:** i get all my friends from the college gym and we'll go to your school

 

 **Joshooa:** 'all my friends'

 

 **realangel:** you mean your two friends

 

 **papacheols:** leave hoseok and hyunwoo out of this

 **papacheols:** they hate violence

 

 **Joshooa:** But they would totally beat up a homophobic ass.

 

 **papacheols:** probably yeah

 

 **zihoon:** I mean it.

 **zihoon:** it's fine.

 **zihoon:** thank you though.

 **zihoon:** i love all of you.

**zihoon:**

 

 **realangel:** my child is adorable.

 

 **dinochan:** i thought I was your child

 

 **realangel:** you're all my children

 

 **dinochan:** fair enough

 

* * *

 

 

**Thursday 4:10 pm**

 

 **boo:** Hansollie, I'm sorry for being mean earlier

 **boo:** i was really on edge

 

 **versol:** did you seriously date him?

 

 **boo:** yeah lol

 **boo:** it was stupid haha

 

 **versol:** it was stupid

 

 **boo:** jeez, no sugar coating? lol

 

 **versol** : why did you never tell me?

 **versol:** I thought we were friends?

 **versol:** best friends?

 

 **boo:** i didn't tell you cos i knew you'd react like that

 

 **versol:** like what?

 

 **boo:** like that!

 **boo:** you're angry!

 

 **versol:** Of course I  am!

 **versol:** My best friend dated an idiot!

 **versol** : And didn't tell me!

 

 **boo:** jeez why do you care so much about who I date 

 **boo:** you're always like this

 **boo:** judging who i date

 

 **versol:** i do it cos you make bad dating decisions

 

 **boo:** and why do you care?

 

 **versol:**  because you're my friend!

 

 **boo:** and?

 

 **versol:** and???

 

 **boo:** and? what else? i have a bunch of friends but they dont react like you

 

 **versol:** I'm reacting like this because I like you, you fucking idiot!

 

 

 

 


	14. ew no flirting on the premises

**Thursday 4:17 pm**

 

 **versol:** I'm reacting like this because I like you, you fucking idiot!

 

 **boo:** what

 

 **versol:** or at least im pretty sure i like you

 

 **boo:** Hansol

 **boo:** you like me??

 

 **versol:** idk

 **versol:** when i look at you i get all happy and i hate it but i love it and it drives me insane

 **versol:** i didnt want to say anything because youre my best friend and i didnt want to ruin that 

 **versol:** but the idea of you dating that asshole makes my blood boil and 

 **versol:** i dontknow what the fuck to do about it

 **versol:** ...

 **versol:** seungkwan??

* * *

 

 

_INCOMING CALL FROM SEUNGKWANNIE_

 

_CALL ACCEPTED_

 

"Seungkwan-"

 

"You like me?"

 

"I- Yeah, I guess I do."

 

"Why- But- I thought you were straight?"

 

" _I_ thought I was straight, dude. I thought that I was into girls and shit but obviously not."

 

"Are you sure you're not just confused or anything? That you think you might have feelings for me but you-"

 

"Why are you saying that?"

 

"Well- You're just so... you. And I'm me. I-"

 

"If you start saying that you're not good enough for me or some shit like that, I'm gonna flip."

 

"Well, it's true!"

 

"No! No, it's fucking not! You're an amazing person who deserves the fucking world served to him on a platter. You are the happiest, fucking brightest person I've ever met and you deserve the best of the best. I- Wait, are you crying?"

 

"What did I do in my past life to deserve a best friend like you? You are too much, Hansol Vernon Chwe."

 

"Seungkwan..."

 

"You- Oh, god. I'm crying. I'm so happy. You're such an idiot, Hansol."

 

"Uh? I came here to have a good time and I'm feeling so attacked right now."

 

"Don't be such a meme."

 

"Sorry, dude. That's hardwired into my blood."

 

"Shut up, Hansol. Let me talk. I can't believe that you thought- Oh, my god. Give me a moment. I need to breathe."

 

"You better not start hyperventilating on me, Boo Seungkwan."

 

"I like you too."

 

"What?"

 

"I like you too- Oh, no, wait. That's a lie."

 

"Wha-"

 

"I love you. Fuck- I love you so much, Hansol."

 

"Seungkwan- I-"

 

"I love you- so, so much."

 

"I'm coming over."

 

"What-"

 

"I'm coming over right now."

 

"But Jihoon is here-"

 

"Tell him to leave. I really- I want to..."

 

"You want to what?"

 

"I really want to kiss you right now."

 

"O-h."

 

"I'll be there in ten."

 

_CALL ENDED_

 

* * *

 

 

**Thursday 6:03 pm**

 

 **10.10:** pussy

 **10.10:** pussy 

 **10.10:** pussy

 

 **NightTwink #3:** marijuana

 

 **zihoon:** why are you like this

 

 **Grandmooa:** Have you two ever thought about going to church?

 **Grandmooa:** I'm sure you'll benefit from it.

 

**boo changed his name to Boo✿**

**Boo✿** **changed Grandmooa's name to Joshooa**

**Boo✿ changed NightTwink #3's name to Moonprince**

**Boo✿ changed grandpacheol's name to papacheol**

**Boo✿ changed grandmangel's name to angelsnake**

**Boo✿ changed NightOwl #1's name to wonuu**

**Boo✿ changed NightOwl #2's name to versol <3**

 

 **angelsnake:** um

 **angelsnake:** why is my name angelsnake

 

 **Boo✿:** because that is what you are

 

 **10.10:** i think the real question is

 

 **iDK:** why does hansol have a heart near his name

 

 **tallming:** what is this

 

 **Boo✿:** well

 **Boo✿:** something awesome happened

 

 **iDK:** omg are you married?

 

 **versol <3:** we legit just started dating

 

 **iDK:** oh

 **iDK:** OH

 

 **10.10:** OH

 

 **dinochan:** MY

 

 **Moonprince:** GOOODD

 

 **Boo✿:** omg hansol you ruined the magic

 

 **versol <3:** sorry dude

 

 **wonuu:** even when youre dating you cant stop calling people dude

 

 **angelsnake:** OMG MY CHILD

 **angelsnake:** OMG SEUNGKWAN HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL YOUR MOTHER THAT YOURE DATING SOMEONE

 

 **Boo✿:** hansol just said that we just started dating 

 **Boo✿:**  like 2 hours ago

 

 **10.10:** UVE BEEN DATING FOR 2 HOURS AND YOU HAVENT TOLD US

 **10.10:** UH

 **10.10:** WHY

 

 **papacheols:** why do i feel like a proud parent

 

 **Joshooa:** i also feel like a proud parent

 

 **iDK:** omg josh are u cheating on jeonghan

 

 **angelsnake:** when did we say we were dating

 

 **papacheols:** you never did. you said you wanted to keep it secret cos kids suck

 

 **Moonprince:** um

**Moonprince:**

 

 **versol <3:** Jisoo and jeonghan are dating???

 

 **Boo✿:** what

 **Boo✿:** Jihan is real???

 

 **angelsnake:** ok seungcheol i actually hate you

 **angelsnake:** yes me and jisoo are dating 

 **angelsnake:** such a surprise wow amazing

 

 **Joshooa:** Jeonghan said he wanted the reveal to be all fancy.

 **Joshooa:** He had a plan and everything.

 **Joshooa:** It was sorta cute.

 

 **tallming:** ew no flirting on the premises

 

 **dinochan:** so does that mean that Jeonghan and Jisoo are my parents

 

 **wonuu:** i thought you didnt like them saying that

 

 **dinochan:** it was sorta cute tbh

 **dinochan:** parents may i please have pictures of you both so i can praise them

 

 **Joshooa:** Why? haha

 

 **angelsnake:** no problem child.

**angelsnake:**

 

 **dinochan:** beautiful

 

**angelsnake:**

****

 

 **dinochan:** yes

 

**angelsnake:**

 

 **dinochan:** im crying

 

**angelsnake:**

 

**dinochan:**

 

 **versol <3:** Chan wh are you so cute

 

 **dinochan:** because

 

 **10.10:** ok can we talk about chan for a sec

 **10.10:** that boy is a dorable

 

 **Boo✿:** IKR!!

 **Boo✿:** he's so cute it makes me want to cry

 

 **dinochan:** guys im-

 

**tallming:**

 

 **lucky8:** he's so cute

 

 **Boo✿** :

 

 **tallming:** im crying omg

 

 **Boo✿** :

 

 **Joshooa:** Holy Moly

 

 **angelsnake:** our child is adorable

 

 **zihoon:** how did this conversation go from us freaking out about Hansol and Seungkwan dating to us freaking out about how adorable Chan is.

 

 **lucky8:** i know 

 **lucky8:** i love it

**lucky8:**

 


	15. Junhui spends his life taking mouthfuls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't gonna update this now but like  
> uh????  
> did you guys see performance unit cover habit??  
> UMMM???  
> i'm crying???  
> CHAN??  
> is so beautiful??  
> and Minghao??  
> HOLY FUCK????  
> i legit cant  
> and jisoo swearing in their cover  
> woag  
> aLSO  
> seungkwan rapping was like  
> AmAzING  
> and seungcheol dressed up like a lifeguard makes my child boy heart feel unpure
> 
> also  
> imma change the format a tad bit

**Sunday 5:32 pm**

 

_young children (6)_

 

 **tallming:**  hey seokmin where r u

 

 **iDK:** im at a boring party

 

 **versol:** who throws a party on sunday at 5pm

 

 **iDK:** my parents

 **iDK:** we went to my uncle's place

 **iDK:** cos it's huge and we can invite all of my family

 **iDK:** im bored tho

 

 **tallming:** ah

 

 **iDK:** why

 

 **tallming:** im bored

 

 **iDK:** yea same

 **iDK:** OH

 

 **tallming:** ???

 

 **iDK:** THERE'S A DOG HERE

 

 **tallming:** SAY HI TO IT FOR ME

 

 **iDK:** i am no longer bored

 

* * *

 

**Tuesday 9:32 pm**

_no dick jokes allowed zone (13)_

 

 **Moonprince:** i feel like a proud boyfriend who isn't actually dating anyone

 

 **Boo✿:** what

 

 **zihoon:** That was a mouthful

 

 **angelsnake:** Junhui spends his life taking mouthfuls

 

 **Moonprince:** ok?

 **Moonprince:** rude

 **Moonprince:** anyway

 **Moonprince:** Minghao was doing a project and he asked a bunch of us to pose for it and 

 **Moonprince:** honestly

 **Moonprince:** I'm shook

 

 **lucky8:** they're not that good

 

 **Moonprince:** UM

 **Moonprince:** ExCuSe YoU???

**Moonprince:**

 

 **papacheols:** holy shit

 

 **Moonprince:** I

 **Moonprince:** K

 **Moonprince:** RIGHT

**Moonprince:**

 

 **dinochan:** awe Soonyoung looks so soft

 

 **Boo✿:** omg seokmin is crying

 

 **iDK:** I AM NOT

 **iDK:** i just have water in my eyes

 

 **Boo✿:**  From where?

 

 **iDK:** my tear ducts

 **iDK:** hao sent me one of his photos too and just

**iDK:**

**iDK:**

**iDK:**

 

 **10.10:** seokmin

 **10.10:** bro

 **10.10:** ily

 

 **iDK:** ily too man

 **iDK:** <3 <3 <3

 

 **10.10:** <3

 

 **zihoon:** I should be disgusted.

 **zihoon:** But I'm not.

 

 **Boo✿:** JUNHUI POST MORE PICS

 

 **Moonprince:** i, personally, loev this one

**Moonprince:**

 

 **angelsnake:** course you do, you narcissistic fuck

 

 **Moonprince:** hugh

 **Moonprince:** *hush

 

 **10.10:** lol

 

**10.10 changed angelsnake's name to hugh**

 

 **hugh:** soonyoung fight me

 

 **10.10:** shut up hugh

 

**Moonprince:**

 

 **Joshooa:** Oh, my lord.

 **Joshooa:** Wonwoo looks so soft.

 

 **hugh:** so pure

 

 **tallming:** waoh

 

 **wonuu:** wow thanks, Junhui

 **wonuu:** such a good friend

 

 **Moonprince:** NO

 **Moonprince:** MY BEST FRIEND IS FUCKING BEAUTIFUL

 **Moonprince** : FUCKING LOOK 

**Moonprince:**

**Moonprince:** AT 

**Moonprince:**

**Moonprince:** THIS

**Moonprince:**

**Moonprince:** SHIT

**Moonprince:**

 

 **wonuu:** are you finished??

 

 **Moonprince:** yep

 **Moonprince:** anyway

 **Moonprince:** i have more pics

**Moonprince:**

**Moonprince:**

**Moonprince:**

 

 **versol:** you look amazing seungkwannie

 

 **Boo✿:**  thanks, Hansollie~ <3

 

 **versol:** <3

 

 **hugh:** they're so cute

 **hugh:** i hate them

 

**Moonprince:**

**Moonprince:**

 

 **Boo✿:** i am definitely making that pic of Hansol my wallpaper

 **Boo✿:** I have to thank you, Minghao, for that beautiful piece of art.

 

 **hugh:** jisoo do you see our child

 

 **Joshooa:** I know. I'm such a proud parent. Our child is beautiful.

 

 **hugh:** he is

 **hugh:** @chan

**hugh:**

 

 **dinochan:** thanks mum

 

 **hugh:** you're welcome son

 

 **Joshooa:** Do I not get a thank you?

 

 **dinochan:** thanks, dad

 

**Joshooa:**

 

* * *

 

**Tuesday 9:52 pm**

 

_memeo to my julihoet <3 (2)_

 

 **junboy:** Hao?

 

 **memebae** : yeah?

 

 **junboy** : you've been really quiet on the group chat

 **junboy:** what's up?

 

 **memebae:** idk just everybody praising my photos make me feel all weird

 **memebae:** they're not that good so

 **memebae** : idk how to react to it

 

 **junboy:** UM

 **junboy:** NO

 **junboy:** hao your photos are amazing

 **junboy:** your Instagram is legit like the greatest thing ive ever seen

 **junboy:** you somehow made mingyu look like a literal beautiful GoD

 **junboy:** MiNgYu

**junboy:**

**junboy:** you are amazing at taking pictures

 **junboy:** not only people pictures

 **junboy:** you are also amazing at normal pictures

**junboy:**

 

 **junboy:** look at this shit

 **junboy:** this shit is beautiful

 **junboy:** and while im on the train of complimenting you

 **junboy:** i dont ever

 **junboy** : EVER

 **junboy:** want to see you say shit like 'im not that attractive' anymore ok?

 **junboy:** i remember before we started talking on the group chat i saw you in the canteen and I swear

 **junboy:** i stopped breathing for a few seconds

 **junboy:** that night when you came round mine for the first place

 **junboy:** i legit thought my heart would stop

 **junboy:** not only are you beautiful but you're also the

 **junboy:** softest

**junboy:**

**junboy:** HUman

**junboy:**

**junboy:** FUckING

**junboy:**

**junboy:** BEinG

**junboy:**

**junboy:** ALIVE

**junboy:**

**junboy:** and I am 98% sure that I'm in love with you

 **junboy:** AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I APPRECIATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH

 **junboy:** ok where was i going with this

 **junboy:** oh yeah

 **junboy:** Minghao, you're amazing

 **junboy:** dont say your stuff sucks cos thats just wrong

 **junboy:** ...

 **junboy:** Minghao???

 **junboy:** oh wait shit did i actually write that

 **junboy:** wait shit no fuck

 

* * *

 

**Tuesday 10:03 pm**

 

_97memers (6)_

 

 **chinaman:** guys

 **chinaman:** i think that im in love

 

* * *

**Tuesday 10:04 pm**

 

_dance for me BIRCH (4)_

 

 **notjunhui:** so um

 **notjunhui:** i may or may not have just

 **notjunhui:** confessed to minghao

 

* * *

 

**Tuesday 10:05 pm**

 

_97memers (6)_

 

 **DKDYNOMITE:** audible gasp

 

* * *

 

**Tuesday 10:05 pm**

 

_dance for me BIRCH (4)_

 

 **callmesoon:** audible GASP

 

 


	16. omg it's literally 2:37 am shut the heck up

**Tuesday 10:03 pm**

_97memers (6)_

 

 **chinaman:** guys

 **chinaman:**  i think that im in love

 

 **DKDYNOMITE:** audible gasp

 

 **brossgoy:** what

 **brossgoy:** hao are you being serious

 

 **BamBOOM:** omg HAO ARE YOU IN LOVE

 

 **yumgum:** WITH WHO

 **yumgum:** TELL ME BOY

 

 **kookie:** is it with that jun dude

 

 **brossgoy:** omg you're in love with junhui????

 

 **DKDYNOMITE** : LOUDER AUDIBLE GASP

 

 **chinaman:** seokmin you already knew that it was junhui

 **chinaman:** so did you mingyu

 

 **DKDYNOMITE** : yea ik

 **DKDYNOMITE:** i just wanted to be dramatic

 

* * *

 

 

**Tuesday 10:04 pm**

 

_dance for me BIRCH (4)_

 

 **notjunhui:** so um

 **notjunhui:**  i may or may not have just

 **notjunhui:**  confessed to minghao

 

 **callmesoon:**  audible GASP

 

 **woozi:** how do you accidentally confess to someone.

 

 **sloth:** it's junhui what else do you expect

 

 **notjunhui:** no but seriously

 **notjunhui:** i got all caught up in telling him that he's amazing and shit 

 **notjunhui** : i didnt realise i said it until after i said it

 **notjunhui** : he hasn't replied im nervous

 

 **woozi:** what do you mean you 'got all caught up in telling him that he's amazing'

 **woozi:** Hao has so much confidence in his looks

 

 **notjunhui:** i know but IDK

 **notjunhui:** I JUST WANT TO GIVE HIM THINGS

 **notjunhui:** LIKE BLOWJOBS AND SELF ESTEEM

 

 **sloth:** junhui what the fuck

 

 **notjunhui** : sorry I just

 **notjunhui:** i like him so much

 **notjunhui:** and he thinks that he's not good at anything and it pisses me off

 

 **callmesoon:** i can't believe my chinese boy is in love with my other chinese boy

 **callmesoon:** this is great

 **callmesoon:** they can beat each other's chinese meats

 

 **woozi:** do you ever think before you speak?

 

 **callmesoon:** do i ever what before i what now

 

* * *

 

 

**Tuesday 10:07 pm**

 

_memeo to my julihoet <3 (2)_

 

 **junboy:** hao??? are you okay??

 

 **memebae:** were u serious??

 

 **junboy:** um

 **junboy:** would it be bad if i said yes

 

 **memebae:** it would be very bad

 

 **junboy:** whyyyyy

 

 **memebae:** cos im horrible at relationships 

 **memebae:** im all awkward and shit and i hate showing affection in front of other people

 **memebae:** idk how to deal with love and stuff

 

 **junboy:** ik that's what i love about you, hao

 **junboy:** all of your adorable awkward actions drive me insane

 **junboy:** i like you for you minghao

 

 **memebae:** you like me for my personality? 

 

 **junboy:** i was surprised too

 **junboy:** so

 **junboy:** what do you say?

 

 **memebae:** about us?

 

 **junboy:** about us dating

 

 **memebae:** i think i wouldn't mind it

 **memebae:** but, honestly?

 **memebae** : I want to think about it.

 

 **junboy:** ok

 **junboy:** that's fine :)

 **junboy:**  (｡◕‿◕｡)

 

 **memebae:** thanks 

 **memebae:** im gonna go

 **memebae:** i'll talk to you later 

**memebae:**

 

* * *

 

 

**Wednesday 2:03 am**

 

_booty and the stoner (2)_

 

 **vernonie:**  do u wanna talk about aliens

 

 **kwanie:** Vernonie, it's 2am

 

 **vernonie:** whats ur point

 

 **kwanie:** are you drunk

 

 **vernonie:** no

 

 **kwanie:** good

 

 **vernonie:** i accidentally took ecstasy tho

 

 **kwanie:** WHAT

 **kwanie:** Are you okay???

 **kwanie:** omg are you high??

 

 **vernonie:** highly in love with you

 

 **kwanie:** oh

 **kwanie:** ok

 

 **vernonie:** og yeah seungkwan guess what

 

 **kwanie:** what

 

 **vernonie:** my friend thinks ur cute

 

 **kwanie:** what friend...

 

 **vernonie** : me

 **vernonie:** im the friend

 

 **kwanie:** Vernonie

 

 **vernonie:** yeah babe?

 

 **kwanie:** go to sleep

 

 **vernonie:** ok

 

* * *

 

 

**Wednesday 2:37 am**

 

_booty and the stoner (2)_

 

 **vernonie:** do you think ants have feelings

 

 **kwanie:** omg it's literally 2:37 am shut the heck up

 


	17. ay 4:20 blaze it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im in a loving mood so have a bunch of couples *ok emoji*

**Monday 10:03 am**

 

_coffee prince(ss) (2)_

 

 **hannie:**  babe i'm bored

 **hannie:** this class is taking forever

 

 **josh:** Haha, Jeonghan, you shouldn't text in class.

 

 **hannie:**  ugh how good of a student you are annoys me

 **hannie:** what are you doing?

 

 **josh:** I just got food from that new fast-food restaurant.

 

**hannie:**

**hannie:** you said that we'd go together

 **hannie:** my boyfriend

 **hannie:** the love of my life

 **hannie:** my one and only

 **hannie:** betraying me

 **hannie:** i cant

 

 **josh:** You're so dramatic.

**josh:**

**josh:** Their shake is good.

 **josh:** I would love to share it with you but, you know

 **josh:** You're in class.

 

 **hannie:** youre evil

 **hannie:** i hate you

 

 **josh:** I'm just joking, haha

 **josh:** I'll take you there once your class is over.

 **josh:** Because I'm an amazing boyfriend

 

 **hannie:** you make me smile

 **hannie:** and also super horny, but that's not the point

 

**josh:**

 

 **hannie:** now you ruined it

 

 **josh:** Sorry.

 

* * *

  **Tuesday 4:16 am**

_booty and the stoner (2)_

 

 **vernonie:** im here watching the sunrise and i wish u were here tbh

 

* * *

  **Tuesday 4:20 am**

_booty and the stoner (2)_

 

 **vernonie:** ay 4:20 blaze it

 

 **seungkwanie:** i don't know why I like you.

 **seungkwanie:** but for some reason i do

 **seungkwanie:** and i hate it

 

* * *

**Saturday 10:49 am**

 

_normal bunch (2)_

 

 **jihoon:** Hey, seungcheol I wanna ask a question

 

 **coups:** shoot

 

 **jihoon:** how do i look?

**jihoon:**

 

 **coups:** you look good!

 **coups:** why??

 

 **jihoon:** i was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place to play video games

 

 **coups:** uh

 **coups:** are you asking me out on a date?

 

 **jihoon:** sure, whatever you wanna call it

 **jihoon:** you wanna come or not?

 

 **coups:** yeah! yeah, i'll go!

 

 **jihoon:** cool

 **jihoon:** see you in a bit

 

 **coups:** Yeah! :)

 

* * *

  **Saturday 10:52 am**

_dance for me BIRCH (4)_

 

 **woozi:** Soonyoung

 

 **callmesoon:** yesss?

 

 **woozi** : how did your plan actually work

 

 **callmesoon:** omg you actually used the whole 'ask a question about your looks and then ask them around when they wonder what you're doing' method?

 

 **sloth:** you might want to rename that method

 

 **callmesoon:** shut up sloth

 

 **sloth:** rude

 

* * *

  **Wednesday 2:45 pm**

  _wowZER (2)_

 

 **kimbap:** hey, Seokmin, where are you right now???

 

 **hightonerapper:** im with soonyoung why?

 

 **kimbap:** is he still super oblivious

 

 **hightonerapper** : i guess??

 **hightonerapper:** he looks really good tho

**hightonerapper:**

**hightonerapper:** like?

 **hightonerapper:** can you not

**hightonerapper:**

 

 **kimbap:** you like him a lot, don't you?

**hightonerapper:** yeah lol

 **hightonerapper:** he just saw me take a photo of him lol

 **hightonerapper:** talk to you later

 

 **kimbap:** see you

 

* * *

  **Friday 9:03 pm**

_memeo to my julihoet <3 (2)_

 

 **memebae:** hey tomorrow do u wanna come over and pose for pics for me?

 

 **junboy:** sure! :))

 **junboy:** what time do you want me to come over??

 

 **memebae:** dunno

 **memebae:** in the evening?

 **memebae:** my uncle has work and mingyu is going round wonwoo's so we'll have the place to ourselves

 

 **junboy:** what are we taking photos of lol

**memebae:** not what ur thinking about u dirty minded shit

 

 **junboy:** :((

 

 **memebae:** ok maybe if i feel like it 

 

 **junboy:** :))

 

**memebae:**

 

 **junboy:** UM

 **junboy:** YOU LOOK FUCKING ADORABLE

 **junboy** : THAT TURTLE NECK

 **junboy:** YOUR ADORABLE AS FUCK ELF EARS

 **junboy:** GOD YOURE FUCKING 

 **junboy** : aDoRaBlE

 

 **memebae** : the way you compliment me is really weird

 **memebae:** but for some reason i really like it

 **memebae:** now u send me a pic

 

 **junboy** : no problem babe

**junboy:**

 

 **memebae:** i would compliment u like how u compliment me but i dunno how to so

 **memebae:** u look good 

 

 **junboy:** AHHHH

**junboy:**

junhui: youre so sweet ;^;

 

* * *

**Wednesday 7:42 pm**

_STOP BULLYING ME (2)_

 

 **mingew:** i did a stupid

 

 **bagofluck:** what did you do

 

 **mingew:** ok so first

**mingew:**

**mingew:**

**mingew:**

 

 **bagofluck** : seriously, what did you do wrong?

 **bagofluck:** You're really confusing me now.

 

 **mingew:** isortakindamaybedyedmyhairblonde

 

 **bagofluck:** what

 

 **mingew:** i sorta kinda maybe dyed my hair 

 **mingew:** blonde

 

 **bagofluck:** Yeah, i read your text. But like

 **bagofluck:** Why.

 **bagofluck:** send me a photo

 **bagofluck:** now

 

**mingew:**

 

 **bagofluck:** would it be weird if i said you look really good

 

 **mingew:** wait seriously?

 

 **bagofluck:** yeah

 **bagofluck:** send me another pic

 

 **mingew:** lol ok

 **mingew** : you're lucky minghao took my blonde hair as a chance to use me as a model 

 **mingew:** so here i guess

**mingew:**

 

 **bagofluck:** You seriously could become a model if you wanted, you know.

 **bagofluck:** you're tall enough, attractive enough

 

 **mingew:** aweee

 

 **bagofluck:** dumb enough

 

**mingew:**

**mingew:** why do u hate me so much

 

 **bagofluck:** i don't hate you

 **bagofluck** : i just don't know how to show positive emotions

 

 **mingew** : ok

**mingew:**

 

 **bagofluck:** you're not actually that dumb, to be honest

 **bagofluck** : sorry for saying that

 

 **mingew** : u have to send me a selfie to make up for your rudeness

 

 **bagofluck:** i don't know what it is with you and collecting my selfies but whatever

**bagofluck:**

****

 

 **mingew:** yis

 **mingew:** another one for my collection

 

 


	18. no interrupting, plebs.

**Sunday 5:04 pm**

 

_no dick jokes allowed zone (13)_

 

 **Boo:** Guys.

 **Boo:** You will never guess what

 

 **iDK:** you fell off a roof while trying to take photos of the cute birds nest that was near the gutter

 

 **tallming:** wasnt that u?

 

 **iDK:** oh yeah

 

 **papacheols:** what happened Seungkwan?

 

 **Boo:** ok, let me lay out the scene

 **Boo:** So me and Hansollie are having coffee at Starbucks

 

 **Joshooa:** Hansol? At Starbucks? What?

 

 **versol** : he said that if i went with him hed give me my top that has drake's face on

 

 **Joshooa:** Ah.

 

 **Boo:** no interrupting, plebs.

 

 **Joshooa:** Plebs?

 

 **Boo:** Hush it, Jesus man.

 

 **Joshooa:** Jesus man? What in the world.

 

 **Boo:** JOSHUA SHUT UP

 

 **Joshooa:** ...

 

 **Boo:** Right.

 **Boo:** anyway

 **Boo:** before I was RUDELY interrupted.

 **Boo:** me and Hansollie were at Starbucks, just drinking coffee and being cute and all that

 **Boo:** And this woman comes up to us and she's dressed up in these really fancy, expensive looking clothes

 **Boo:** She looks at us and starts saying stuff like 'aren't you two a cute couple! Are you interested in modelling?'

 **Boo** : and Hansol goes 'Oh, no, thank you. I'm shy in front of cameras' 

 **Boo:** And she replied with 'I'm not talking to you, sweetheart'

 

 **the8:** lol get fucked hansol

 

 **versol:** yea that was a low mment

 

 **Boo:** So obviously I go

 **Boo:** 'Wait, you're asking me to be a model or something?'

 **Boo:** And she says yes and gives me her business card and then left

 **Boo:** So fast forward to a few hours when I'm at home

 **Boo:** I call her up and she agrees to meet me at her office

 **Boo:** I go to her office and we sit down and talk

 **Boo:** and she says to me that

 **Boo:** I'm exactly what she's looking for.

 **Boo:** you hear that?

 **Boo:** someone who runs a modelling agency 

 **Boo:** Thinks that I'm what her agency is looking for

 

 **papacheols:** thats great seungkwannie!!!

 

 **angelsnake:** omg seungkwan are you gonna be a model??

 

 **Joshooa:** Seungkwan! This is amazing! I'm so proud of you!

 

 **Moonprince:** kwannie u definietly have the potential to be a model

 

 **lucky8:** i was hoping to get u before u get taken by a company tbh

 **lucky8:** ive been wanting u to model for my projects for a while

 **lucky8:** im sick of using mingyu

 

 **tallming:** what's wrong with using me

 

 **lucky8:** u suck

 

**tallming:**

 

 **zihoon:** Don't you need permission from your parents?

 

 **Boo:** I asked mum and she's fine with it

 **Boo:** she's actually really excited!

 **Boo:** she's always said that i'm super attractive so she's glad im getting noticed

 

 **wonuu:** you are really attractive

 

 **Boo:** Wonwoo

**Boo:**

**Boo:** I'm?? 

 **Boo:** I didn't know you had it in you to compliment someone

 

 **wonuu:** why are you like this

 

 **Boo:** I'm over dramatic.

 

 **wonuu:** you can say that again

 

 **iDK:** im over dramatic

 

 **wonuu:** I

 **wonuu:** ok

 

 **10.10:** i actually cant believe that ur gonna be a model seungkwannie!!1

 **10.10:** u totally deserve it

 

 **iDK:** I K RIGHT

 **iDK:** SEUNGKWAN IS ATTRACTIVE AF

**iDK:**

**iDK:** EVEN WHEN HES STEALING MY CRISPS AND EATING THEM LIKE A WEIRDO ON MY SOFA HES ATTRACTIVE

**iDK:**

 

 **Boo:** what the hell, seokmin

 **Boo:** you said you deleted that

 

 **iDK:** i lied

 **iDK:** u looked so shocked when u see me lol

**iDK:**

 

 **10.10:** omg i was going throgh my pictures and i found this

**10.10:**

**10.10:** y does kwan loko so offended

 **10.10:** y does mingyu look like a desperate boyfriend tryin to get his attention

 

 **iDK:** mingyu is always like that with kwan

**iDK:**

**iDK:** he constantly looks like he just told a bad joke and is waiting for seungkwan to laugh

 **iDK:** but seungkwan has just given up on him and is considering either selling his body to a super rich super old business man or

 **iDK:** jumping off a bridge

 **iDK:** maybe even both if the weather is nice

 

 **10.10:** HAHAHAHAHA

 **10.10:** AHSHNJAW%YAGSB

 **10.10:** FUCKAHASDHGC

 **10.10:** HSE

 **10.10:** HEPKASD

 **10.10:** HELP

 

 **Boo** : is he ok?

 

 **iDK:** yeah he's fine 

 **iDK:** he fell off his chair

 

 **10.10:** seokmin u suck 

 **10.10:** stop laughing

 **10.10:** i hurt my knee ;-;

 

 **Joshooa:** Hansol, how does it feel to be dating a soon-to-be model?

 

 **versol** : i dunno

 **versol:** i thought i was dating a model before all this tbh

 

 **10.10:** OMG 

 **10.10:** HANSOL VERNON CHWE THAT WAS SO SMOOTH

 

 **iDK:** one day i aspire to be as smooth as hansol

 

 **Boo:** omg Hansollie

 **Boo:** he once texted me going

 **Boo:** 'can i play an important role at ur wedding?'

 **Boo:** 'like the groom'

 **Boo:** 'haha that was so smooth'

 

 **iDK:** hansol

 

 **versol:** yeah?

 

 **iDK:** teach me o great one

 

 **versol:** sure thing dude

 

 **lucky8:** u realise that hansol is the least smooth person ever right

 **lucky8:** he just has good luck with kwannie lol

 **lucky8:** in the first of high school he tried flirting with a girl and ended up calling her a cow

 **lucky8:** she slapped him after that

 

 **Boo:** Omg I remember that!

 **Boo** : that was so funny!

 **Boo:** He went up to her trying to be all confident and then just ended up calling her a cow

 **Boo:** he had a red mark on his face for hours

 

versol: u guys suck

 

 **Boo:** awe, you love me

 

 **versol:** ... 

 **versol:** cant deny that

 

**lucky8:**

****

 


	19. get fucked jeonghan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to go up yesterday but my internet sucks

**Sunday 10:05 am**

_booty and the stoner (2)_

 

 **kwanie:**  ok im actually regretting this now

 **kwanie:** I take it back

 **kwanie:** i dont wanna be a model

 

 **vernonie** : whats wrong

 **vernonie** : r u nervous?

**kwanie:** yesss

 **kwanie:** im dying 

 **kwanie:** i'm not ok

 **kwanie:** i want to die

 

 **vernonie:** ok seungkwan u need to calm down

 

 **kwanie:** how am I meant to do that

 

 **vernonie:** look

 **vernonie:** seungkwan

 **vernonie:** just calm down

 **vernonie** : ull do fine

 

 **kwanie** : ugh

 **kwanie:** send me a selfie

 

 **vernonie:** what

 **vernonie:** why

 

 **kwanie:** just do it

 **kwanie:** your stupid face makes me feel better

 

 **vernonie:** rude

 **vernonie:** but okay

**vernonie:**

 

 **kwanie** : ok i feel a little better now

 **kwanie:** ok they're calling me in 

 **kwanie:** i'll talk to you later, vernonie~

 **kwanie** : <3 <3

 

 **vernonie** : <3

 

* * *

 

**Tuesday 10:20 am**

_no dick jokes allowed zone (13)_

 

 **angelsnake:** SO

 **angelsnake:** BITCHES

 

 **Joshooa:** Rude.

 

 **angelsnake:** not you baby I love you

 

**Joshooa:**

 

 **zihoon** : ew

 

 **angelsnake:** shut up Jihoon no one cares about you and your negative ass

 

**zihoon:**

 

 **angelsnake:** ANYWAY

 **angelsnake:** Valentine's day is tomorrow 

 **angelsnake** : are you lot planning anything?

 

 **Boo:** Hansollie has a surprise for me!!

 

 **lucky8:** hansol u better treat our boy right

 

 **versol:** i am trust me

 

 **angelsnake:** anyone else?

 **angelsnake:** Junhui, Minghao?

 **angelsnake:** You doing anything?

 

 **lucky8:** were probably just gonna watch movies and make out

 

 **moonprince:** i was actually hoping to go on a date but we can do that to

 

 **lucky8** : i dont mind going on a date i just thought you might be more comfortable at home

 

 **angelsnake:** ok no one cares

 **angelsnake** : me and jisoo are going to the amusement park

 **angelsnake:** because we're the superior couple

 

 **10.10** : how long have u and jisoo been dating anyway

 

 

 **Joshooa:** I think 6 months?

 

 **angelsnake:** 5 months, 7 days, 21 hours, 45 minutes and 34 seconds

 

 **Joshooa** : ...

 

 **papacheols:** ...

 

 **10.10** : ...

 

**lucky8:**

 

 

 **Boo** : UM WEll

 **Boo** : Soonyoung, are you doing anything?

 

 **10.10** : ill probably just watch the room on repeat

 

 **moonprince** : the room?

 

 **10.10** : yeah the room

**10.10:**

 

 **iDK:** oh i love that movie

 

 **10.10:** same

 

 **Boo:** What about Mingyu and Wonwoo?

 **Boo:** What are you two doing?

 

 **wonuu:** i'm staying home, reading Harry Potter

 

 **tallming:** im just hang with aji

 

 **Boo** : boring

 

 **angelsnake:** what about seungcheol and jihoon?

 **angelsnake:** you two finally going on a date?

 

 **zihoon:** get fucked jeonghan

 

 **papacheols:** i actually have a date with a girl from my gym

 

 **angelsnake:** ...

 **angelsnake:** ...

 **angelsnake:** ...

 

 **Boo** : What.

 

* * *

**Tuesday 11:02 am**

 

**realangel created a group chat**

**realangel named the group chat 'gotta set them up'**

**realangel added Joshooa, Boo, versol, lucky8, dinochan and moonprince**

 

_gotta set them up (7)_

 

 **realangel:** ok what the fuck

 **realangel:** i actually thought that seungcheol and jihoon had something going on

 

 **Boo:** same!!

 **Boo:** i thought they were dating!

 

 **moonprince:** tbh i wouldnt be surprised if seungcheol was lying so youd leave him alone

 

 **lucky8:** yeae same 

 **lucky8** : jihoon probs forced him to 

 **lucky8:** he hates people getting up in his business

 

 **Joshooa:** We should leave them alone. They should work out their problems on their own.

 

 **realangel:** jisoo i love you but shut up

 **realangel:** it is valentine's day tomorrow and we need to set mingyu  & Wonwoo

 

 **Boo:** Jihoon and Seungcheol

 

 **moonprince:** and Seokmin and soonyoung

 

 **realangel:** Han

 

 **Boo:** Kwan

 

 **moonprince:** Hui

 

 **realangel:** Unite

 

 **moonprince:** unite!!!  <3

 

 **Boo:** UNITE

 

 **Joshooa:** Do you ever feel like we're horrible boyfriends for allowing them to do this kind of stuff?

 

 **versol:** yeah sometimes

 

 **lucky8:** i guess

 

 **realangel:** time to make my friends fuck 

 

 **Boo:** HECK YEAH

 

 **dinochan:** hey what'd i miss

 

 **lucky8:** Scroll up fuckface

 

 **dinochan:** rude

 **dinochan:** but

 **dinochan:** I'm in

 **dinochan:** Can it be HanKwanHuiChan?

 

 **realangel:** Fuck yes son

 

 **Joshooa:** Jeonghan, no swearing in front of Chan.

 

 **realangel:** Heck yes, Son.

 

 **dinochan:** Yay!

 


	20. Valentine's Day #1

**Wednesday 3:20 pm**

_no dick jokes allowed zone (13)_

 

 **angelsnake:**  SO 

**Boo changed his name to Boo Cupid**

**Boo changed angelsnake's name to Han Cupid**

**Boo changed moonprince's name to Hui Cupid**

**Boo changed dinochan's name to Chan Cupid**

 

 **Han Cupid:** It is the most romantic day of the year.

 **Han Cupid:** How are you all?

 

 **Chan Cupid:** Oh yeah, Soonyoung are you doing anything?

 **Chan Cupid:** I don't have a date so I thought you might wanna come over and play Overwatch

 **Chan Cupid** : Seokmin too

 

 **10.10:** FUc yeah boi

 

 **iDK:** ill be there in a bit!

 **iDK:** ill bring snacks

 

 **zihoon:** why do I feel like you're planning something, Jeonghan

 

 **Han Cupid:** Gasp

 **Han Cupid:** how dare you

 

 **Joshooa:** He's just excited. He loves Valentine's Day.

 

 **Boo Cupid:** Who doesn't.

 

 **wonuu:** me 

 **wonuu:** I dont

 

 **Hui Cupid:** that cos youre sad

 

 **wonuu:** ...

 **wonuu:** fuck you

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay." Jeonghan crossed one leg over the other, resting his palm on Jisoo's thigh as he readjusted the laptop. All seven of them were on a face time; Seungkwan and Hansol were sharing a computer and so were Minghao and Junhui. 

"We all know what we're doing right? Me and Jisoo-"

"Jisoo and I," Jisoo quickly corrected, earning a glare from his boyfriend.

"Jisoo and  _I_ will get Jihoon and Seungcheol together. We're going to lock them in a closet together while we go out for our date." Jeonghan had a wide grin on his face while Jisoo looked extremely guilty. 

"Hansollie and I are helping whoever needs help. If no one needs help, we're going to go on our date," Seungkwan said, leaning against his boyfriend with a smile. Hansol just blushed slightly, making sure not to look at Seungkwan's thighs. (He had decided to wear tight shorts that day and Hansol hated it.)

"And I'm gonna get Seokmin and Soonyoung stuck in my bedroom and then pretend that the door is locked but really it'll just be me sitting in front of it," Chan exclaimed, his voice cracking every so often. 

Junhui let out a long sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. "We're going to pretend that something happened and I'm going to call Wonwoo over to Hao's and we're going to get Mingyu naked and then lock them in the bathroom.

"Wait, what? When did the 'get Mingyu naked' thing come from?" Jisoo asked in a concerned voice, his eyebrows raised. 

"Dunno," Minghao replied, shrugging. "Mingyu looks good naked. Wonwoo won't be able to resist."

Jeonghan made a face, shaking his head. "Minghao, there is a child in the chat. Don't speak like that."

"I'm sixteen!" Chan groaned, cringing as his voice cracked. "Stop treating me like a child..." 

"You are a child, Chan," Jeonghan replied with a grin, flicking his blonde hair out his eyes. "Anyway. It's four. Shall we start?" Everyone in the chat nodded their heads and then logged off, ready to begin their plans.

 

* * *

 

 

_Operation #JiCheol_

Jeonghan tapped his fingers on his lap, humming gently. He watched his boyfriend pace up and down their front room, his eyebrows furrowed. "Jisoo, will you calm down? It'll be fine. Seungcheol obviously likes Jihoon and Jihoon obviously likes Seungcheol. It just makes sense."

"But..." Jisoo sighed and walked over to the sofa, sitting down next to Jeonghan. "What if something happens and they don't like each other like we thought? What if Seungcheol gets..." The younger male sighed, biting his lips. "Gets pissed off at us and stops talking to us?" 

Jeonghan dramatically gasps, covering his mouth with his hand. "Hong Jisoo? Swearing? What alternate universe am I in?" Jisoo laughed, slapping his boyfriend gently on his arm. Jeonghan smiled back and sighed, leaning against him. "I love you, you know. But you need to stop worrying." Jeonghan leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Jisoo's lips, sighing softly. "It's gonna be fine. Anyway, let's get ready. You call Jihoon, say that something really bad happened. I'll call Seungcheol and tell him that I set the kitchen on fire." Before standing up, the older male slapped Jisoo on the thigh, grinning.

Jisoo sat still for a second before muttering something that sounded like 'Whatever' and standing up, walking over to the window while dialling Jihoon's number.

"Jihoon?"

_"Yeah, what's up?"_

Jisoo let out a shaky sigh, pursing his lips. "Something... really stupid- and- and bad happened. I really messed up." The brunette ran a hand through his hair, glancing away. He looked at Jeonghan, who was standing still with wide eyes and smiled slightly, throwing him an 'okay' sign. 

Jeonghan was in love with an evil, evil man. With a small shake of his head, he called Seungcheol. "Seungcheol, okay, don't freak out."

Seungcheol sighed on his line and Jeonghan could almost hear him roll his eyes.  _"If you're starting off the phone call with that, I may as well freak out."_

Jeonghan ignored him. "I may, or may not have, set the kitchen on fire."

Silence.

And then Seungcheol swearing loudly. "What the fuck, Jeonghan! What? How? What- No, I'm coming over! Don't do anything stupid!"

Just as Seungcheol hung up, Jisoo came up behind Jeonghan, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Jihoon is coming over," he said quietly, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder with a sigh. The older male let his body settle and he leaned into Jisoo's touch, feeling lighter than air. "So is Seungcheol. He'll be here soon." He took a hold of the other's arms and turned around so they were facing each other. Jeonghan tilted his head forward and, with their noses touching, grinned, closing his eyes.

"I love you," Jisoo muttered quietly. His breath smelt like coffee, Jeonghan noted. Everything smelt like coffee when it came to him; his hair, his clothes, his skin. Jeonghan liked to call Jisoo his own 'Coffee Prince.' 

Jeonghan chuckled softly and placed a gentle kiss on Jisoo's nose. "I love you too, Jisoo. Right. Now let's get ready. You better start moping on the sofa; I'll be in the kitchen. Jihoon will be here first because he lives closer."

"Okay, babe," Jisoo replied with a small laugh. They separated, went to their places, and, after sending texts to their group chat, prepared for the visitors.

\---

It was only a few more moments before Jihoon came in through the door, a worried expression on his face. Once he saw Jisoo on the sofa, he awkwardly walked over. "Hey, Jisoo?" 

Jisoo sighed when he heard his voice, covering his face with his hands. He was doing it to make him look sad but, really, he was just hiding his smile. 

Still feeling awkward, Jihoon cleared his throat, shifting in his spot. "Uh... Where's Jeonghan?" Jisoo's sudden intake of breath surprised Jihoon and he tensed up, hoping that the older male didn't have a breakdown. Jisoo stood to his feet, an expression on his face that was a mix of anger and despair. "I told you!" He shouted, his voice sounding broken. "He left. He told me he couldn't deal with it anymore. So, he just..." The taller male covered his mouth and walked around the sofa, going closer to the closet he planned to shove Jihoon in. "He just up and left..." 

"Jisoo..." The eighteen-year-old pursed his lips, rubbing his hands together in a nervous habit. "Do you... Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked, his voice gentle, and walked closer. Jisoo shook his head, leaning against the wall. He stared at the floor for a few seconds before covering his face. "I just don't get why he left me on Valentine's Day! Of all days!"

"It is pretty shitty of him..." he muttered, placing a hand on Jisoo's shoulder. Jisoo just sighed and removed his hands, looking at Jihoon with guilty eyes.

"Jihoon, I'm really sorry."

Jihoon blinked, confused. 

"W-What for?"

The older male sighed and opened the closet. "For this." Before Jihoon could reply, Jisoo, as gently as he could, pushed the smaller male inside, quickly locking it.

"What the fuck?!" Jihoon shouted from inside the closet, banging on the door. "What the fuck, Jisoo? What is this?"

"I'm sorry, Jihoon. Jeonghan forced me. I had no choice."

"You are so fucking whipped, Hong Jisoo!"

The man in question nodded his head with a happy sigh, looking over at his boyfriend in the kitchen, who was giving him thumbs up. "Yeah. I really am."

\---

"Wait- What- Stop pushing me! Jeonghan- Jisoo- Stop! Ah!" Seungcheol fell backwards as he was pushed inside of the closet. He landed on the floor with a loud thump and he groaned, a shooting pain going up his back. "What the hell..." he muttered, pulling himself up into a seating position. Hissing in pain, he rubbed his back, looking around. "Jeonghan! What was the point of this? Why am I in here-"

"Stop shouting."

"AHHHH!"

"Stop screaming! Jesus, Seungcheol. It's me, Jihoon."

Seungcheol slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide as he stared at the figure in the corner of the closet. "Jihoon?" He asked quietly. "What- What are you doing in the closet?"

"What are  _you_ doing in the closet?" Jihoon retorted. Even though it was almost pitch black in there, Seungcheol knew that the younger male was glaring at him. 

"I..." Seungcheol was at a loss for words. "Jeonghan called me saying that he set the kitchen on fire. But when I got here, it was fine and they pushed me in here."

"Yeah, Jisoo phoned me saying that he and Jeonghan broke up." Jihoon sighed and sat down, crossing his legs. "Obviously was just a ploy to get me here." The two fell silent, awkwardness heavy in the air. "So..." Jihoon started, biting his lips. "How was your date?"

"Huh?" Seungcheol looked up, confused.

"You said you had a date," Jihoon replied, fiddling with his fingers.

Seungcheol chuckled, leaning against the wall in the closet. "I, uh... I lied." 

Jihoon made a face, his eyebrows raised. "What?"

"I..." He laughed again, rubbing his neck. "I didn't have a date. I just... didn't want Jeonghan to think that I was single on Valentine's Day. That man has a way of making you feel like shit," he said with a small sigh, turning his head to look at Jihoon. "How... How are you feeling?"

"Are we seriously just going to pretend that time never happened?" Jihoon blurted out before inwardly cursing, closing his eyes.

Seungcheol sighed, lowering his head. "Jihoon, you're still in high school-"

"I'm eighteen!"

"And that's what I mean! So-so what if I kissed you? It's not like we can actually do anything! That- that would be illegal, Jihoon." The younger male scoffed, crossing his arms. "Look, I'm sorry. That... That was a mistake."

"What, kissing me?"

"No- yes- I don't know!" Seungcheol grumbled, covering his face. "I wanted to kiss you. I-I still do. I just... We can't, Jihoon. Not-not until you're out of high school." Jihoon bit his lips and brought his knees to his chest. 

"You suck," he mumbled, forcing back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "You seriously suck. You make me feel all this shit and then when I invite you over, you kiss me and now you act all high and fucking mighty. You're shit."

The older male sighed again, shuffling closer to Jihoon. "Yeah, I know I do. I suck a lot." Sitting next to the smaller boy, he took his head, making him lean it on his shoulder. "I like you, Jihoon. I seriously do. But..."

"I'm too young." Seungcheol just hummed in reply. "You realise that you're only two years older than me, right?" Another hum. "How much more mature can you be?" 

"You'd be surprised..." he said quietly, closing his eyes. Jihoon moved his head away and stared at Seungcheol. His eyes had adjusted a little to the dark and he could only make out a few of Seungcheol's facial features. Even in the dark, he was breath-taking.

"Can I..." the younger male bit his bottom lip, his heart beating hard in his chest. "Can I kiss you?"

Seungcheol was quiet for a bit before he smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jihoon." Jihoon closed his eyes and grumbled, leaning his head against Seungcheol's shoulder. "On your graduation day, I'll make out with you. We'll do whatever you want. Just... Not now." The older male took Jihoon's hand, entwining their fingers. 

"You better fucking make out with me, Choi Seungcheol. You should be glad that I don't have long until I graduate," he muttered, annoyed. With a long, tired sigh, Jihoon closed his eyes, squeezing Seungcheol's hand.

 

* * *

 

_Operation SeokSoon_

 

"Chan." 

"Hm?"

"Chan."

"Hm..."

"Oh, my god! Lee chan!" 

Chan snapped out of his daze and looked up to see Soonyoung staring down at him. "Yeah?" The younger asked, his eyebrows raised. 

"Seokmin wants to know where you keep your snacks." Soonyoung nodded his head at Seokmin, who was standing near the door with a look that resembled a kicked puppy. 

"Oh, uh, um..." Chan stood to his feet, itching his chin. He attempted to suppress his smile; this was perfect. "I'll go get them. You two stay here. I'll be back in a minute." The sixteen-year-old walked out of his bedroom and closed the door, leaving the other two alone in his bedroom. He took his phone from his pocket and texted the group chat with a quick ' _operation seoksoon is go',_ before standing still outside his door for a few minutes. 

Once he thought that a considerable amount of time passed, he pulled on the door handle. "Uh, guys?" He grabbed the handle with both hands, pulling as hard as he could. "Don't panic or anything but I think the door is stuck." Chan could hear Seokmin make a loud noise and then he felt something pull on the door handle. He grunted quietly as he attempted to keep the door closed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Oh, what the hell! Chan, what're we gonna do?" He heard Soonyoung ask.

"I'll- I'll go get the neighbour! He's good with doors! He can fix it!" Before the two could protest, Chan went quiet, pretending to run off. He felt someone try the door a bit more before they gave up. With a quiet sigh, the younger boy sat down in front of the door, holding the handle. "I seriously hope they don't have sex in my room..." he whispered, grabbing his phone to keep himself busy. 

 

\---

 

"So..." Soonyoung rolled on to his side, staring at Seokmin. "What're we gonna do while we wait?" Seokmin shrugged his shoulders, looking around Chan's room. Chan's room was, Seokmin supposed, young. He had posters and plushies all over the place and his walls were bright colours; just plain cute.

"I'm hungry," Seokmin complained, leaning against the bed. "I wanna eat..."

"You can eat my love," Soonyoung said with a grin, throwing Seokmin a finger love heart. The younger male laughed and then leaned forward, pretending to bite his fingers.

"Your love doesn't save my dying stomach," he replied, laughing. Soonyoung reached over and patted him on the head, smiling widely.

 _God, he's cute..._ Seokmin thought with a small blush. He seriously didn't understand how adorable Soonyoung was. He should've been illegal; it probably was, to be honest. Seokmin lifted himself up and sat down next to Soonyoung, allowing the older man to put his legs in his lap. "You know how graduation is soon?"

"Ugh, yeah," Soonyoung replied, grumbling.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Seokmin turned to face Soonyoung, chewing his bottom lip nervously. "Like after high school." Soonyoung let out a long, heavy sigh. He rested his head against Chan's pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know, bro. I've applied to a bunch of colleges but... It's all really weird. Why?" Seokmin shrugged at the question, his hands resting on Soonyoung's legs. 

"I dunno," he muttered, staring at Soonyoung. "It's not long until I'm gonna be leaving school. It's weird." Soonyoung hummed, nodding. They fell silent. The older male grabbed his phone from his back pocket and grinned, texting someone. Seokmin didn't pay much attention to it until he felt his own phone vibrate.

 

_my chemical bromance (2)_

 

 **brostuff:** ay seokmin

 

Seokmin grinned, glancing at Soonyoung, who just laughed, before replying.

 

_my chemical bromance (2)_

 

 **brothings:** ay ay soonyoung wassup

**brostuff:** do u like me as much as u like pizza

 

 **brothings:** dude

 **brothings:** I would give pizza up for u

 

Soonyoung gasped, placing a hand over his heart. "But, bro. You love pizza. It's like your favourite thing on earth."

Seokmin shook his head in reply, smiling. He looked straight into Soonyoung's eyes, a genuine look in his own brown orbs. "It is, but I'd rather live without pizza than without you." Soonyoung covered his mouth, his eyes wide with shock. He went back to the phone, texting Seokmin.

 

_my chemical bromance (2)_

 

 **brostuff** : what's like ur favourite thing in the world

 **brostuff** : besides pizza

 

 **brothings:** hmmm

 **brothings:** ur laugh

 

Soonyoung stopped, his eyebrows furrowing. His thumb tapped his index finger before quickly typing something.

 

_my chemical bromance (2)_

 

 **brostuff:** dude ur like my favourite person to talk to 

 

Seokmin smiled slightly. He turned to look at Soonyoung, who was blushing. 

_my chemical bromance (2)_

 

brothings: youre my favourite person in general

 

"Dude. You're going to make me cry." Soonyoung put his phone down, looking at his best friend. Seokmin laughed, grinning widely. The younger male pursed his lips and then sighed.

"Soonyoung... I need to tell you something." Seokmin's sudden change in attitude must have confused Soonyoung because the older male sat up, crossing his legs on the bed. "I, uh..." Seokmin bit his lip, his cheeks slowly becoming dark red. "I... You are my best friend. And I love you. A lot. You're one of the greatest people I've ever met and everything about you is just so amazing." He sighed, swallowing thickly. "And I just-" Seokmin faltered, finding it hard to speak. After a couple seconds, the younger male just grabbed his phone.

Seokmin kept still and then began texting something.

 

_my chemical bromance (2)_

 

 **brothings:** I love you

 **brothings:** everything about you

 **brothings:** your eyes

 **brothings** : your smile

 **brothings** : your laugh

 **brothings:** your face

 **brothings** : your body

 **brothings:** your legs

 **brothings:** everything

 **brothings:** you're so fucking beautiful and amazing

 **brothings:** and I am SO

 **brothings:** SO

 

Seokmin put his phone down and looked up to see Soonyoung sitting there, phone in hand, his face dyed dark red. The younger male breathed out a sharp sigh. "I'm..." he trailed off, his face feeling hotter than the surface of the sun. "I'm in love with you..." he said quietly, looking down at his hands. He was scared to look up; what if Soonyoung hated him after his confession? Oh, god, he hoped not. He didn't want to lose his best friend. 

Once he got the courage to look up, he expected Soonyoung to be looking at him with a look of confusion, or anger. However, instead, when he looked up, he saw Soonyoung staring at him with tears streaming down his cheeks. Panicked, Seokmin reached forward, wiping the tears away with his fingers. "Soonyoung, why-why are you crying?" 

"Y-you're so fucking stupid, Seokmin..." Soonyoung said through hiccups, rubbing his tears away with the ball of his hand. Seokmin made a face before pulling him into a hug, rubbing his back. "H-hey, stop crying, Soonnie~" 

Soonyoung pulled out of the hug and before Seokmin could process what was going on, their lips were connected. Seokmin froze. Soonyoung's lips were softer than he had imagined them being. Before Seokmin could react, the older male pulled away, his eyes red with tears. 

He grinned, swallowing his hiccups. "I love you too," he said with a small laugh, grabbing Seokmin's hand. "Dude, I love you- so much." The older male leaned in again and kissed Seokmin. There was a painful clash of inexperienced lips and teeth, but neither of them cared. This time, instead of freezing up, Seokmin kissed back, placing his hands on Soonyoung's hips. They didn't know how much time had passed once they parted again but they were both fairly breathless.

"Are-are you serious? Do you seriously like me?" Seokmin asked, his face bright red.

"Heck yeah, dude. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, bro," Soonyoung replied, placing his hands on Seokmin's cheeks, rubbing circles on his skin with his thumbs. Seokmin couldn't help but giggle and lean forward, kissing the older male again. Soonyoung was about to kiss back, wrapping his arms around his neck, when Chan burst into the room, his face dark red.

"Don't have sex on my bed- Oh." Chan stiffened when he saw the two stare at him.

"I thought you said the door was broken," Seokmin pointed out, his eyebrows furrowed. Chan's blush grew darker and he cleared his throat, looking away.

"Jeonghan forced me into this."

"Forced you into what?"

Chan stayed quiet, shifting awkwardly. 

"Chan," Soonyoung said sternly, an eyebrow raised. 

"Operation SeokSoon..." Seokmin and Soonyoung turned to face each other before they both erupted into giggles, rolling around on Chan's bed.

 

* * *

 

 

_Operation Meanie_

 

"I officially want to kill Junhui," Wonwoo declared while gently hitting his head against the bathroom door. He kept his gaze away from Mingyu, who was sitting in the bathtub completely naked apart from a pair of Spiderman boxers. Wonwoo had been invited over by Junhui before the two snakes pushed him into the bathroom where Mingyu was getting ready for a shower.

"I'm sorry about this, Wonwoo..." Mingyu muttered, his face red. Wonwoo sighed and shook his head, tapping his fingers against his knees.

"It's okay, Mingyu. It's Minghao and Junhui's fault anyway." Wonwoo moved his gaze to Mingyu and bit the inside of his cheek. There was no denying that Mingyu was attractive. He had beautiful tanned skin, a well-built, toned body and his face was probably built by the Gods. It really was a wonder that the man was still single.

Wonwoo sighed, looking down at his feet. "Did you not get any dates for today?"

Mingyu laughed gently, bringing his knees to his chest. "I got a crap ton. A bunch of girls in my year asked me out."

"Why didn't you accept any of them?"

"I... I have a crush on someone."

Surprised, Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu. The taller male was blushing heavily. "You have a crush on someone?" Wonwoo felt a little weird as a strange feeling filled his chest. Was it jealousy? He couldn't tell.

"Yeah..." Mingyu muttered, burying his face in his knees. "He's super cool, though he's also really nerdy. He's really cute too."

"Wait." Wonwoo stopped him, confused. "You're into guys?"

Mingyu gave him a look of judgement before grinning, his canines showing. "Everyone in our group chat is gay as hell. There is no way I'm straight." Wonwoo nodded, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Fair point, I guess. But this guy sounds really nice," he said, not caring that his tone wasn't very enthusiastic. 

"He is really nice. Although sometimes he can be really weird and he just sorta insults me all the time. But still, I really like him." Mingyu sighed, sinking further into the bath. "He's super-duper cute. I don't think he likes me back, to be honest. I mean, he might. I dunno. I just-" he suddenly stopped talking, his blush growing darker. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"It's fine," Wonwoo said quietly, looking away. As they fell silent, there was a tense atmosphere in the air. Mingyu grabbed his phone from the side of the sink and smiled lightly, staring at the screen. "Do... do you want to see a picture of him?"

"Huh?"

"My crush? Do you want to see a picture of him?"

"Uh," Wonwoo trailed off, biting his lip. "Yeah, sure." The older male felt his phone vibrate and he lifted himself up a little to grab it from his back pocket.

 

_STOP BULLYING ME (2)_

 

**mingew:**

**mingew:**

 

Wonwoo stared at his phone for a couple seconds before he rolled his eyes, turning to face Mingyu. "Funny joke." Mingyu made a face and put his phone down, moving so he was on his knees in the bathtub. "I'm not joking! I seriously have a crush on this guy!"

"You have a crush on Jeon Wonwoo?" Wonwoo asked, an eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah!" Mingyu tensed his shoulders and then sighed, his cheeks dark red. "I... I have feelings for you."

Wonwoo sat completely motionless for a few moments before his pale face lit up like a Christmas tree on fucking fire. He looked down at his legs and swallowed, not knowing how to respond. "W-why?" He stuttered, chewing his lips. "What's..." He sighed, looking up at Mingyu with a red face. "What's wrong with you?"

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows and leant over the side of the tub, staring at Wonwoo. He seriously did resemble a puppy when he did things like that. "What do you mean? You're amazing!"

"Yeah, right..." The older male muttered, glancing away. "Look, Mingyu, you're great and all, but... I-I dunno. I just... I'm not interested in dating at the moment." He felt like shit when he watched Mingyu's shoulders deflate. "I mean, I wouldn't mind dating you! I think I actually like you quite a bit. But... I'm trying to focus on my studies right now. I don't... want to distract myself with relationships."

"That's..." Mingyu pursed his lips and then grinned. "That's fine. I'm fine with that." He opened his mouth to say something else when the bathroom door opened and Wonwoo fell backwards.

At the door, Junhui stood with a grin, Minghao wrapped around his waist. 

"You two fuck?" Minghao asked with a smirk, waggling his eyebrows at Mingyu, who just blushed. Standing up, Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

"Did you two fuck?" He asked in reply, glaring at the two. Junhui grinned crookedly, wrapping an arm around Minghao's shoulders.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" Wonwoo made a gagging sound before pushing past the couple. Once he was out of sight of the three other people, he placed a hand over his mouth, hiding his wide smile that was developing. Wonwoo hated Valentine's Day. Today was an exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written at 4 am lol


	21. Valentine's Day #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sorta short oops

"Do you think they're making out?" 

"Jeonghan."

"What?" Jeonghan looked at his boyfriend with innocent eyes, shrugging his shoulders. "It's a valid question." Jisoo sighed and shook his head, watching as their entwined hands swung back and forth. "I don't think that Seungcheol would," Jisoo said, smiling. "Even if he likes Jihoon, he wouldn't risk that kind of thing. Technically it's not illegal for him to be in a relationship with an eighteen-year-old, but, to Cheol, it just wouldn't be right." Jisoo adjusted his grip on Jeonghan's hand, humming gently. 

Jisoo's cheeks and nose were dusted with a gentle red hue from the biting cold air. He was thankful that they were both wearing gloves because it was freezing. Around them, there were plenty of couples walking around, their hands' entwined. Most of them were young; probably in high school or middle school. The two twenty-year-olds felt out of place while walking around the amusement park. Every so often a couple would pass them and the girl would look over her shoulder at their hands before turning to her boyfriend, whispering things.

They didn't care much about that. Jeonghan would just smile at them, waving a little with the hand that was joined with Jisoo's. 

"Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?" Jisoo asked with a smile, nudging Jeonghan with his shoulder. The older male laughed gently, shifting the scarf he was wearing with his chin. "That's a little cliche," he replied. Jisoo shrugged, looking at Jeonghan. Even though it was freezing cold and his face was red, he still looked beautiful. He had recently dyed his hair brown and he looked amazing. Jisoo sometime wondered if Jeonghan really was an angel from Heaven.

"Well? Do you?" The younger male asked, raising an eyebrow. Jeonghan hummed, pouting as he thought. 

"Do you want to get some food first?" He suggested, pointing at a small cafe. "I'm hungry. It was hard work pushing that hunk of a man into the closet." Jisoo laughed and then nodded, allowing his boyfriend to pull him to the cafe.

Once inside, Jeonghan took off his scarf and passed it to Jisoo. With a smile, he watched Jeonghan look around the cafe before walking over to the display, looking over the different pastries and cakes. He seriously was beautiful. Jisoo felt blessed just knowing that this man wanted to be in his life. While Jeonghan was busy, Jisoo grabbed his phone, snapping a quick photo of Jeonghan, staring at the food with a concentrated look on his face. Once he finished, he walked up next to Jeonghan, looking at the food with him.

"Do you know what you want?" Jisoo asked, glancing at him. Jeonghan nodded with a smile, pointing at a blueberry muffin. The younger male chuckled before ordering. "Two blueberry muffins, one hot chocolate with extra cream and..." He pursed his lips, squinting while looking at the menu. "One cappuccino." The woman behind the counter nodded and then walked off. Jisoo grinned, taking Jeonghan's hand and taking him to a spare table near the window.

"We really are college students," Jeonghan said with a laugh, staring at their entwined hands on the table.

"How so?" Jisoo asked, his head tilted.

"We went to an amusement park to go on rides and stuff but instead we just go to the nearest cafe and get coffee," Jeonghan stated in a matter of fact manner, a small smile on his lips. Jisoo shrugged and smiled, looking at his boyfriend.

"Your new hair colour suits you really well," he said while reaching over, pushing some of Jeonghan's hair out of his eyes. "Blonde suited you as well, but brown is more natural."

Jeonghan laughed. Jisoo loved his laugh; every time he heard it, his heart fluttered. "Thank God for that. I didn't to kill my hair before I reach the age of thirty," he teased, taking his hand away slowly so the waiter could put their order on the table. Jeonghan took the hot chocolate and took a sip, smiling. "Thank you for ordering for me," Jeonghan said with a grin, placing the cup on the table and wrapping his slender fingers around it in an attempt to warm his cold hands.

"We've known each other since we were sixteen. I know what you like to drink when it's cold. It would be worrying if I didn't," he said, laughing softly. Jisoo took his cappuccino and leaned back into his seat, taking a small sip before placing the cup down again. "When we first met, did you think that we'd end up being in a relationship?" Jisoo asked out of the blue, turning his gaze so he was staring out of the window. Jeonghan hummed for a second before breathing out a gentle laugh. 

"No," he replied, his eyes fixed on his cup. "But... You know, I'm glad we did." Jisoo looked back at Jeonghan, a blush on his cheeks. "I've dated a lot of people, Jisoo. Like, too many people. I was about to give up completely until I met you." Jisoo sat still, his face blank, until he tilted his head, confused.

"We were sixteen when we met though. How-how many people could you have dated before the age of sixteen?" Jeonghan raised an eyebrow and Jisoo nodded, muttering a quiet 'right'. 

"Anyway. I'm really glad I fell for you," Jeonghan said quietly, reaching over and taking Jisoo's hand. "I love you." Jisoo grinned widely, taking Jeonghan's hand and placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles."

"Jeonghan, the greatest moment of my life was fallin' for you," he replied with a gentle laugh. Jeonghan blushed and moved his hand away, smiling. 

"You're so cheesy." He shook his head, taking his muffin off the tray and taking a bite. His eyes widened in surprise and he looked at Jisoo, nodding his head. "This is so good! We need to come here more often!" Jisoo smiled at his boyfriend, who was happily eating the muffin and then grabbed his own, turning to look out the window. As he took a bite of the muffin, his face mirrored Jeonghan's. "Wow, you're right! This is amazing!" 

"You should always trust me, Joshua Hong. I'm your soulmate for a reason, you know." 

Jisoo rolled his eyes with a smile, taking another bite out of his muffin. They seriously had to come back; the food was amazing.

 

* * *

 

Minghao watched Junhui as he locked the bathroom door, ignoring the annoyed words from his best friend. "Wonwoo might punch you once he gets out," the younger male said with a raised eyebrow, leaning on the back of the sofa. Junhui laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "He can try. Wonwoo is practically a paper doll," he laughed before walking over to Minghao, putting his arms either side of him so he couldn't move. "Now, I think the real thing to talk about, is..." Junhui leaned in closer, grinning widely. "What we're going to do while those two are in there."

Minghao breathed out a small laugh, raising his shoulders as he moved back a little. "As much as I love having you fuck me until I can't see straight," he stopped and smirked, raising an eyebrow. He leaned in and placed a small kiss on Junhui's nose, his smirk turning into a grin. "It is Valentine's day. And I would like to do something at least a little romantic. We should watch a movie, eat some food and just cuddle."

Junhui smiled and nodded, moving his head so he could place a kiss on Minghao's neck. "That sounds great, babe," he whispered near the younger male's ear. "But afterwards, I'm definitely messing you up," he added with a sly grin, slipping his hands under Minghao's shirt. Minghao gasped as his cold fingertips made contact with his stomach, a gentle moan slipping from his lips as Junhui touched his sensitive skin. His eyes fluttered closed and he placed his hands on Junhui's arms in an attempt to stop him. 

"Junhui, not now..." Minghao mumbled, his face dusted with a gentle red hue. "We can do this later. I just- I wanna do something romantic," he said, pouting slightly. The older male laughed and, with a wide grin, moved away. "Okay, baby boy. We'll do this later." Minghao sighed gently, watching as Junhui went around him to sit on the sofa. 

"I hate it when you call me baby boy," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Junhui asked from where he sat. Minghao shook his head and sat down next to him, curling into his side. "So?" Junhui started, raising his eyebrows at Minghao. "What do you want to watch?" 

"I don't know. Just go to Netflix and choose one that looks good." Junhui hummed in reply and wrapped an arm around Minghao, looking for a movie.

"Love Actually?" he suggested, looking at the younger male.

"Ew, no."

Junhui laughed at the sudden show of disgust before suggesting another one. "The notebook?" Minghao looked at him with narrowed eyes. "No? Yeah, same. That movie sucks," he said with a laugh. "Uh..." He continued going through Netflix until a promising title appeared on the screen. "La La Land?" Minghao nodded and Junhui grinned, turning it on.

Okay, it _looked_ promising. They were maybe fifteen minutes into the movie before Minghao groaned, burying his face into Junhui's shoulder. "I'm bored..." Junhui hummed, turning the television off.

"Same," he agreed, resting his head on Minghao's. "Do you wanna see if those two are making out?" 

"Yeah, but first-" Before Junhui could respond, Minghao quickly climbed on top of him, capturing his lips with his. "I seriously  _hate_ it when you call me baby boy," he said against Junhui's lips, loosely draping his arms around his neck. "It makes me want to let you fuck me right then, right there," he whispered, smirking when Junhui let out a choked gasp. The older male placed his hands on Minghao's hips and moved his head so he could kiss Minghao. "You drive me insane, Minghao," he mumbled breathlessly, snaking his arms around the younger male's thin waist.

Minghao hummed happily, looking at Junhui through half-lidded eyes. "That's my goal-" his words were interrupted by a small gasp as Junhui placed kisses on his neck, nibbling gently on his skin. The younger male closed his eyes and tilted his head so that Junhui had more space. "Jesus, Junhui..." he whispered, taking Junhui's face in his hands and joining their lips together in a deep kiss. 

They continued to kiss for a few seconds, every so often pulling away to gasp for air. Minghao shifted on Junhui's lap and sighed, the heated kiss turning into small pecks. "Fuck, I love you," he said between kisses, smiling. Junhui froze and then took Minghao's face, squishing his face. 

"Say that again."

"Say what again?" Minghao asked, his words muffled by his squished cheeks.

"I love you. Say-say it again. It's the first time you've ever said it to me," Junhui replied with a grin, his cheeks dusted a gentle pink. Minghao rolled his eyes and moved Junhui's hands. Leaning in, he kissed Junhui. 

"I love you," he said quietly. "I love you. I love you. I love you-"

"Okay, you can stop now," Junhui quickly interrupted his face dark red. "I might cry if you carry on." Minghao giggled before kissing his boyfriend again, standing up. 

"We should probably let those two nerds out," he said with a grin, pulling Junhui to his feet. "If they're making out, Hansol owes me money." Junhui laughed, raising his eyebrows at Minghao.

"You made a bet with Hansol about them two fucking?" 

"Not fucking, just making out. I made the fucking bet with Soonyoung."

Junhui laughed again, kissing Minghao once more. "God, I love you so much," he said with a grin. Minghao hummed in reply, a blush on his cheeks, before walking over to the bathroom. Junhui slid past him and went to open the door, a finger to his lips. Minghao breathed out a laugh and slid his arms around Junhui's waist, placing a kiss on his neck. 

The older male opened the door and Wonwoo fell backwards onto the floor. Junhui grinned at his best friend's glare and raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. Before he could say anything, Minghao waggled his eyebrows at Mingyu, who was sitting in the bath with a red face, and said: "You two fuck?"

The two stepped back when Wonwoo stood up, rolling his eyes. "Did you two fuck?" Junhui laughed and hugged his boyfriend closer.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" Wonwoo gagged and Junhui laughed, following him as he walked off, covering his mouth. Mingyu came out of the bathroom and stared at Wonwoo's back, a slight smile on his lips.

"Did you tell him?" Minghao asked, looking up at his tall friend. Mingyu just nodded, shifting his gaze to Minghao. The taller male snorted, a small smirk on his lips.

"What'd you two do?"

Minghao shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "We watched a movie."

"Right," Mingyu mocked, throwing his friend a toothy grin. "Nice hickeys by the way," he said before walking off, going to his bedroom to get clothes. Minghao's face lit up and he covered his neck, grumbling. "Fuck you, Mingyu!" He shouted, earning a middle finger from Mingyu as he entered his room.

 

* * *

 

 "And, like, I don't really get why she thought that was an okay idea. Like, what- honestly, it was just stupid from the start. It was  _so_ obvious that we had to put the trees on the left side of the stage, _not_ the right. But did she see that? No! I just- Hansol."

Hansol snapped out of his daze and looked up at Seungkwan, his eyes wide. Hansol's surprise for Seungkwan was going to the park and getting ice cream. He was scared that Seungkwan wouldn't like it since it was so simple, but when he revealed it, Seungkwan jumped for joy, kissing Hansol with a grin. No matter how many times they kissed, Hansol couldn't seem to get over how soft Seungkwan's lips were. It was if they truly were built for gracing people with kisses.

They were in the park, eating ice cream even though it was freezing cold. Seungkwan's lips were slightly red due to the cold and every time he breathed, a cloud of steam coming out of lips. He really was one of the most beautiful people Hansol had ever laid eyes on. It was a wonder how Hansol hadn't realised he had a crush on his best friend earlier. Everything about him was perfect; his lips, his eyes, the breathtaking moles on the side of his face, even the acne scars that were only noticeable from up close were beautiful. 

"Hansol?" 

"Yeah, sorry, what were you saying?" Hansol cleared his throat, looking at Seungkwan with raised eyebrows. The older male rolled his eyes and licked the ice cream, looking at the floor. 

"What is wrong with you today?" He asked, pouting slightly. Hansol couldn't help but smile, finding Seungkwan sulking cute. Seungkwan huffed when he saw Hansol, pushing him gently. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm not laughing," Hansol replied, grinning wide. Seungkwan looked at him for a few seconds before turning his head away, smiling. "Anyway, what were you talking about?" 

"Right, so," he stopped for a second to lick the ice cream, "this girl in the drama club put all of the trees on the left of the stage, instead of the right. Which I find really stupid because it looks better on the right. And- Hansol." Hansol blinked, his gaze going to Seungkwan's eyes. "You're zoning out again," Seungkwan sulked, pouting.

Hansol laughed gently, rubbing his neck, embarrassed. "Sorry..."

"What's wrong?" Seungkwan asked, taking Hansol's hand and holding it tightly. "Usually, you listen to me."

"I, uh..." Hansol grinned with a gentle blush on his cheeks. "You're too beautiful, I keep getting distracted." Seungkwan suddenly stopped in his path and Hansol looked at him, confused. "What's wrong-" Hansol stopped himself when he saw Seungkwan reach up and rub his eyes, his grin only growing wider. "You're so cute, Seungkwannie~" He moved closer and wrapped Seungkwan into a hug, kissing his cheek softly. "Are you crying?"

Seungkwan was silent for a moment before breathing in shakily, sniffling. "No," he denied, "I just have something in my eye." 

"Oh, yeah?" Hansol raised an eyebrow, moving back a little so they could look at each other. Seungkwan glared halfheartedly at Hansol before grinning, leaning forward and kissing him.

"Yeah," he replied, his eyes closed. They stood still for a few moments, a gentle breeze every so often blowing their hair and chilling their skin, before Seungkwan gasped, moving away. While distracted by Hansol, his ice cream had fallen on the floor, splattering cream all over his jeans. He groaned quietly and squatted, staring at the ice cream with a small pout. "You made me drop my ice cream..." he mumbled, looking up at Hansol with wide, innocent eyes. The taller male looked at his own ice cream and then offered it to Seungkwan, smiling. 

Seungkwan laughed and straightened, taking Hansol's ice cream after kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you~" Hansol nodded in reply and took Seungkwan's hand, giving it a small squeeze before continuing their walk.

 

* * *

 

_Instagram_

 

**j** **osh00a**

****

Liked by  **h0shi._.m0shi, m00n_prince,** and **1** **432 others**

 **josh00a** @1004_hannie Even when he's just looking at food, he's beautiful.

_view all 245 comments_

**1004_hannie** omg jisoo

 **m00n_prince** @xu_mingha0 why can't we be like this

 **xu_mingha0** because fuck u thats why

 **m00n_prince** ;-;

 

**1004_hannie**

Liked by  **b0_0tiful, ta11m1ng,** and **231 others**

 **1004_hannie** @josh00a this nerd won an Eevee plushie at the park and now I think he loves it more than he loves me

_view all 47 comments_

**ta11m1ng**  awe he's adorable

 **1004_hannie** @ta11m1ng ikr I love him

 **b0_0tiful** @buy_my_.mixtapes this is how I want you to be

 **buy_my_.mixtapes** @1004_hannie @josh00a pls stop setting the bar so high

 

**xu_mingha0**

****

Liked by **1004_hannie, buy_my_.mixtapes,** and **4,321 others**

 **xu_mingha0** @1004_hannie @josh00a claimed to be the superior couple and i would like to disprove that

_view all 434 comments_

**m00n_prince** i'm crying???

 **1004_hannie** @xu_mingha0 we are the superior couple get fucked

 **buy_my_.mixtapes** sometimes im glad that boo isnt this problematic

 **b0_otiful** @buy_my_.mixtapes I'm not problematic because it's a fact that we're the superior couple.

 

**m00n_prince**

****

Liked by  **ta11m1ng, d1no._chan,** and  **10,235 others**

 **m00n_prince** the love of my life. my one and only. my soulmate.

_view all 1,345 comments_

**won_wowi.e** @m00n_prince Minghao looks like he's about to punch you

 **m00n_prince** @won_wowi.e after the picture he did punch me

 **w0_0zi** lol get fucked, Junhui

 **m00n_prince** im hurt

 

**buy_my_.mixtapes**

Liked by  **b0_0tiful, 1004_hannie, and 4,302 others**

 **buy_my_.mixtapes** @b0_0tiful barefaced and beautiful

 **1004_hannie** ok yeah

 **b0_0tiful** @1004_hannie ??

 **1004_hannie** you two are the superior couple

 **buy_my_.mixtapes** lol what

 

**b0_0tiful**

Liked by **josh00a, ta11m1ng,** and **7,542 others**

 **b0_0tiful** @buy_my_.mixtapes he kept zoning out while I was talking and when I asked him what was wrong he said 'you're too beautiful i keep getting distracted.'

 **seok_mean** omg hansol 

 **h0shi._.m0shi** how did u respond????

 **b0_0tiful** i cried a little

 **buy_my_.mixtapes** a little?? he wept

 **b0_0tiful**  blocked.

 


	22. Wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG DID YOU GUYS SEE MINGHAO AND FUCKING MINGYU'S INSTAGRAM ACCOUNTS  
> EXCUSE ME WHAT THE FUCK  
> I LOVE THEM HOW DARE THEY  
> im waiting for seungkwan's now lol
> 
> ALSO  
> thank you guys so flipping much for 4000 hits and 400 hits  
> it seriously baffles me that over 4000 people actually read my story and 400 people enjoyed it enough to leave kudos!  
> you all are amazing, especially the 52 of you who bookmarked this mess  
> thank you so much i love all of you

**Tuesday 12:21 pm**

_no dick jokes allowed zone (13)_

 

 

 **moonprince:** so i just saw this kid drop his sandwich in the canteen

 **moonprince:** and instead of throwing it in the bin, like a normal person

 **moonprince:** he picks up the sandwich

 **moonprince** : which is now mostly bread cos all the insides are on the floor

 **moonprince** : and continues to eat it

 

 **realangel** : ew what

 

 **moonprince:** yeah lol

 **moonprince:** oh, he just got a text

 **moonprince:** he's looking at his phone

 **moonprince:** he looks really offended lol

 **moonprince:** oh

 **moonprince** : it

 **moonprince:** it was soonyoung

 

 **Joshooa:** Wild.

 

* * *

**Wednesday 5:30 pm**

_no dick jokes allowed zone (13)_

 

 **10.10:** what is love

 

 **iDK:** baby don't hurt me

 

 **Boo:** no more

 

 **realangel:** You three are like the triplets i never asked for

 

 **10.10:** if we were triplets that would be really weird

 

 **Boo:** Yeah, considering that two of them are dating and i legit just walked in on them making out for the millionth time

 

 **Joshooa:** Poor Seungkwan. Being subjected to such torture.

 

 **Boo:** is that sarcasm

 

 **Joshooa:** Yes. Jeonghan has been teaching me well

 

 **realangel:** im so proud of my boyfriend

 

 

**Joshooa:**

 

 

**zihoon:**

 

* * *

 

**Thursday 12:34 pm**

_no dick jokes allowed zone (13)_

 

 **versol:**  hey do yall wanna hang out at my house this weekend

 

* * *

**Thursday 8:03 pm**

_no dick jokes allowed zone (13)_

 

 **versol:** aight cool thx guys

 

* * *

 

**Saturday 2:54 pm**

_no dick jokes allowed zone (13)_

 

 **realangel:** omg guys

 **realangel:** do any of you follow my instagram?

 

 **moonprince:** God, no

 **moonprince** : i have 62k followers i dont want my followers to see i follow anyone under 1k followers

 

 **dinochan:** but you follow me and i have 676 followers

 

 **moonprince** : you're too adorable not to follow

 

 **dinochan:** oh ok ^_^

 

**moonprince:**

 

 **realangel:** anyway, before junhui rudely hurt my feelings

 **realangel:** i put this on my insta but whatever

 **realangel:** me and jisoo were out when we spotted gold

 

 **zihoon:** carry on and I'll cut you

 

 **realangel:** you don't scare me, tiny man

 

 **zihoon:** i swear to god

 

**realangel:**

**realangel:** Seungcheol and Jihoon were out on a date

 

 **zihoon:** we were just hanging out how is that a date

 

 **papacheols:** Jihoon lol it doesn't matter

 **papacheols:** i've already said that we're not actually gonna date until Jihoon is out of high school but that doesn't mean we can't go on dates

 

 **Boo:** Aweeee

 **Boo:** You two are adorable~~~

 

 **dinochan:** ikr they're the best

 

 **10.10:** lololol

 **10.10:** i was just going through our Instagrams and 

 **10.10:** hansol

 

 **versol** : yea?

 

 **10.10:** did seungkwan force you to write 'taken' in your bio

 

 **versol:** no?

 

 **10.10:** omg he did

 **10.10** : look at this

**10.10:**

 

 **realangel:** what the heck how do you have 1,831 followers hansol

 

 **versol:** i used to have like 10 until seungkwannie posted a picture of me on his insta and people wondered who i am

 

 **realangel:** how many followers does seungkwan have

 

**versol:**

**realangel:** how

 **realangel:** so Minghao, Junhui and Seungkwan are the popular kids here?

 

 **lucky8:** doesnt jisoo have more followers than u?

 

 **realangel:** ...

 

 **papacheols:** how many followers does Minghao have?

 

**moonprince:**

 

 **papacheols:** and junhui has 60k????

 

 **moonprince:** uh no

**moonprince:**

**moonprince:** 62k get it right

 

 **10.10:** i feel inferior with these three in my presence

 

 **iDK:** ikr me too

 **iDK:** my insta is full of memes

 

 **dinochan:** your two instas are really cute tho

 **dinochan:** seoksoon is everywhere

 

 **Boo:** Chan is right lol

 **Boo:** your Instagrams are adorable

**Boo:**

**Boo:**

 

 **tallming:** ok 

 **tallming:** you two really are adorable

 

 **10.10:** i love my boi seokmin

 

 **iDK:** i love my BOI soonyoung

 

 **papacheols:** please stop saying things at the same time, it's creepy.

 

 **10.10:** never fuck u ricard

 

 **iDK:** never fuck u ricard

 

 **Boo:** What the heck

 **Boo:** they even had the same spelling mistake

 

 **10.10:** yeah well

 **10.10:** we're soupmates

 

 **iDK:** we're soupmates

 

 **10.10:** AYYYYYY

 

 **iDK:** AYYYYYY

 

 **Boo:** Please stop.

 

* * *

 

**Saturday 3:05 pm**

_no dick jokes allowed zone (13)_

**10.10:** ok so

 

**10.10 changed iDK's name to betrayer**

**10.10:** i am enraged

 

 **Boo:** What happened?

 

 **betrayer:** i said i was sorry 

 

 **10.10:** doesnt matter i have been betrayed

 

 **zihoon** : what is going on 

 

 **10.10** : i have been betrayed jihoon

 **10.10:** keep up

 

 **dinochan:** seokmin ate soonyoung's snacks

 

 **betrayed:** i didnt know they were urs!!!1!

 

 **10.10:** they had my name on them!!!

 

 **betrayed:** they said

 **betrayed:** im hosh

 **betrayed:** on them. how could i know that was u

 

 **10.10:** i thought u were my 1 and only

 **10.10:** my soulmate

 **10.10:** but really ur just

 **10.10:** a lie

 

 **Boo:** you are such a meme

 

**10.10 changed the group chat name to blocked & reported**

 

* * *

 

**Sunday 3:02 am**

_blocked & reported (13)_

 

 **realangel:** hello children i am the fairy squad mother

 

 **zihoon:** first of all, no

 **zihoon:** second of all, no

**papacheols:** guys guys

 **papacheols:** let's be civil here

 **papacheols** : i mean, we're all adults, right?

 

 **10.10:** YEAH

 **10.10:** i mean the other day i bought a vegetable

 

 **lucky8:** soonyoung u bought the vegetable so u could throw it at mrs kim's house

 

 **10.10:** ...

 

**10.10 changed the group chat name to stop exposing me**

 

* * *

 

**Monday 4:03 pm**

_stop exposing me (13)_

 

 **lucky8:** guys guess what

 

 **wonu:** junhui cheated on you

 

 **moonprince:** I'm actually offended

 

 **wonu:** he's a fuck boy

 

 **moonprince:** and youre a fucking cunt

 

 **Joshooa** : woah, there. 

 **Joshooa:** That's a pretty hard-hitting word

 

 **moonprince:** meh

 **moonprince:** anyway babe what's up?

 

 **lucky8** : i found hansol's weed dealers

 

 **versol:** wait what

 

 **lucky8:** imma add him

 

 **versol:** please dont

 

 **dinochan:** please stop adding people to the group chat what

 

**lucky8 added joohoney and imchang to stop exposing me**

 

 **joohoney:** yo yo yo wassup

 

 **imchang:** y r we here

 

 **versol:** hey whats up jooheon changkyun

 

 **imchang:** hansol???

 

 **versol:** yeah...

 

 **joohoney:** omg does that mean that ur bf is here

 

 **Boo:** hello!! 

 

 **joohoney:** dude whenever hansol gets high with us henever stops talking about u

 **joohoney:** he legit loves u so much it actually makes me and changkyun cry a little

 

 **Boo:** Do I know you two?

 

 **versol:** theyre in soonyoung's year

 

 **Boo:** ohhh

 **Boo:** I still don't know them.

 

**joohoney:**

 

 **Boo:** OH

 **Boo:** These two!

 

 **versol:** wait u actually know them?

 

 **Boo:** yeah, in our first year I saw them reading porn magazines in the library

 

 **imchang:** og that cute kid with the huge glasses was u?

 

 **Boo:** yes, that was me.

 

 **imchang:** omg ur adorable

 **imchang:** hansol keep this 1

 

 **versol:** tbh i dont plan on getting rid of him

 

 **joohoney:** awwww

 **joohoney:** this is the kinda relationship i want dude

 

 **imchang:** its a shame minhyuk doesnt want u bro

 

 **joohoney:** shut up kihyun doesnt want u either

 

 **realangel:** Kihyun, as in, Yoo Kihyun?

 

 **imchang:** yea what about him

 

 **realangel:** omg i cant believe a high school kid has a crush on that grump

 

 **imchang:** hes a ery attractive grump u have to admit

 

 **realangel:** yeah, sure whatever

 

 **versol:** ok well time to go guys

 **versol:** i dont u selling my friends weed

**versol removed joohoney from the group chat**

**versol removed imchang from the group chat**

**versol:** ok hao?

 

 **lucky8:** yea dude

 

 **versol:** how about wedont add my drug dealers to the group chat again

 

 **lucky8:** aint my fault ur a stoner dude

 


	23. i shall not be your paramour, you fiend

**Sunday 4:34 pm**

_stop exposing me (13)_

 

 **10.10:** ok so i just rewatched supernatural for the millionth time and i wanna say something

 

 **wonu:** how about no

 

 **zihoon:** don't.

 

 **iDK:** go on babe

 

 **10.10:** i see one agreement so i'll go through with it

 **10.10:** ok so

 

 **zihoon:** for god sake

 

 **10.10:** u know jared padalecko

 **10.10:** but like season 1 jared padalacki

 **10.10:** not the new jared padolecki 

 **10.10:** season 1 when he still had that cute fringe

 

 **wonu:** where is this going

 

 **10.10:** any way

 **10.10:** lately

 **10.10:** dunno if this is weird or not but

 **10.10:** mingyu has been giving me jared padlecki vibes

 

 **zihoon:** Oh, my god. Soonyoung. it's Jared Padalecki. How did you manage to spell it wrong three fucking times

 

 **iDK:** four

 

 **zihoon:** shut up, whipped

 

 **iDK:** .-.

 

 **10.10** : does no one else see it????

 **10.10** : like what how

 **10.10:**  

 

 **zihoon:** that's not even him when he was in Supernatural. That's House of Wax, you idiot

 

 **iDK:** Jihoon

 **iDK:** the secret Jared Padalecki stan

 

 **zihoon:** fuck you

 

 **iDK:** excuse me no

 **iDK:** im married

 **iDK:** i shall not be your paramour, you fiend

 

 **zihoon:** what

 

 **10.10:** babe stop arguing with him no one will ever be able to take you, dude bro

 **10.10:** ANYWAYT HERE LOOK AT HTIS

**10.10:**

 

 **10.10:** tell ME that they don't look similar

 **10.10:** like mingyu is like an asian jarod padalecki

 

 **zihoon:** i feel like you're doing it on purpose and no, I don't see it.

 

 **10.10:** babe????

 

 **iDK:** eh

 **iDK:** i dunno dude

 

 **10.10** : ;-;

 

 **wonu:** i guess i kinda see it

 **wonu:** but mingyu is hotter than jared padalecki so i dunno

 

 **10.10:** *blinks, confused*

 **10.10:** *eyebrows raise, shock setting in*

 **10.10:** *mouth opens in 'o' shape*

 **10.10:** *quietly, shocked, i whisper*

 **10.10** : wat

 

* * *

 

**Tuesday 5:42 pm**

_stop exposing me (13)_ **  
**

 

 **versol:** have any of u seen seungkwan?

 

 **zihoon:** couldn't you just ask Seungkwan? He's in the group chat

 

 **versol:** he broke his phone the other day and has to get a new one

 

 **zihoon:** oh kay

 

 **versol:** seokmin, soonyoung have u seen him?? 

 

 **iDK:** maybe we have

 

 **10.10:** maybe we haven't

 

 **iDK:** whats it to u?

 

 **versol:** ive been looking for him all day can u just tell me where he is?

 

 **papacheols:** what's wrong with seungkwan?

 

 **versol:** idk thats what im trying to find out but these two wont even tell me where the fuck he is

 

 **Joshooa:** Hey, Hansol, calm down. 

 **Joshooa:** Seokmin, Soonyoung, just tell him where Seungkwan is.

 

 **10.10:** sorry church oppa

 

 **Joshooa:** what

 

 **10.10:** no can do

 **10.10:** we promised our brother protection

 

 **zihoon:** I'll give you both $40 to tell us

 

 **iDK:** we can't be bought with money dude

 

 **zihoon:** and a Shrek body pillow.

 **zihoon:** Each.

 

 **iDK:** OK 

 

 **10.10:** WERE SOLD

 

 **iDK:** but first

**iDK removed versol from stop exposing me**

**iDK:** were keeping our word tho we arent telling hansol

 

 **10.10:** mainly cuz were sorta annoyed at him

 

 **papacheols:** what did he do??

 

 **10.10:** right u know how he confessed to seungkwan

 

 **papacheols:** yeah??

 

 **10.10:** well

 **10.10:** he sorta

 **10.10:** maybe kinda

 

 **iDK:** he angryfessed

 

**lucky8:**

 

 **realangel:** that's, like, the worst way to confess

 

 **iDK:** yea! and seungkwan was fine with it until recently

 **iDK:** he always wanted someone to be really fancy when confessing

 

 **10.10:** like flowers and shit

 

 **iDK:** yeah yeah

 **iDK:** the number of times he came to me talking about the perfect confession scene like you see in kdramas

 **iDK:** he really wanted something like that

 

 **zihoon:** so where is he?

 

 **10.10:** he's round mine

 **10.10:** half crying

 **10.10:** half eating ice cream

 

 **iDK:** i just feel bad

 

 **tallming:** ok dont wanna ruin the mood or anything but 

 **tallming:** hansol just read this entire convo from over chan's shoulder

 

 **iDK:** LEE CHAN

 

 **10.10:** u betrayed us

 

 **dinochan:** i swear I didn't.

 **dinochan:** he's taller than me it's hard to hide my phone

 

 **10.10:** what did he say???

 

 **dinochan:** he didn't say any thing

 **dinochan:** he just read what you said then just kinda got up and left

 **dinochan:** i dunno where he's going tbh

 

 **10.10:** hmmmmm

 

 **iDK:** hmmmmm

 

 **10.10:** jihoon you better get those shrek body pillows ready 

 

 **iDK:** we expect high quality

 

 **zihoon:** ugh

 

* * *

**Tuesday 8:04 pm**

_stop exposing me (12)_

 

 **iDK:** omg omg omg omg omgo mg

 

 **tallming:** what what's going on

 

 **iDK:** OMG IM CRYING

 **iDK:** TEARS OF EMOTION NOT LAUGHING

 

 **tallming** : what's goooinggg onnnn

 

 **iDK:** HANSOL JUST SHOWED UP AT SOONYOUNG'S PLACE WITH A SHIT TON OF FLOWERS AND SHIT

 **iDK:** HES PLAYING SOME AMERICAN SONG THAT I DONT KNOW BUT OBVIOUSLY SEUNGKWAN LOVES IT

 **iDK:** OMG OMG OMG

 

 **zihoon:** did he seriously

 

 **iDK:** yES

 

 **zihoon:** oh, my god

 

 **iDK:** SEUNGKWAN JUST WENT OUT TO MEET HIM

 **iDK:** HE'S COVERING HIS FACE COS HE'S NOT WEARING MAKEUP AND HE'S BEEN CRYING

 **iDK** : HANSOL TOOK HIS HANDS OMG

 

 **realangel:** please stop using caps it's hurting my eyes

 

 **iDK:** SORRY IM JUST 

 **iDK:** excited

 **iDK** : hansol gave seungkwan the flowers, they're both blushing awwwww

 **iDK:** omg i opened the window i can hear them

 

 **zihoon:** where is soonyoung in all this?

 

 **10.10:** IM HERE NOW

 **10.10:** I WAS ON THE PISSER

 

 **zihoon:** WAY too much info

 

 **moonprince:** SEOKMIN CARRY ON I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS

 

 **iDK:** OK OK

 **iDK:** 'seungkwan im seriously sorry for confessing in such a lame way'

 **iDK** : 'it was super uncool'

 

 **lucky8:** he talks like such a fuckboy

 

 **iDK:** ikr 

 **iDK:** OH SEUngkwan is talking

 **iDK:** 'ur an idiot hansol' awww he sniffed the flowers

 **iDK:** hansol took his hands again 'but i know u wanted something special'

 **iDK:** 'so im gonna give u something special'

 **iDK:** omg omg omg omg omg

 

 **moonprince:** WHAT?????????

 

 **iDK:** he got down onto one knee

 

 **realangel:** what the fuck

 

 **moonprince:** OMG OMGOMG

 

 **iDK:** seungkwan is trying to get him to stand up

 **iDK:** lolol hansol was just fucking with him

 **iDK:** 'ill save that for another time'

 **iDK:** THAT WAS SO SMOOTH HANSOL VERNON CHWE

 **iDK:** 'but i seriously wanna give u something'

 **iDK:** omg he grabbed a box from his pocket

 **iDK:** AWWWWWWWWWGADHFAFCFDGA

 

 **moonprince:** ???

 

 **10.10:** he fell ove lol

 

 **iDK:** THEYRE FUCKING MATCHING RINGS

 

 **lucky8:** junhui just screamed and now i think im dead

 

 **zihoon:** *deaf

 

 **lucky8:** that too

 

 **iDK:** HANSOL JUST PUT THE RING ON SEUNGKWAN'S FINGER

 **iDK:** im actually crying

 

 **10.10** : he seriously is lol

 

 **iDK:** i love them so much

 **iDK:** 'i like u, Seungkwan. this may not be all that romantic but i have the rest of my life with u so i can make it up to u then right?'

 **iDK:** im crying

 **iDK:** and so is seungkwan

 **iDK:** lolol seungkwan hit him

 **iDK:** OMG THEN HE PULLED HIM INTO A KISS

 **iDK:** i dunno how i feel watching them kiss

 **iDK:** kinda like it tho

 **iDK:** they're both princes so

 

 **Joshooa:** I'm sorry, Jeonghan, but Seungkwan and Hansol really are the greatest couple here.

 

 **realangel:** dont worry babe i agree with you

 

 **lucky8:** same

 **lucky8:** there is no beating those 2

 

 **moonprince:** it's unfortunate

 **moonprince:** but true

 

 **iDK:** EVRYONE SHUT Up

 **iDK:** 'hansol, ur so weird. thats why i love u so much. ur willing to do this crazy stuff, in front of an entire street, just cos i was being stroppy about not getting a perfect confession'

 **iDK:** hansol looks really worried

 **iDK:** 'is this a perfect confession?'

 **iDK:** awweee they kissed again 

 **iDK:** it was really quick tho

 **iDK:** 'it was more than perfect, dummy. ur perfect.'

 

 **zihoon:** they're so cute what the fuck

 

 **lucky8:** u cant even call them relationship goals cuz no one, not even god, will be able to get on their level

 **lucky8:** there is no couple more perfect

 **lucky8:** than boo seungkwan and hansol chwe

 


	24. i feel like a sad squashed biscuit

**Sunday 3:04 pm**

_fuk u soonyoung (4)_

 

 **naegahosh:** FUCK SCHOOL

 **naegahosh:** FUCK WORK

 **naegahosh:** FUCK MRS KIM

 

 **whipped:** thats mean to mrs kim

 **whipped:** what did that old woman ever do to you

 

 **gardenfairy:** Soonyoung let his homework pile up and now he has to finish it all

 

 **naegahosh** : i hate school

 **naegahosh:** but since i plan on having a good future with seokmin and opening a bakery and getting married and having a bunch of kids

 **naegahosh** : i need a lot of money

 **naegahosh:** so i need to go school

 

 **drunk:** why have you already planned out your life.

 **drunk:** you're 18

 

 **naegahosh:** hush boy

 **naegahosh** : ur just salty cos ur boyfriend doesnt wanna date u till ur out of highschool 

 

 **drunk:** it's a normal thing!

 **drunk:** Seungcheol just doesn't want me to regret anything

 

 **naegahosh:** UH HUH

 **naegahosh:** sure whateves

 **naegahosh:**   salsa dances away from ur negativity 

 

 **gardenfairy:** haha 'naegativity'

 

 **whipped:** ...

 

**whipped removed gardenfairy from fuk u soonyoung**

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday 2:30 am**

 

_squishy boy (2)_

 

 **asshole:** jihoooooonnnnn

 **asshole** : jiiiiiihoooooooonnnnnn

 

 **short:** what do you want, Soonyoung

 

 **asshole:** i feel like a sad squashed biscuit

 

 **short:** Uh, why?

 

 **asshole:** seokmin had to go home and my shrek body pillow is in the wash

 

 **short:** and I should care because....?

 

 **asshole:** WOULD IT KILL U TO BE KIND

 

 **short:** probably

 

 **asshole:** ugh

 **asshole:** DUDE

 

 **short:** What

 

 **asshole:** imagine if u were dating shrek

 

 **short:** what?

 

 **asshole** : DUDE

 **asshole** : IMAGINE IT

 

 **short:** no

 

 **asshole** : i think itd be pretty coolio tbh

 

 **short:** why do you like shrek so much?

 **short:** you act like you want him to fuck you

 

 **asshole:** i mean 

 

**short:** what the fuck soonyoung

**asshole:** dont judge bro

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday 9:10 pm **

_ normal bunch (2) _

 

 ** coups: **  hey jihoon ^^

 

**jihoon:** hey, what's up?

 

**coups:** nothing much, just bored

 

**jihoon:** why would you talk to me if you're bored?

**jihoon:** i'll probably just make you more bored

 

**coups:** nah, talking to you makes me happy

 

**jihoon:** you're such a dork i swear

 

**coups:** i know i know

**coups:** you know, i was thinking about what we're gonna do once you graduate

**coups:** and i was thinking

 

**jihoon:** you better be careful when doing that.

**jihoon:** you don't want to overexert yourself

 

**coups:** why are you so mean ;-;

**coups:** lol no

**coups:** I was thinking that maybe, if you're okay with it, you might want to

**coups:** move into a flat with me?

 

**jihoon:** uh

 

**coups:** If you don't want to, that's fine!

**coups:** but i was thinking since weve both told eachother that we like each other

**coups:** and i've already said that we can date once you've graduated

**coups:** wait wait

**coups:** i don't think i ever actually said i like you

 

**jihoon:** did you not?

**jihoon** : I was sure you did

 

**coups:** i don't think i did

**coups:** jihoon do you wanna come over?

**coups** : or are you busy?

 

**jihoon** : i'm doing homework right now

 

**coups:** oh 

 

**jihoon:** Why?

 

**coups:** i wanted to say i like you ;-;

**coups** : i don't like confessing over text

**coups** : i doesn't feel as genuine

 

**jihoon:** haha, you're so cute

 

**coups:** OH?

**coups:** am I now???

**coups:** ohoho

** coups:  **

**coups:** gift for you

 

**jihoon:** thank you

**jihoon:** i could never have asked for anything better

**jihoon:** right i need to go

 

**coups:** you didn't asnwer my questionnnnn

 

**jihoon:** What question?

 

**coups:** Jihooonnn

 

**jihoon:** haha

**jihoon:** I should think about it

**jihoon:** but i would love to

 

**coups:** heck yea!

 

**jihoon:** oh, yeah

 

**coups:** ??

 

**jihoon:** I forgot to tell you

 

**coups** : ?

 

**jihoon:** i dyed my hair red

 

**coups:** !!!!!

 

** jihoon: **

**jihoon:** right see ya

 

**coups:** WHAT NO

**coups:** DONT LEEAVVEEEE

**coups:** I NEED MORE PICTURES JIHOONNN

**coups:** DONT DO THIS TO A MANNNN

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday 4:02 am**

_squishy boy (2)_

 

 **asshole:** hey do u think that arnold schwarzenegger has a sex tape

 

 **short:** you drain my life of energy

 

 **asshole:** i'll take that as a no

 


	25. 4th wall bReAk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *not proofread*
> 
> if you see a mistake, please inform me ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOO
> 
>  
> 
> ya scared?  
> yeah i bet you are
> 
> Seoksoon has recently been hurting my heart  
> i love them so much  
> so  
> get ready for smut  
> *finger guns*

**Monday 3:30 pm**

 

 

**Boo created a group chat**

**Boo added versol, realangel, moonprince, lucky8, papacheols, Joshooa, dinochan, zihoon, wonu and tallming**

**Boo named the group chat Oh, dear lord**

_Oh, dear lord (11)_

 

 **Boo:** Guys.

 **Boo:** today is a day that i have been dreading

 **Boo:** a day that i have shuddered at the thought of living through

 **Boo** : today

 **Boo:** Is seokmin and soonyoung's one month anniversary

 

 **zihoon:** oh dear lord

 

 **Boo:** exactly

**dinochan:** why is that so bad?? lol

 **dinochan:** why does it matter if it's their anniversary?

 **dinochan:** we've been waiting for them to get together for forever

 

 **moonprince:** Chan

 

 **dinochan:** yea?

 

 **moonprince** : sweet

 **moonprince:** poor 

 **moonprince:** innocent chan

 

 **dinochan:** junhui wth

 

 **moonprince:** if this is their anniversary then we have to live through

 **moonprince:** Bros day.

 **moonprince:** But worse.

 

 **Boo:** Because it's 

**moonprince:** boyfriends day

 

 **dinochan:** ?? Bros day?

 

 **wonu:** basically seokmin and soonyoung celebrated being bros for an entire year and they kept texting everyone talking about how much they love each other as bros

 **wonu:** Now that they're dating it's just gonna be a hell of a lot worse

 

 **dinochan:** ohh

 

 **realangel:** awwwee this is actually really cute

 **realangel:** me and jisoo just went to the aquarium for our month anniversary

 

 **Boo:** awe cute

**realangel:** what did you and hansol do?

 

 **Boo:** hansollie took me to this big hill and we stargazed

**Joshooa** : Jeonghan is still slightly annoyed that we'll never be able to beat how cute you two are.

 

 **Boo:** ^-^

 

 **realangel:** what did you and minghao do, junhui?? 

 

 **moonprince** : for what?

 

 **realangel:** for your month anniversary

 

 **moonprince:** oh um

 

 **lucky8** : we fucked

 

 **realangel:** oh

 **realangel:** ni...ce???

 

 **lucky8:** nah im kidding we went to an art gallery

 

 **realangel** : aww

 

 **lucky8:** then we fucked

 

 **realangel:** you ruin everything

 

**lucky8:**

 

 **realangel:** if you weren't so cute then i'd probably punch you

 

 **lucky8:** if u werent so attractive id

 **lucky8** : id still punch u

 

**realangel:**

 

 **Boo:** can we focus on why this group chat was made

 **Boo:** the love birds from hell

**papacheols:** i think it's cute tbh

 

 **zihoon:** you haven't seen the worst of it

 **zihoon:** it's nice that they love each other and all but they love each other

 **zihoon:** WAY too much

 

 **papacheols:** you can't deny that they're cute tho

 

 **zihoon:** yeah they're cute but I wish they'd fucking stop

 

 **Boo:** ok ok

 **Boo:** Seokmin is around mine, getting ready for his date with Soonyoung

 **Boo:** Prepare yourself guys

 **Boo:** i hope we all survive to see tomorrow

 

 **versol:** babe stop being so dramatic

 

 **Boo:** without drama, I am no one

 

* * *

**Monday 4:01 pm**

_dance for me BIRCH (4)_

 

 **naegahosh:** im so gay

 

 **WOOzi** : oh god it's begun

 

 **naegahosh:** like before we started dating ialready knew that i was kinda gay but now that seokmin is my bf???

 **naegahosh:** dude

 **naegahosh** : im so gay

 

 **WOOzi:** i want to leave

 

 **naegahosh:** i dont understand how hes so attractive

 **naegahosh:** and bright

 **naegahosh:** and soft

 **naegahosh** : and beautiful

 **naegahosh** : ahh

 **naegahosh** : thinking about him makes my heart hurt god

 **naegahosh** : were going on a date soon 

 **naegahosh:** well hes coming to my house and were gonna watch anime

 **naegahosh:** my parents arent home so we get to cuddle in the front room instead of my bedroom

 

 **chinese fuck:** you're JUST gonna cuddle?

 

 **naegahosh:** yea?

 **naegahosh:** what else would we do? lol

 

 **chinese fuck** : seriously?

 **chinese fuck:** you're home alone

 **chinese fuck:** no parents nothing

 **chinese fuck** : and you're JUST gonna cuddle?

 

 **naegahosh:** im confused what else is there to do?

 

 **chinese fuck** : what

 

 **mingyu's bitch** : junhui, just leave it

 **mingyu's bitch:** soonyoung is too innocent for this

 

 **naegahosh** : anyway?

 **naegahosh:** im so excited 

 **naegahosh:** just the thought of being with him makes me all soft

 **naegahosh** : his smile is so bright and beautiful 

**naegahosh:**

**naegahosh:** i dont understand how i managed to get someone as beautiful as he is

 **naegahosh:** just

**naegahosh:**

****

**naegahosh:**

**naegahosh:**

**naegahosh:** my personal harry potter

 **naegahosh:** i must have saved Korea in a past life to get someone as amazing as seokmin or something because jesus

 **naegahosh:** only the greatest of deeds can get u a man like seokmin

 

 **WOOzi:** are you done?

 

 **naegahosh:** no

 

 **WOOzi:** oh

 

 **naegahosh:** usually i dont focus on peoples bodies cos everyone's body is beautiful in its own way

 **naegahosh:** but have u seEEN seokmins thighs?

 **naegahosh:** holy moly dude

**naegahosh:**

**naegahosh:**

 

 **chinese fuck:** awe look at minghao being cute in the background

 

 **naegahosh** : theyre so big like wth

**naegahosh:**

****

**naegahosh:** theyre downright beautiful

 **naegahosh:** i love them

 **naegahosh:** and i love him

 **naegahosh:** my god i love him

 **naegahosh:** ahhhhh

 **naegahosh:** im so gayyy

 **naegahosh** : and i love him so muccchhh

 **naegahosh:** im crying now

 **naegahosh** : hes just so

 

 **mingyu's bitch:** he's just so?

 

 **naegahosh:** so seokmin!

 **naegahosh:** everything about him is amazing

 **naegahosh:** god

 **naegahosh:** i should prbably get dressed

 **naegahosh** : hes coming round soon

 

 **chinese fuck** : what are you wearing?

 

 **naegahosh:** just sweats and a hoodie why?

**chinese fuck:** no no no no

 **chinese fuck:** wear that pinkish sweater you have

 

 **naegahosh:** the one i wore for that dance performance thing???

**chinese fuck** : yeah

 **chinese fuck:** this one

**chinese fuck:**

 

 **naegahosh:** y????

 

 **chinese fuck:** just do it

 **chinese fuck** : trust me

 

 **naegahosh:** ok?

 **naegahosh:** thx for letting me vent lol

 **naegahosh:** i just love him so much

 

 **WOOzi:** yeah, we get it!

 **WOOzi:** now GO

 **WOOzi:** jesus christ

 

* * *

 

**Monday 4:04 pm**

_children (6)_

 

 **donkeykong:** hey how do i look??

**donkeykong:**

 

 **kwan** : amazing

 

 **drake oppa:** dude you look good

 

 **kerm8:** if i wasnt in a relationship id probs be in love with u

**kerm8:**

**growing too fast:** too late

 **growing too fast:** im already in love

 

 **snot:** wtf chan

 

 **growing too fast:** seokmin is beautiful

 **growing too fast:** what can you do

 

 **donkeykong:** lol thx guys

 **donkeykong:** awww im so nervous haha

 **donkeykong:** im going to his place so we can cuddle and its just

 **donkeykong:** ahhh

 **donkeykong:** he makes my heart race with his chubby cheeks and his cute eyes

 **donkeykong:** his cheeks are so squishy i love them

**donkeykong:**

**donkeykong** :

**donkeykong:**

**donkeykong:** hes so cute look at him

 **donkeykong:** i cant believe i didnt realise i was in love with him sooner

 **donkeykong:** ive always been whipped as hell for him

 **donkeykong:** hes so cute when he laughs

 **donkeykong** : his eyes go so small and his cheeks just go up and AH

 **donkeykong:** i looveee himm so muuhcc

 

 **kwan:** this isn't nearly as bad as broday

 

 **donkeykong:** the love i have for him is too much to put into words

 **donkeykong:** but i can try

 **donkeykong:** people like to say that im the sun because im so bright

 **donkeykong:** but i would like to say that soonyoung is the sun and im the earth because i cant help but orbit him

 

 **snot:** im

 

 **kerm8:** wow

 

 **drake oppa:** ok wth

 

 **kwan:** you're both so pure and it annoys me

 

 **growing too fast:** i want a partner like seokmin

 **growing too fast:** someone who just showers me with love

 

 **donkeykong:** whelp

 **donkeykong:** im going to soonyoungs

 **donkeykong:** see ya!

 

* * *

 

 

Seokmin took a deep breath as he stood outside of Soonyoung's house, rubbing his hands together. He was in deep thought, thinking of what to say to Soonyoung when he opened the door. Should he hug him almost immediately, kiss him, awkwardly say hello? He sighed, letting his hands fall. "I don't know," he mumbled quietly before walking up to the door and gently knocking.

After a few moments, Soonyoung opened the door and greeted Seokmin by pulling him inside and wrapping him in a warm hug. "I missed you," Soonyoung muttered against Seokmin's shoulder. Seokmin laughed softly and snaked his arms around the shorter male, closing his eyes. "We saw each other yesterday," he replied, swaying gently as he breathed in Soonyoung's scent; he smelt like strawberries.

"Yeah, but that was yesterday," the older male replied with a small pout, moving his head so he was facing Seokmin. They were so close that Seokmin could feel Soonyoung's breath on his lips; he must have been eating gummy worms again. "I don't like being apart from you for longer than a few hours."

Seokmin stared down at Soonyoung before whining happily, squeezing his boyfriend tightly. "You're so cute, Soonyoungie~" He leaned in and placed a fluttering kiss on Soonyoung's lips, grinning widely. "I can't believe my boyfriend is so cute!" 

Soonyoung giggled and kissed Seokmin back, a gentle blush decorating his cheeks. Seokmin got the sudden urge to take a hold of them and squish them together but he decided to just kiss him instead. "Right, let's go watch some anime," Soonyoung declared with a laugh, peeling himself off of Seokmin and pulling him into the front room. "I have quite a few ready so we're gonna be busy  _all_ night." Seokmin nodded along to his boyfriend's words and sat down with on the sofa, letting Soonyoung snuggle up next to him, resting his head on his shoulder.

One thing that Seokmin had noticed when he arrived was that Soonyoung's sweater was  _annoyingly_ revealing around the neck and collarbone area. He tried not to look at it; he really tried his hardest. But he was a teenager and Soonyoung was a beautiful person. Every single thing about Soonyoung made Seokmin's heart race, and the thought of them being alone together made his chest feel as though it was about to explode.

He wasn't really watching the anime that was playing. He was looking at the screen, with his arm wrapped around Soonyoung, but he wasn't paying attention. Seokmin could feel the warmth radiating from Soonyoung's body; he could smell the strawberry shampoo he used; he could hear his gentle breathing and his laughter when something happened in the anime. It was all too much for him.

Seokmin closed his eyes and drew in a lungful of air, his lips pursed. Soonyoung noticed and lifted his head, staring up at his boyfriend through short eyelashes. "What's wrong?" He asked, resting his chin on Seokmin's chest. The younger male averted his gaze with a blush when Soonyoung's sweater shifted and he got a quick glimpse of the pink nubs that decorated his chest.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Seokmin replied, blinking as he tried to erase the image from his mind. He seriously didn't want to suddenly get a boner and ruin the moment between them. "I just- My mind keeps wondering, I guess." Soonyoung hummed in reply and shifted so he was kneeling next to Seokmin. The taller male turned to face his boyfriend, his cheeks still dyed red. "What's up?" he asked, hoping his voice didn't sound weird.

"You're acting weird," Soonyoung replied in an upset voice, pouting. "What's wrong?" His voice was close to a whine and Seokmin almost found himself caving in. 

"I'm fine, Soonyoungie, I mean it." Soonyoung's upset eyes sent a sharp pain through his chest and Seokmin sighed, biting his bottom lip. "I... I keep getting distracted by your sweater," he said quietly, nervously rubbing his hands together. "It's, uh... It's kinda revealing..." 

"Revealing?" Soonyoung wondered curiously, giggling gently. "What do you mean?" 

"I keep..." Seokmin turned his head to look at Soonyoung and his eyes drifted to where the sweater showed a large amount of his collarbone. Without realising, he licked his lips before biting them, swallowing. 

Soonyoung seemed to immediately get the message because his face suddenly became bright red. Seokmin watched as Soonyoung's Adam's apple bobbed and he had a sudden urge to lean forward and kiss it. The older male looked down and cleared his throat, not knowing what to say. "Uh- I..." Soonyoung lifted his head and bit his lip, glancing to the side.

Seokmin hated the fact that the sight of Soonyoung biting his plump lips made his lower area feel as though it was on fire. 

The shorter male breathed in, and then out. He licked his lips with Seokmin watching as his tongue poked out of his mouth and ran over the slightly red indents from his teeth. "Do you wanna make out?" Seokmin blurted out, instantly cringing when he heard how desperate he sounded. Soonyoung froze, going silent.

They had made out before. They had done it quite a few times, sometimes to the point where they felt their lungs burning. But they both knew that it was different this time. If they started making out, it would lead to somewhere else that was very, very new territory - for the both of them.

Of course, Seokmin had some experience in that area. He wasn't completely unattractive and before he met Soonyoung he was, for what he knew, straight as an arrow. He had never slept with anyone but he had, on occasion, touched a boob or two. But this was Soonyoung and, to add more to the fire, a boy. Not that anything was wrong with that, but Seokmin had no idea what to do when it came to sex between two men. When the idea first came into his head, he found himself watching gay porn online but he found himself quickly grossed out by the video and turned it off.

He instead decided to look up 'how to sex', and then slowly added 'gay' on the end. More porn showed up, which bothered him, but then he found some information sites. Some of the comments were useful, some... were not. The one guy who kept commenting 'Smash his ass' definitely didn't help Seokmin's case. After reading some of the comments, researching some of the things he mentioned, Seokmin found himself growing bored and his mind drifted to Soonyoung.

The thought of Soonyoung writhing underneath him, his skin tinted pink and his eyes glazed over with lust did wonders to Seokmin. He imagined Soonyoung grasping the pillow his head rested on, moans breaking his heavy panting, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. He imagined the way Soonyoung's thighs would quiver with pleasure or how he would whine when Seokmin moved away, his eyebrows knitted together. He imagined the way that the slight chub on Soonyoung's tummy would jiggle whenever Seokmin thrust into him, or how he would roll his head onto the side, his face scrunched up as he attempted to hold in his moans.

After a while, the images became too much and Seokmin had decided to spend some time with Lil' Seokmin. 

Seokmin gasped when Soonyoung all of a sudden climbed on top of him, straddling him with a faint smile on his lips. "You don't need to ask," Soonyoung said quietly. His voice sounded like heaven to Seokmin's ears; gentle and filled with love. "Seokminnie," the older male whispered as the two made eye contact. Seokmin smiled and leaned in, joining their lips together. 

The kiss began as it always did, soft and careful, but it soon became heated with a mixture of tongues and out-of-breath moans. Seokmin found himself pushing his hands up Soonyoung's loose sweater, letting himself feel the older male's soft stomach. Soonyoung had his arms loosely draped over Seokmin's shoulders, twitching every so often whenever his hands brushed against a sensitive spot. 

They kissed for a few more seconds before they were forced to part, their lungs burning from the lack of air. They sat still panting, their foreheads pressed together. Seokmin couldn't help but chuckle gently when he felt how sweaty Soonyoung already was and wrapped his long arms around his waist. "Soonyoungie," he started, his voice low, "you're amazing." Seokmin smiled when Soonyoung giggled. 

"Seokmin, I know that you're really into cuddles and stuff but..." Soonyoung let out a soft breath, blinking slowly. The older male shuffled forward so he was close to grinding on Seokmin's suddenly hardening cock. Soonyoung sat, staring at Seokmin with his lips parted, his eyes clouded with something the younger had never seen before. Soonyoung leaned in close, so he was near Seokmin's ear, and whispered three words that set Seokmin's blood on fire. 

_"I need you."_

 

Through a mixture of painful bumps and Seokmin overestimating himself and picking Soonyoung up with his legs wrapped around his waist, the two managed to make it to Soonyoung's bedroom. The older's bedroom was a mess but the two were too busy making out to even pay attention to it. Seokmin had, ungracefully, dropped Soonyoung onto the bed, earning an unhealthy groan from the mattress and wooden bed frame, and was hovering over him with his hands and knees on either side of him. 

They stared at each other for a few moments before grinning and smashing their lips together, their hands exploring each other's bodies. Soonyoung had lost the pink sweater as soon as they entered the room and Seokmin kept pressing kisses on the soft skin of his stomach, losing himself in the gentle moans that the older male would emit when he kissed the skin around his nipples.

The noises gave Seokmin the confidence to wrap his lips around one of the pink nubs, allowing it to be enveloped with the warmth of his mouth. The high pitched gasp that Soonyoung suddenly let out went straight to Seokmin's crotch and the younger quickly moved away, eyes wide. "What was  _that_ _?_ " Seokmin teased, grinning when Soonyoung covered his face with a dark blush on his cheeks.

"My nipples are sensitive," he protested sulkily, glaring half-heartedly at his boyfriend. Seokmin laughed again and placed a small kiss on Soonyoung's hand before going back to teasing his nipples between his teeth. The older male continued to whine and moan underneath him, his fingers tangled in Seokmin's brown hair. "Seokmin~" he whimpered, desperate for the younger to stop teasing him. Seokmin moved to his knees and bit his lip as he stared down at Soonyoung. He was a mess; his hair was messy, his skin had a sheen of sweat, his face was red and his body twitched as Seokmin's stray fingers ghosted over the soft flesh of his stomach.

"You're beautiful," Seokmin breathed. Soonyoung really was beautiful; from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. When the other blushed, Seokmin smiled, his eyes crinkling until he could only see his own eyelids and eyelashes. "You're so cute~" he cooed, laughing when Soonyoung hit him gently.

"Take this off," Soonyoung grumbled, tugging at Seokmin's hoodie. 

"Okay, babe, I'm taking it off." The taller pulled the hoodie over his head and threw it onto the floor by the bed. Soonyoung ran his hands down Seokmin's body, his eyes taking in every detail. Seokmin wasn't muscly or extremely skinny. He has some amount of muscle from playing sports but he was mostly just tanned soft skin. He felt a blush run to his cheeks and he glanced to the side, taking hold of his wrists and stopping him. "Stop it," Seokmin muttered quietly, blushing deeper when Soonyoung laughed. 

"Why?" He asked, tilting his head. "But your body is so nice~" Soonyoung took his hands from Seokmin's grip and continued to run them along his skin. "You're sexy as fuck, babe," he said with a wink - though it looked more like an exaggerated blink - and laughed, grinning. Seokmin rolled his eyes with a fond smile, leaning down and kissing Soonyoung softly. 

Once again, the kisses dissolved into sloppy, messy movements, Soonyoung's hands on Seokmin's back and Seokmin's fingers busy unbuttoning the older's jeans. After having the jeans open, he slipped his hand under the material, his fingers making contact with the bulge in Soonyoung's boxers. The gasps and moans that Soonyoung let out were quickly swallowed by the younger as he continued the kiss while simultaneously kneading Soonyoung through the slightly wet material. 

After a while, Soonyoung grew needy and pulled away from the kiss, glaring at his boyfriend. "Will you- ah! Seokminnie... Stop teasing me- uhn..." Seokmin grinned at that, removing his hand from Soonyoung's jeans so he was able to move and tug his trousers down. Once they were off, Seokmin took a minute to marvel at the sight of Soonyoung's wet patch from the pre-cum. "Are you that turned on already?" Seokmin asked in a gentle voice, a slight smirk on his lips.

"I swear to god if you start sucking my dick, I'm gonna flip. No more teasing." Soonyoung propped himself up on his elbows, pouting at his boyfriend. "I know that our first time is meant to be romantic or whatever but I'm fucking dying here. Just..." Soonyoung bit his lip and, blinking, glancing down. After a few seconds, he looked back at Seokmin, a look of determination and lust in his eyes. "I need you. Like, right now." 

Seokmin took a sharp intake of air and, without wasting two seconds, he took his trousers off, leaving both boys in just their boxers. "Do you..." Seokmin raised his eyebrows, hoping that Soonyoung would get what he was saying.

The older nodded and reached over to the bedside table, retrieving a bottle of lube, which was half used, and a condom from the drawer. Seokmin picked up the bottle and looked at it, an eyebrow raised. "Why is it already half used?" He asked innocently, tilting his head at his boyfriend. Soonyoung flushed and avoided Seokmin gaze.

"I may, or may not have... fingered myself... thinking about you."

It took Seokmin's brain a few seconds to process the information. And once it did, it seemed to flip a switch inside of him. The taller moved Soonyoung so his ass was nestled in his lap, causing the older to yelp a little. "You drive me insane, Soonyoung," he said firmly. He watched as Soonyoung swallowed, his Adam's apple bopping in his throat, before muttering a quiet: 'O-okay'. Seokmin pulled Soonyoung's boxers off and his heart, that had been racing in his chest the entire time, caught in his throat when he finally got a good look of his boyfriend and best friend completely naked. He had tried not to notice it, as it made his boner hurt, but he could see Soonyoung's tanlines on his thighs and, now that Soonyoung was completely naked, he could also see that his hips and ass were paler than the rest of his body. Not by much, but it was still visible.

Seokmin breathed in and grabbed the lube, ready to put some on his fingers to prepare Soonyoung. However, he was quickly stopped by the older who grabbed his wrist. "You- You don't need to prepare me... I-I already did." Soonyoung's voice was hardly audible near the end of his sentence, his face redder than anything Seokmin had already seen. The younger groaned and bent over slightly, resting his head on Soonyoung's lower stomach. "Jesus, Soonyoung... You need to stop saying stuff like this, I think my heart is gonna explode," he stated, closing his eyes. He heard Soonyoung giggle and lifted his head, sighing. "I love you," he quickly said, smiling at his boyfriend.

Soonyoung grinned back and placed a hand on Seokmin's head, threading his fingers through his hair. "I love you too, Seokminnie." Seokmin chuckled gently and sat up before taking off his own boxers, sighing when the cold air hit his painful boner. He heard Soonyoung breathe in and he looked up, his eyebrows up in curiosity. "I've seen your dick before but..." he trailed off, biting his lip. Seokmin quickly got the message and he laughed breathlessly, grinning. The younger positioned himself between Soonyoung's legs and shifted his weight onto his arms, which were either side of Soonyoung's waist. 

He took hold of his cock and pushed the head against the pink ring of flesh, his heart racing in his ribcage. He felt like he couldn't breathe; he was scared he was going to hurt Soonyoung. With a shaky hand, he pushed his hair out of his eyes and he breathed out a weary sigh, pushing his lips together. He was too scared to go any further than just nudge at the opening. It was only until Soonyoung took hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly, did Seokmin know that they were both okay with this; if he hurt Soonyoung by accident, the older would forgive him. He knew that he wouldn't have meant it. Why would Seokmin ever hurt Soonyoung? He was the love of his life. He would rather die.

After rolling the condom onto his dick, which was a strange sensation, he took a deep breath, preparing himself. Slowly, very slowly, Seokmin pushed himself inside of Soonyoung, his eyes closed. Once he was in all the way, he stopped, letting out a breath that he hadn't realised he was holding. He opened his eyes and looked down at Soonyoung's face, which was scrunched up in obvious pain. "Baby, are you okay?" Seokmin asked in a gentle voice, leaning down and placing a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. Soonyoung nodded his head quickly, breathing in and out rapidly. 

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. It... just-" Soonyoung gasped when Seokmin accidentally moved, pushing further into the older male. "Oh, god- ah...! Seokmin," he whined, looking at his boyfriend with small tears in his eyes. Seokmin laughed gently and peppered his face with soft kisses, calming his nerves. "You can move now," he mumbled against Seokmin's cheek, his eyes closed. The younger nodded and slowly pulled out, before pushing back just as slow.

It didn't take long before Seokmin was thrusting fast and hard into Soonyoung, grunting and moaning at the sensation. It was even better than he could have ever imagined. Soonyoung's face was an image of pure bliss, his eyes closed and his lips parted to let out high pitched moans and gasps. Whenever Seokmin thrust into him, his thighs and ass would jiggle and Seokmin had the urge to bit both areas, treasuring the soft skin. Every so often Soonyoung would open his eyes, staring at Seokmin with glazed eyes, tears from being overwhelmed threatening to slip down his cheeks. 

Seokmin wiped away the tears as they came, smiling as Soonyoung melted into his touch. The younger pulled back and tried to go deeper inside of Soonyoung, wanting more of the shorter male. He wanted to explore every part of Soonyoung, he wanted to own the entirety of his body. Seokmin was about to re-adjust his position when Soonyoung let out one of the dirtiest, loudest moans he had ever heard in his life. He froze and looked up at Soonyoung, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "What-"

"There- oh, my god - don't move. Hit that spot again," Soonyoung begged, gripping Seokmin's shoulders as he awaited his movement. Seokmin adjusted his legs and pushed into Soonyoung, hitting the exact same spot. Soonyoung moaned again, his head lolling onto the pillow under him. "Oh- fuck yes-" the older's words were interrupted by a series of moans, whimpers and whines as Seokmin never failed to hit the same spot over and over again, the knots in their stomachs tightening and tightening. 

Seokmin knew that he wouldn't last much longer. But he wanted Soonyoung to cum before him so he continued to thrust while taking hold of Soonyoung's cock, giving it a few strokes before the older's body convulsed and he almost shouted out, the orgasm too much. That didn't stop Seokmin from slowing down, instead, he was sure his pace quickened as he felt his own orgasm draw near. After a couple more hard, fast thrusts, his body twitches violently before going still. A couple seconds passed before Seokmin's arms gave out and he fell on top of Soonyoung, panting heavily.

"Dude," Soonyoung whispered, his voice hoarse. 

"That was amazing," Seokmin replied, his eyes coming to a close. "I'll clean this up then we can sleep." The younger, against the other's wishes, slowly pulled out of him and began cleaning up. He walked over to Soonyoung's desk and grabbed a few tissues, wiping the older's cum off of his chest before doing the same for him. Once he was finished he snuggled into the bed next to Soonyoung and wrapped him in his arms, grinning. "How does your ass feel?"

"At the moment it feels a little lonely," Soonyoung said with a laugh, grinning widely. "But I feel as though I'm gonna have one hell of an ass-ache."

Seokmin laughed, making circles on Soonyoung's back with his fingers. "I love you," he said quietly, smiling fondly at the older male.

Soonyoung hummed happily and snuggled into Seokmin's chest, closing his eyes. "I love you too, Seokmin. I'm so glad that you came into my life." And with that Soonyoung fell asleep, breathing softly against the younger's skin. He laid there for a few seconds before grabbing his phone, deciding to text the group chat. He lifted his arm and took a quick picture of Soonyoung's sleeping face, with his arm wrapped around his shoulders.

 

* * *

 

**Monday 6:56 pm**

_children (6)_

 

**donkeykong:** _sent image to group_

**donkeykong:**  guess who just go LAIIIIIIDDDDDD

 

 **kwan:** oh

 **kwan** : my

 **kwan:** actual

 **kwan** : god

 

 **kerm8:** FUCK YEAH BOOIIIII

 

 **growing too fast:** awweee soonyoungie looks so cute

 **growing too fast:** nice to know that's what he looks like just after having his ass pounded

 

 **snot:** what the fuck chan

 **snot** : why do i feel like the only thing ive done today is

 **snot** : question chan

 **snot:** sometimes i swear that the writer of this fanfic always forgets to add me too this story

 

 **growing too fast:** dont question me then bitch

 

 **drake oppa:**  wait mingyu wdym author??

 

 **snot:** 4th wall bReAk

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i think i have a thing for thighs (and slightly chubby bellies but lets not talk bout that k?)  
> if that wasnt obvious from the number of times ive mentioned thighs in this fanfic  
> also noticed how most of my paragraphs are just 3 lines long  
> the heckle  
> is that weird  
> dunno


	26. thanks, seungcheol?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *silent scream*
> 
>  
> 
> ey wassup

**Tuesday 10:04 pm**

_booty and the stoner (2)_

 

 **hansol no:** babe whats rp??

 

 **booty:** role playing??

 

 **hansol no:** oh

 **hansol no:** whats that?

 

 **booty:** you play a role

 

 **hansol no:** like ur drama club?

 

 **booty:** a little

 **booty:** but you can roleplay in text too 

 **booty:** like sex roleplay and stuff

 

 **hansol no:** ....

 

 **booty:** we're not roleplaying.

 

 **hansol no:** :(

 

 **booty:** ughhhhhhhh fine

 

 **hansol no:** :)

 **hansol no:** leaning against u, our bodies pushed together, i whisper into ur ear

 **hansol no:** 'ayyy lmao'

 

 **booty:** blocked

 **booty:** and FUCKING 

 **booty:** reported

 

 **hansol no:** ;)

 

 **booty:** i hate you

 

 **hansol no:**  

 

 **booty:** ...

 **booty** : i hate you a little less now

 

 **hansol no:** i love u baby boy

 

 **booty** : i hate you

 **booty:** but now i want you to come over

 **booty:** so get your ass here quickly

 

 **hansol no:** ok :))

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday 5:04 pm**

_stop exposing me (13)_

 

 **wonu:** seungkwan

 

 **Boo:** yesss???

 

 **wonu:** that modelling agency that you work for, what are they called again?

 

 **Boo:** Pledis Arts??

 

 **wonu:** ok wow

 

 **Boo** : ? What's wrong?

 

 **wonu:** some woman just came up to me telling me that I'm really attractive before giving me a business card with Pledis Arts written on it

 **wonu:** i knew it sounded familiar

 

 **Boo:** OH

 

 **10.10:** MY

 

 **iDK:** GOD

 

 **tallming:** WONWOO

 **tallming:** R U GONNA BE A MODEL???

 

 **wonu:** what, no! I'm way too camera shy to be a model

 

 **tallming:** butttt ur so atttractive thooo

 

 **wonu:** not really but I'm still camera shy

 

 **moonprince:** ok

 **moonprince** : babe?

 

 **lucky8:** dont worry babe i got it

 

 **wonu:** what's going on?

 

 **moonprince:** my baby doesnt carry a camera around with him everywhere for no reason ya know

 

 **wonu:** oh no

 

**lucky8:**

**lucky8:**

**lucky8:**

**lucky8:**

 

 **wonu:** guys what does this prove?

 **wonu:** it's just pictures of my face.

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday 5:34 pm**

_wonwoo protection squad (9)_

 

 

 **founder:** MAKE WONWOO KNOW THAT HE IS BEAUTIFUL OPERATION IS A GO

 **founder** : PRESIDENT MINGYU

 

 **president gyu:** yes founder junhui

 

 **founder** : you know what you need to do

 **founder** : DOES EVERYONE KNOW THEIR ROLES

 

 **wonwoo #1 stan Hoshi:** AYE AYE SIR

 

 **wonwoo appreciater boo:**   YES

 

 **baby stan chan:** YES SIR

 

 **secret stan jihoon:** yeah, whatever

 

 **holy stan Joshua:** Yep! ^-^

 

 **photographer:** u know it babe

 

 **founder** : RIGHT

 **founder:** GO GO GO GO

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday 5:35 pm**

_stop exposing me (13)_

 

 **zihoon:** wonwoo, i don't know why you're always putting yourself down like that.

 

 **Joshooa:** Yeah! Wonwoo, you're really attractive! 

 **Joshooa:** Even Jeonghan thinks so, though he finds it hard to admit because he's too prideful.

 

 **realangel:** uh-

 

 **Boo:** In all honesty!

 **Boo:** you suit being a model better than anyone here

 **Boo:** you've got that kind of face that makes people hearts race

 **Boo:** first time i met you?

 **Boo:** i realised i was gay

 **Boo:** not kidding

 

 **versol** : babe

 

 **Boo:** what? sorry babe, it's true

 **Boo:** wonwoo is beautiful as hell

 

 **versol:** yeah u right

 

 **dinochan** : im not as gay as everyone else in this group chat but there is no denying that you make my heart race

 **dinochan:** you're just so beautiful wonwoo

 

 **10.10** : JEON FUCKING WONWOO 

 

 **zihoon:** oh god

 

 **10.10** : HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU ARENT ATTRACTIVE

 **10.10** : YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST ATTRACTIVE PEOPLE IVE EVER SEEN

 **10.10:** aside from my boyfriend

 

 **iDK:** <3

 

 **10.10** : <3333

 **10.10:** anyway

 **10.10:** WHEN I FIRST MET YOU IN OUR FIRST YEAR I SHIT YOU NOT

 **10.10:** I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU FOR THE LONGEST TIME

 **10.10:** THAT CUTE ASS THING YOUR NOSE DOES WHEN YOU SMILE?

 **10.10:** FUCK YEAH

 **10.10** : THE WAY YOU LAUGH?

 **10.10:** HOLY SHIT

 **10.10:** THE WAY YOU PULL YOUR SLEEVES DOWN SO THEY COVER YOUR HANDS?

 **10.10:** FUCKING YES HOLY FUCK

 **10.10:** do you see what im getting at wonwoo

 

 **wonu:** i didn't... realise you all felt like this

 **wonu:** i seriously thank you all for this

 **wonu:** it makes me really happy

 **wonu:** :)

 

 **moonprince:** HOLY SHIT

 **moonprince** : my best friend

 **moonprince:** my boy

 **moonprince:** using emojis??????

 **moonprince:** my life has changed

 

 **papacheols** : hey minghao??

 

 **lucky8** : wassup

 

 **papacheols:** have you got any more pictures of Wonwoo?

 **papacheols:** i feel as though i never see any pictures of him

 

 **lucky8:** sure bro

**lucky8:**

**lucky8:**

****

**lucky8:**

 

 **papacheols:** most groups have that one ugly friend

 **papacheols:** i think our group just happens to, instead, have a god instead

 **papacheols:** that god being 

 **papacheols:** jeon wonwoo

 **papacheols:** god of beauty

 

 **wonu:** uh

 **wonu:** thanks, seungcheol?

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday 5:52 pm**

_STOP BULLYING ME (2)_

 

 **gyu:** wonwoo are you gonna take the job??

 

 **woo:** i don't know

 **woo:** probably not

 **woo:** even though what everyone said was really nice, i'm still shy in front of cameras

 

 **gyu:** but ull be with seungkwannie!!

 **gyu:** seungkwan is so easy to be calm around

 

 **woo:** i know. that's the only reason i'm actually thinking about it

 **woo:** i mean, being a model will be fun but 

woo: i'm not sure i'm made for it

 

 **gyu:** wonwoo

 **gyu:** you are

 **gyu:** 100% 

 **gyu:** made for modelling

 

 **woo:** you're more made for modelling than me!

 **woo** : you're beautiful!

 **woo:** and tall

 **woo:** and you're so funny and easy to be around

 **woo** : you act like a puppy and it makes me smile seeing you because i know that you make me happy

 **woo:** and

 

 **gyu** : and?

 

 **woo:** i don't get why you like me

 

 **gyu:** wonwoo...

 

 **woo:** you're so YOu and i'm so me

 **woo:** i glare at everyone i have so little friends and even my friends dnt like being around me because im cold al the time

 **woo:** its not like i try to be cold it just comes out like and i have no way of correcting or filtering myself because i dont even know that im fucking doing it 

 **woo:** the whole thing drives me insane and i dont get that someone like YOU

 **woo:** likes someone as sad and useless as me

 

* * *

 

 

_INCOMING CALL FROM GYU_

 

_CALL ACCEPTED_

 

"Are you fucking stupid?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dramaaaaaa
> 
>  
> 
> also  
> model!wonwoo?  
> yes please


	27. *junhui rubs his grubby hands together happily, resembling a fly*

_INCOMING CALL FROM GYU_

 

_CALL ACCEPTED_

 

"Are you fucking stupid?"

 

"Gyu-"

 

"Wonwoo, you're beautiful. And I'm not saying that just because. I  _mean it_. Sometimes when I look at you, I don't know what it is, but you just make my life feel like it's good, you know? You're just... I don't know how to describe it. I guess... If beauty had a face, I feel like it would look like you, Wonwoo. I mean it."

 

"Mingyu..." 

 

"And that's what pisses me off about everything! You just- ugh... You always think so low of yourself and it fucking hurts because I think so highly of you, and so does everyone else. Junhui, Soonyoung, even Jihoon. They all think that you're amazing but because you're- because you're like this, you just can't see it. Sometimes I just want to say 'you're beautiful' to you until you finally realise that you really are. That model woman really knew what she was doing coming up to you because you belong to be on every single magazine out there. You deserve so much, Wonwoo."

 

"I... don't know what to say..."

 

"I don't understand, Wonwoo."

 

"Understand what?"

 

"Why you're like this. I've told you a million times that I like you. But you still think that you're worth nothing. You do like me back, right?"

 

"Of course I do! I just... I don't want to date until I finish my exams..."

 

"And that's okay. But, I just think- I think that maybe..."

 

"Maybe...?"

 

"Am I not enough? Is... Is that the problem? Am I not enough, Wonwoo? Is that why you think so lowly of yourself?"

 

"Mingyu, no! Oh, my god, no! You are more than enough! I just-"

 

"I love you so much but you're always so negative about yourself and it- it makes me think that  _I'm_ the problem. Because no matter how much I try to help, you still just say the same things and I..."

 

"Mingyu... Are you crying?"

 

"I don't know what to do, Wonwoo. How am I meant to make you happy if you don't let me make you happy?"

 

"I... Is Minghao in?"

 

"N-no... He went to Junhui's. Can you- Can you come over?"

 

"Yeah. I'll be there soon."

 

_CALL ENDED_

 

 

* * *

 

Thursday 6:04 pm

_stop exposing me (13)_

**tallming:** GUESS WHO IS GONNA BE A MODEL

 **tallming:** HINT

 **tallming:** HIS LAST NAME IS JEON

 **tallming:** AND HIS FIRST NAME IS

 **tallming:** WONWOO

 

 **boo:** omg wonwoo did you take the job?

 

 **wonu:** yeah

 **wonu:** At first, I wasn't sure but Mingyu did a good job at convincing me

 

 **moonprince:** everything went according to my plan

 

 **lucky8:** *junhui rubs his grubby hands together happily, resembling a fly*

 

 **moonprince:** babe

 

 **lucky8:** what

 **lucky8:** this is what u get for eating my food

 

 

 **papacheols:** im proud of you, wonwoo!

 **papacheols:** you seriously do look like a model tbh

 **papacheols:** and now you are one!

 **papacheols:** its amazing

 

 **realangel:** i cant believe all these high school kids are becoming models 

 **realangel:** and im just a sad college student

 

 **Joshooa:** You're a model in my eyes, Jeonghannie :)

 

 **realangel:** my boyfriend is such a sweet heart omg

 

**Joshooa:**

 

 **versol:** so both wonwoo and seungkwan are models?

 **versol:** fro the same company?

 

 **10.10** : what if they're trying to collect us

 **10.10** : theyre gonna collect all 13 of us and then call us seventeen and people are gonna wonder why the fuck were called seventeen if there are just 13 of us and then were gonn ahave to split into three different sub units so we can explain that because were 1 team and there are 13 of us and we have 3 units were seventeen but in reality the company wanted to get 17 actual people but 4 of them mysteriously disappeared leaving the rest of us to do all this stuff

 

 **papacheols:**...

 

 **zihoon:** ...

 

 **tallming:** ...

 

 **wonu:** ...

 

 **lucky8** :

 

* * *

(2 weeks later)

**Friday 7:04 pm**

_stop exposing me (13)_

 

 **moonprince:** im actually shaking

 

 **10.10:** shooketh™

 

 **zihoon:** why?

 

 **moonprince:** wonwoo had his first shoot a while ago

 **moonprince:** as we all knew

 **moonprince:** and he just got some of the pictures back and 

 **moonprince:** honestly?

 **moonprince:** i want to die

 **moonprince:** it is legit

 **moonprince:** some of the most beautiful shit i've ever seen

 **moonprince:** wonwoo show them

 **moonprince:** like now

 

**wonu:**

**wonu:**

 

 **realangel:** omg

 **realangel:** a ho cried

 **realangel:** and that ho

 **realangel** : iS mE

 

 **boo** : i've honestly never been so attracted to someone

 

 **versol:** i would get offened but like

 **versol:** fucking same

 

 **tallming** : even tho me and wonwoo arent dating yet

 **tallming:** im still gonna say that im a proud boyfriend

 **tallming** : because these are fucking beautiful

**tallming:**

**tallming:** yes.

 

 **wonu:** I'm still not 100% on the whole modelling thing.

 **wonu** : half of me still thinks that I'm not very attractive

 **wonu:** but with all of you being like this, it makes me feel nice 

 **wonu:** and happy

 **wonu:** so thank you

 **wonu:** I know that sometimes I come off a little... cold

 **wonu:** but I want you all to know that I seriously apprieciate you

 **wonu** : you're the best friends someone could possibly ask for

 **wonu:** and i'll keep doing the modelling job

 **wonu:** It's nice working with Seungkwannie.

 **wonu:** it's nice being friends with you twelve

 

boo: I'm??

 

iDK: crying???

 

 **10.10:** Wonwoo that was SO CUTE IM

 **10.10:** i cant handle it there are actual tears streaming down my face

 **10.10:** wonwoo i love you so much

 

 **wonu:** :)

 **wonu:** I love you too, Soonyoung.

 **wonu** : I love all of you.

 

**moonprince:**

****

**moonprince:** S N A T C H E D

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may have gotten a little emotional writing the first bit  
> ive been emotional all day  
> maybe because
> 
> MINGHAO RELEASED A FUCKING MIXTAPE  
> WHAT THE A C T U A L FUCK  
> i cant handle it  
> why   
> what   
> hoW
> 
>  
> 
> its so beautiful his voice is amazing can you hear me C R Y I N G


	28. Minghao, choke.

**Friday 6:05 pm**

_stop exposing me (13)_

 

 **10.10:** sigh

 

 **iDK:** whats up?

 

 **10.10:** i cant believe graduation is soon 

 

 **moonprince:** ikr it's in like a month

 

 **10.10:** I DONT WANNA LEAVE MY BABY SEOKMN ALL ALONE IN HIGH SCHOOL

 **10.10:** WHO IS HE GONNA EAT HIS LUNCH WITH

 **10.10:** WHO IS HE GONNA HUG WHEN HES GOING TO HIS NEXT CLASS

 **10.10:** WHAT IS HE GONNA DO

 

 **iDK:** babe i have other friends in school

 

 **moonprince:** tbh i feel the same

 **moonprince** : im gonna miss my minghao while im off in college and hes all alone in high school

 

 **lucky8:** idk u could always yk

 **lucky8:** come to my house like what

 

 **moonprince** : yea but that involves going outside

 **moonprince** : ;3;

 

 **boo:** i should just be glad that my boyfriend is in the same year as me :)

 

 **moonprince:** -.- that smiley face holds so much rudeness

 

 **realangel** : lol maybe you can just ask seungcheol and jihoon how they do it

 **realangel:** jihoon is in high school

 

 **zihoon** : we're not dating, though

 

 **realangel:** seungcheol is in college

 **realangel:** Pls don't interrupt me wtf

 

 **Joshooa:** I'm sure you'll make it all work.

 **Joshooa:** Seokmin and Soonyoung are glued together so I doubt their relationship is going to weaken

 **Joshooa:** Same goes for Junhui and Minghao

 **Joshooa:** You lot love each other too much to drift apart

 **Joshooa:** The only way I imagine you drifting apart is if you move to another country or something, haha

 

 **papacheols:** wait, so graduation is next month?

 

 **wonu:** yeah, it's next month

 

 **papacheols:** ok

 

 **10.10:** we should have a coming of age ceremony for jihoon lol

 

 **zihoon:** why

 

 **10.10:** cos ur no longer a child and seungcheol can finally fuck u

 

 **zihoon:** i was never a child in the first place

 **zihoon:** what the fuck

 

 **papacheols:** it's not like that;;

 **papacheols:** im just waiting until he's out of high school so i dont distract him or anything

 

 **wonu:** yea, I don't see what's the big problem with not rushing into relationships

 **wonu:** everyone here

 **wonu:** especially Hansol and Seungkwan

 **wonu:** all rushed into relationships

 **wonu:** what if it doesn't work out like you wanted it to and everything gets messed up?

 

 **boo:** jeez you're in a positive mood

 

 **lucky8** : hes upset cos mingyu had to stop hugging him and do hw

 

 **wonu** : Minghao, choke.

 

 **versol:** ive never seen sum1 say choke with so much grammar be4

 

 **zihoon:** how did your texting somehow become MORE stupid?

 

 **versol:** im trying something new

 

 **zihoon:** well stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda short sorry


	29. 'u'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to sleep but i also cant sleep cos im in an emotional mood
> 
> i read through all the comments you guys left on this fanfic and honestly?  
> you're all beautiful humans and i love each and every one of you  
> i may or may not have cried a little cos all the support i've gotten is a little too much for my poor heart but i seriously love it  
> i love you all :)
> 
>  
> 
> also im sorry bout this chapter  
> oops

**Sunday 7:05 pm**

_stop exposing me (13)_

 

 **10.10:** do u everthink that if someone fucked a horse theyd kill themself

 

 **zihoon:** you do realise that there is like an entire documentary on that, right?

 

 **10.10** : what 

 **10.10:** seriously????

 **10.10:** seokmin i know what were watching next time u come round

 

 **iDK:** but i already had anime ready ...

 

 **10.10:** srry babe but i wanna watch this documentary

 

 **iDK** : ;3;

 

 **10.10:** then we can watch the anime

 

 **iDK:** 'u'

 

**lucky8 removed moonprince**

 

 **lucky8:** has anyone noticed that junhui is acting REALLY weird?

 **lucky8:** like weirder than usual

 

 **wonu:** To be honest?

 **wonu:** yeah

 **wonu:** He's been extra nice lately to everyone

 

 **boo:** you know that really nice pair of sunglasses he has?

 **boo:** the ones he wears everywhere and said he'd rather jump off a bridge than give them away?

 

 **lucky8:** yea?

 

 **boo:** he gave them to me the other day

 

 **zihoon:** he hasn't invaded my personal space in ages

 **zihoon:** it's getting a little weird at this point so I can't even enjoy it.

 

 **papacheols:** it was sorta weird that he cancelled his gym membership

 **papacheols:** he likes going to the gym from what ive seen

 

 **lucky8:** yeah

 **lucky8:** hes been so weird lately and i dont know why

 **lucky8:** the other day he came over to my house and i thouht that we were gonna u know but he said that he just wanted to cuddle

 **lucky8:** i was fine with it at first cos hes always been rlly clingy but then he started crying and wouldnt let me go

 **lucky8:** he didnt say anything afterwards

 **lucky8:** idk whats going on with him

 **lucky8:** its scaring me

 

 **10.10:** i dont,,, wanna add fuel to the fire but the other day he told me and chan that he wanted to leave the dance group

 **10.10:** he said that after graduation he wouldnt be able to be in it so he said it would be better to leave it now

 

 **lucky8:** wouldnt be able to be in it??

 **lucky8:** what?

 **lucky8:** why didnt he tell me this?

 **lucky8:** i dont

 **lucky8:** know whats going on 

 

 **Joshooa:** Minghao, you should talk to him in private.

 **Joshooa:** If he doesn't talk, then try again another time.

 **Joshooa:** Just make sure he knows how bad it makes you feel, though.

 

 **lucky8:** ok,,

 

* * *

 

**Sunday 7:14 pm**

_prince and his elf <3_

 

 **elf** : babe

 **e** l **f:** dont ignore me

 **elf:** it says ur reading them

 **elf:** reply

 **elf:** Junhui.

 **elf** : Wen Junhui, fucking reply to my messages.

 

 **prince:** what's up babe? ^_^

 

 **elf:** dont 'what's up babe' me

 **elf:** whats going on?

 **elf:** y r u being all weird?

 **elf:** soonyoung told me u dropped out of dance club

 **elf** : y?

 **elf:** also y didnt u tell me?

 **elf** : i thought u were meant to tell me everything

 **elf:** i thought u loved me junhui

 

 **prince:** minghao no!

 **prince:** i do love you!! 

 **prince:** i love you so much! 

 **prince:** ive just had a hard time lately

 **prince:** i didnt know how to tell you this so ive been trying to avoid it

 

 **elf:** tell me what?

 

 **prince:** Minghao, I want you to know that, no matter what, i love you

 **prince:** doesnt matter how far we are from one another

 **prince:** doesnt matter where we are or what were doing

 **prince:** i love you like no one else

 **prince:** you are my most important person

 

 **elf:** junhui what are you trying to say to me?

 

 **prince:** Minghao

 **prince:** you know how graduation is soon?

 

 **elf:** yea?

 **elf:** stop stalling and tell me already

 

 **prince:** minghao...

 **prince:** my parents are making me go to college in Shenzhen 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i use cliffhangers too much?  
> idk
> 
> whelp
> 
> i wonder how minghao is gonna react to this


	30. I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna leave a week before my next update but  
> nah
> 
> i was trying to keep you lot on your feet but i can't not update this cos i feel bad for minghao

**Sunday 7:20 pm**

_prince and his elf <3 (2)_

 

 **prince:**  minghao...

 **prince:**  my parents are making me go to college in Shenzhen 

 **prince:** im really sorry

 **prince** : i would try to talk them out of it but theyve already paid for eveything

 **prince** : i seriously am so sorry minghao

 **prince** : minghao?

 **prince:** babe please dont ignore me 

 **prince** : please reply

 **prince** : say whatever you want to me

 **prince** : idc what you want to say just tell me 

 **prince:** just please

 **prince:** dont ignore me

 

 **elf:** this is a joke right?

 **elf:** ur joking right?

 **elf:** did soonyoung put u up to this?

 **elf:** he said he wanted to get me back for that time i kissed seokmins cheek haha

 **elf** : its funny seriously

 **elf:** now can u tell me what's really up?

 

 **prince:** minghao...

 **prince:** im not joking

 **prince:** they seriously want me to go to china for college

 **prince** : im so so sorry minghao

 

 **elf** : stop fucking joking junhui

 **elf:** u said u wouldnt fucking leave me

 

 **prince:** baby i know 

 **prince** : but i have no choice in this 

 **prince** : mum and dad have already set it all out

 **prince** : im staying with my uncle in shenzhen

 

 **elf** : fucking stop

 **elf:** no

 **elf** : fucking no

 **elf:** u cant jsut

 **elf:** up and leave like that junhui what the fuck

 

 **prince:** babe im sorry

 

 **elf:** ur a piece of shit wen junhui

 

 **prince:** i know

 

 **elf:** u dont get to make me feel all this shit and then fucking leave

 **elf:** what the fuck

 **elf:** junhui

 

 **prince:** yeah?

 

 **elf:** pleas

 **elf:** tell me this is a joke

 **elf:** please tell me ur not being srious

 **elf:** please

 **elf** : please dont tell me ur leavng me

 

 **prince** : I'm sorry.

 

 **elf:** junhui you cant do this 

 

 **prince:** i have no choice in the matter, Minghao

 **prince:** trust me if i had a choice i would never leave your eyesight

 **prince:** but my parents are making me

 

 **elf:** but i love u junhui

 

 **prince:** i know.

 

 **elf:** and i cant believe ud do this

 **elf:** i fucking hate this 

 

 **prince** : i know

 

 **elf:** junhui please

 

 **prince:** I'm sorry, Minghao. I really am. As soon as high school finishes, I'm going to China and I won't be back for around five years. 

 **prince:** im so sorry minghao 

 **prince:** i love you 

 

* * *

**Sunday 7:40 pm**

 

_kermit the frog be burning (2)_

 

 **hao:** soonyoung

 **hao** : junhui is leaving

 **hao:** hes going to fucking china when high school finishes 

 **hao:** he wont be back for 5 fucking years

 **hao:** i cant breathe 

 **hao:** i just keep crying and everything feels like shit

 **hao** : mingyu went over to wonwoos and im scared

 **hao:** what if hes leaving because he doesnt love me anymore?

 **hao:** oh god what if this entire thing with me was just a fucking fling

 **hao:** i feel sick

 **hao:** soonyoung i dont know what to do

 **hao** : help me 

 **hao** : please

 

 **hsoh:** dont worry minghao

 **hsoh:** ill be over in a bit :)

 **hsoh:** ill bring ur favourite ice cream and some anime to watch

 

 **hao** : thx soonyoungie

 

 **hsoh:** <3

 

* * *

 

**Sunday 9:04 pm**

_dance bros (2)_

 

 **HURRICANE:** wen junhui what the actual fuck

 

 **nekk** : soonyoung please dont

 

 **HURRICANE:** ive never seen minghao cry this much

 **HURRICANE:** what the hell is even going on 

 

 **nekk:** my parents are making me go to college in china and i cant turn around and tell them no because they've already spent so much money on it

 

 **HURRICANE** : what about minghao?

 **HURRICANE:** didnt u tell ur parents that u have a bf who 

 **HURRICANE:** oh idk

 **HURRICANE:** NOT want his boyfriend to go to ANOTHER FUCKING COUNTRY?

 

 **nekk:** do you think i fucking want to go?

 **nekk:** soonyoung i dont want to leave 

 **nekk:** but i have NO FUCKING CHOICE

 **nekk** : i cant just turn around and tell them that im not going because my parents almost went bankrupt trying to get me into this college okay?

 

 **HURRICANE** : im sorry junhui

 **HURRICANE** : i didnt think of it like that

 **HURRICANE:** i just got worked up cos this is MINGHAO were talking about

 **HURRICANE:** he never cries and yet here he is

 **HURRICANE:** weeping his eyes out

 **HURRICANE** : idk what to do about it...

 

 **nekk:** i love him so much soonyoung

 

 **HURRICANE:** ik u do

 **HURRICANE:** yk he probably wants u here

 **HURRICANE:** he may say that he doesn't but...

 **HURRICANE:** im magic :)

 

 **nekk:** should i come over?

 

 **HURRICANE:** ill be in the kitchen 

 **HURRICANE** : hes in his room

 

* * *

 

 

Junhui arrived at Minghao's flat with a heavy feeling in his chest. He hadn't been crying but he could feel the knot in his throat become tighter and tighter at the thought of speaking to his boyfriend. It was difficult to breathe and even harder to speak. Junhui clenched his fists to stop the shaking and entered. 

He waved at Minghao's uncle, who was sitting on the sofa watching tv, and stopped when he made eye contact with Soonyoung, who was leaning on the kitchen counter, sipping orange juice from a carton. The younger male laughed gently at the sight of him, a wide grin on his face. "Dude, you look like shit." Junhui just rolled his eyes before walking to Minghao's bedroom. He would have replied to Soonyoung with something witty, but he hardly had it in him to even smile.

With shaking fingers, Junhui slowly opened Minghao's door. The first thing he noticed was that the lights were off. The second thing he noticed was the quiet sobbing coming from Minghao's bed. His stomach churned at the sound and he had the sudden urge to wrap the younger male into a hug, cradling his head in his hands. Hearing the door open and seeing light spill into his dark bedroom, Minghao lifted his head, squinting slightly. "Soonyoung?" Junhui's heart tightened when he heard how hoarse Minghao's voice was from crying.

"No," he replied quietly, closing the door with a quiet click behind him. Minghao instantly connected the dots because he turned back around, hiding his face from the older male.

"Get out," he said, his voice shaky.

"Minghao-" 

"I said get out!" Junhui startled at Minghao's raised voice and he froze, his hand half outstretched. As the room grew quiet, his hand slowly recoiled before falling limp at his side. All Junhui could hear was the faint noise of laughter from the front room and Minghao's trembling intakes of breath. After a few moments, Minghao finally spoke up. "Are you really going to China?"

Junhui stayed silent, unsure of what to say. 

Minghao scoffed and sat up, looking at Junhui. Even in the dark Junhui could make out how puffy his eyes were from crying. "For five years?" Junhui nodded, his gaze on the floor. The younger male laughed weakly, running trembling fingers through his hair. "How... How am I meant to respond to that, Junhui? Do you expect me to be fine with it?" Junhui could tell that, from the tone of Minghao's voice, he was on the verge of crying. 

He stood still for a couple more seconds before making his way to Minghao's bed, placing himself down next to him slowly. "Minghao, of course, not. I'd... I'd actually prefer you to be angry," he said with an empty laugh, feeling the knot from before tightening in his throat. Minghao shuffled away from Junhui, which only made it worse. "I just don't want you thinking that I want this, Minghao. This-This whole thing is the opposite of what I want." Junhui mustered up his courage and reached forward, placing a hand over Minghao's where it rested on the bed. Thankfully, he didn't move it. Drawing circles on Minghao's skin with his thumb, he carried on. "Minghao, I love you so much. I don't want to leave you, or anything here. But I seriously-" He swallowed, taking Minghao's hand and entwining it with his. Minghao turned to look at him and Junhui could see tears forming in his eyes. 

"I don't have a choice in the matter. My parents, they-they almost went bankrupt trying to get me into this college. I don't want to leave you but I also don't want to disappoint my parents." Junhui took a deep breath as he felt tears appearing in his own eyes. He blinked them away as they came, wanting to look strong in front of Minghao. "If I could do both, I would but... I can't."

Minghao used his free hand to wipe away his own tears as one slipped down his cheek. "Why can't you stay with me, though?" He asked, even though he already knew that wasn't possible.

"Minghao, I really would but you know that I can't. You know how much I love my parents. You may be my everything but they're still my parents. They raised me, I can't just-" he stopped, taking Minghao's other hand and holding them in his, kissing his fingertips lightly. "I love you so much, Minghao. You know that, right?" He felt Minghao nod and couldn't help but smile. "You are everything to me. There is nothing in this world that I love more than you." Junhui lifted his gaze to meet Minghao's, who was, thankfully, smiling as well. "You know that no matter what happens, you'll always be mine, and I'll always be yours." Letting go of Minghao's hand, Junhui wiped away the younger's tears, kissing his forehead.

"Junhui," Minghao said quietly, placing his hands over Junhui's.

"Yeah?" 

"I love you too," he mumbled before placing a chaste kiss on the other's lips. Junhui's smile broke out into a wide grin and he wrapped his arms around Minghao, holding him close. The two fell silent, the sound of gentle breathing filling the room. Minghao suddenly sighed before saying, "Junhui?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise to text me every day." Junhui smiled at Minghao's words and placed a kiss on Minghao's head. He lingered there for a moment, taking in Minghao's scent.

"I'll text you, call you, facetime you, whatever. I'll do anything you want, Minghao." 

Junhui felt Minghao shift in his arms before growing silent. After a minute or two, Junhui heard his breathing become heavier and he realised that the younger male had fallen asleep. With a smile, he leaned against the wall, cradling Minghao in his arms. "Xu Minghao," he whispered, exhaling softly, "I love you."

 


	31. t r i g g e r e d

**Monday 12:03 pm**

_kwanie and nonie (2)_ **  
**

 

 **nonie** : baby how are u feeling?

 

 **kwanie:** good i guess

 **kwanie** : mum just got me soup and my temperatures gone down so

 **kwanie:** how's school?

 **kwanie:** well, actually, how's minghao?

 

 **nonie:** hes good 

 **nonie:** well as good as he can be i guess

 **nonie:** were all eating lunch outside rn and theyre cuddling 

 **nonie:** well minghao is eating his lunch and junhui is hugging him from behind

 **nonie:** im pretty sure that hes whispering into his ear too cos hao is blushing lol

 

 **kwanie:** im really glad that they didn't fall out after junhui told him

 **kwanie:** idk what i would do if it wasn't for my junhao 

 

 **nonie:** ur junhao? lol

 

 **kwanie:** they're so cute hansollie 

 **kwanie:** its the perfect story

 **kwanie:** guy who sleeps around a lot falls in love with the cool, quiet guy and they become an adorable couple

 **kwanie** : i love it

 

 **nonie:** haha i love u

 

 **kwanie:** i love you too hansollie  <33

 **kwanie:** hansollie promise me something

 

 **nonie:** anything

 

 **kwanie:** if we ever get separated somehow, promise me that you'll love me

 

 **nonie** : i dont need to promise that tho babe

 

 **kwanie** : ?? :(

 

 **nonie:** because there is no way in hell were getting seperated 

 

**kwanie:**

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday 8:40 pm**

_stop exposing me (12)_

 

**lucky8 added moonprince**

 

 **lucky8** : srry for taking u off babe

 

 **moonprince** : its cool babe :)

 

 **10.10:** hey guys do u wanna hear my idea for a rlly cool fanfic bout shrek and the cow from the laughing cow adverts?

**realangel:** no?

 

 **10.10:** too bad

 **10.10:** right so shrek owns this huge company and the cow starts working for him

 **10.10:** and shrek says to her 'be my girl'

 **10.10:** and she says 'no sir im married'

 **10.10:** and

 **10.10:** shrek freaks out and starts crying

 **10.10:** and

 

 **zihoon:** yu guyzz lnow i kove yuo right???

 

 **10.10:** what?

 

 **zihoon:** uu lot! youre like thw besstest freidns i could ask fro

 **zihoon:** is bestested a wrd?

 **zihoon:** probabyl i dunno lol

 

 **realangel:** what on earth is going on 

 

 **zihoon:** JEOGNAJN

 

 **realangel:** yes??? 

 

 **zihoon:** dud u know that your long ahir sutied you relly well?

 **zihoon:** itw as beautiful

 

 **realangel:** thank you??? im so confused

 

 **Joshooa:** Jihoon, are you drunk?

 

 **zihoon:** a litel bit

 

 **Joshooa:** How much have you drank?

 

 **zihoon:** like 6 bottes?

 **zihoon:** *botles

 **zihoon** : *botties

 **zihoon:** hahaha botties

 

 **wonu:** a drunk jihoon is a cute jihoon

 **wonu:** who would have thought

 

 **zihoon:** WOWWOO

 **zihoon** : im realyl gald u becaem a model

 **zihoon** : u deserve it

 **zihoon:** also if u and mingyu dont fuck soon im gonna go craz

 **zihoon:** u so like each other and im ngetin frustated

 

 **tallming:** i- 

 **tallming:** ok

 

 **zihoon:** ahhh

 **zihoon:** wheres cheollie

 **zihoon:** i havent see him in ages

 **zihoon:** cheolllieee

 

 **realangel:** cheollie? jesus christ you two really are something

 **realangel:** and idk where seungcheol is 

 **realangel:** he said that he was helping some girl in his class with work

 

 **zihoon:** som girl?

 **zihoon:** y would a girl be mor impoant than me?

 **zihoon:** he said hat he liked me 

 **zihoon:** why wold he e wiht anohter gril

 

 **wonu:** why do I get the strong feeling you're crying?

 

 **zihoon:** BEACSE I AM WONPOW

 **zihoon** : ithoght he like dme bur obvsiouly not

 

 **realangel** : he was literally just helping with work

 **realangel:** calm down

 **realangel:** sigh i cant believe im about to say this

 **realangel** : jihoon where are you?

 

 **zihoon:** im ner the park with the big yllw swing

 

 **realangel:** ok i'll come pick you up

 **realangel:** dont do anything stupid

 

 **zihoon:** ok mum haha

 

 **10.10:** i nver got to finish my story

 **10.10** : ;^;

 

* * *

**Thursday 11:05 am**  


_stop exposing me (13)_

 

 **zihoon:** i am never drinking 

 **zihoon:** EVER AGAIN

 **zihoon** : i feel as though i've been smashed over the head with a sledgehammer multiple times

 

 **realangel:** i'm surprised you aren't dead, tbh

 **realangel:** you're so small, it's amazing you can drink so much

 

 **zihoon** : ill kill you, jeonghan

 

 **realangel:** u cant kill an angel :)

 

 **zihoon:** fucking watch me, fuck face

 

 **dinochan:** i hate them

 

 **10.10:** hate who???

 

**dinochan removed tallming**

**dinochan removed wonu**

 

 **dinochan:** so i'm hanging out with mingyu 

 **dinochan:** and he's texting wonwoo, which i'm fine with

 **dinochan:** and then all of a sudden i just see this huge grin on mingyu's face and i look over and wonwoo's sent him a selfie

 **dinochan:** and it's just so?? cute??

 **dinochan:** mingyu goes on to show me all of the selfies that wonwoo has sent him and he's just there appreciating him and being loving

 **dinochan:** AND I'M DISGUSTED

 **dinochan:** WHY THE FUCK CANT THEY JUST LOVE EACH OTHER AND KISS AND BE HAPPY AND GET MARRIED AND ADOPT KIDS AND A FUCKING DOG

 **dinochan:** IM SO PISSED

 

 **10.10:** chan is

 **10.10:** t r i g g e r e d

 

 **dinochan:** I AM

 **dinochan** : i just want them to be happy

 **dinochan:** theyre so cute together and they obviously like each other and it annoys me so much

 **dinochan:** ok rant over

 **dinochan:** can someone add them i need to go do some hw :)

 

**10.10 added tallming**

**10.10 added wonu**

 

 **wonu:** what was that about?

 

 **10.10** : chan needed to vent about u two

 

 **tallming** : uhm ok

 

* * *

 

**Friday 9:43 pm**

 

_small boy :) (2)_

 

 **small boy:** can i change the chat name

 

 **cheol:** no!

 **cheol:** it suits you so well jihoon

 **cheol:** youre so cute and small and i love it

 

 **small boy:** ugh

 

 **cheol:** oh yeah ive been meaning to ask

 **cheol:** what happened on wednesday?

 **cheol:** ik you got drunk but i wanna know why

 

 **small boy:** idk i was hanging out with people from my year and we just got drunk

 **small boy:** it wasn't much

 

 **cheol:** ok...

 **cheol:** you really shouldn't be drinking at your age but if you are, you should come round mine and drink

 **cheol** : if youre gonna do it then i want you to be safe while doing it

 

 **small boy:** seungcheol, you're such a dork

 

**cheol:**

**cheol:** im just tryna eat and you're out here hurting my feelings

 

 **small boy:** i didn't mean it in a mean way

 **small boy:** it's cute

 **small boy:** you're cute

 

 **cheol:** im??

 **cheol:** youre so cute jihoonie~~

 **cheol:** i love it

 

 **small boy:** right

 

 **cheol:** :(

 

 **small boy:** what?

 

 **cheol:** do i not get a selfie??

 

**small boy:**

 

 **cheol:** ahhh you're so cute 

 **cheol:** your new hair colour suits you really well btw

 

 **small boy:** seungcheol i want to talk about something

 

 **cheol:** yeah?? :)

 

 **small boy:** graduation. What do you want to do?

 **small boy:** you promised me that as soon as I'm out of high school, you'll stop dancing around me and ask me out

 **small boy** : do you want to go anywhere or something?

 

 **cheol:** i have a surprise for you :))

 **cheol:** i'm gonna surprise you with something thatll make you cry with happiness

 

 **small boy:** tha's a little weird, cheol

 

 **cheol** : yea ik lol im joking

 **cheol:** but i do have a surprise for you.

 **cheol:** and i know you're going to like it

 

 **small boy:** right. cheol, i should probably go to bed

 **small boy:** i'm tired

 

 **cheol:** ok jihoonie have a good sleep 

 **cheol:** love you~~~~~  <3 <3

 

 **small boy:** haha wtf

 **small boy:** talk to you tomorrow, cheollie

 **small boy** : <3

 

 **cheol:** ahhhh youre so cute i actually cant handle it

 

* * *

 

**Sunday 5:04 pm**

_children (6)_

 

 **donkey kong** : hey hansol seungkwan i was wondering

 

 **sol:** whats up

 

 **queen:** yea? 

 

 **donkey kong:** have u two fucked yet

 

 **sol** : haha wtf no

 

 **donkey kong:** u havent?????

 

 **kermit:** wtf i coulda sworn u two have

 

 **queen:** no, we've only ever made out 

 

 **kermit:** so no like touching action??

 

 **sol:** the most ive got is touching  seungkwans ass while making out

 

 **kermit:** lmao wtf

 

 **queen:** hansol, why are you even telling them about our sex life

 

 **tree** : hes telling us cos you dont have a sex life seungkwanie the fuck

 

 **queen:** well, that's because it isn't important 

 

 **donkey kong:** lol ok

 

 **kermit:** guys can i vent for a bit 

 

 **tree:** sure go ahead dude

 

 **kermit:** junhui is so cute wtf

 **kermit** : he tries to act like hes the sexiest thing ever to walk the world and well

 **kermit** : he is but hes also just the cutest person ever?

 **kermit:** its so annoying

**kermit:**

**kermit:** and also

 **kermit:** he has this cute dip between his two front teeth and its so cute and i love it so much

**kermit:**

****

**kermit:**

****

**kermit:**

**kermit:** have u ever seen photos of junhui when he was a kid?

 **kermit:** he was so adorable id understand

 **kermit:** baby junhui is the best junhui

**kermit:**

**kermit:**

**kermit** : ok im done

 

 **donkey kong:** um

 

 **sol:** an affectionate hao?

 **sol:** where am i

 **sol:** who am i

 **sol:** life isnt real 

 

 **kermit:** get fucked hansol

 

 **tree:** there's our minghao!!

 **tree:** hes back from his trip 

 

 **queen** : trip to where?

 

 **tree:** feelings

 

**kermit:**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this chapter sucks sorry


	32. thunderfuck pickuptruck

**Tuesday 4:05 pm**

 

**dinochan made a group chat**

 

**dinochan added tallming, iDK, versol, papacheols, realangel, lucky8, Joshooa and boo**

 

**dinochan named the group chat Graduation**

 

_Graduation (9)_

 

 **dinochan:** guys are we doing anything for their graduation?

 **dinochan:** are we throwing a party or anything?

 **dinochan:** i mean its in like 2 weeks

 

 **papacheols:** i've planned a surprise for jihoon but that's more of a 

 **papacheols:** 'im gonna ask him to be my boyfriend' kind of surprise so it's different

 

 **realangel:** omg shut up youre so gross

 

 **papacheols:** um? ok

 

 **realangel:** but answering chan

 **realangel:** we should totally have a party for them

 **realangel:** they'll be goin to college thats a big thing

 

 **Joshooa:** We can throw it at one of our apartments. It'll probably be easier if it's at ours, though, since Seungcheol's apartment is always a mess

 

 **versol:** can i ask a q

 

 **Joshooa:** No, Hansol, there will be no weed.

 

 **versol:** how did u know i was gonna say that

 

 **boo:** because thats all you do babe

 

 **papacheols:** isn't it bad to smoke a lot of weed

 

 **boo:** it is and i've been trying to get him to smoke less

 **boo** : he is listening so he's not as bad

 

 **dinochan** : so we're having a party at jisoo's and jeonghan's place?

 **dinochan** : is anyone doing anything else?

 **dinochan:** no?

 **dinochan:** awesome! ill text you guys later so we can talk abt this :)

 

* * *

 

**Tuesday 5:45 pm**

_fuckin tree (2)_

 

 **the fuckin tree:** wonu :(

 

 **s o f t:** yea?

 

 **the fuckin tree:** where are u??

 

 **s o f t:** i'm at the library

 **s o f t:** they've got these new books that i've never read and they're pretty good

 

 **the fuckin tree:** can i come read with u?

 

 **s o f t:** you hate reading

 

 **the fuckin tree:** yea, but i like you

 

 **s o f t:** kim mingyu

 **s o f t:** you will be the death of me

 

 **the fuckin tree:** ;)))

 **the fuckin tree:** ok ill be there in a min 

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday 6:06 pm**

_kwanie and nonie (2)_

 

 

 **nonie:** i miss u :(

 

 **kwanie:** we saw each other like 2 hours ago 

 

 **nonie:** yea but i miss u

 

 **kwanie:** ...

 **kwanie:** i miss you too

 **kwanie:** but i have homework to do, and so do you

 

 **nonie** : but

 **nonie:** i can write poetry abt ur butt...

 

 **kwanie:** i would love to hear that but, like i said, i have homework

 

 **nonie** : :(((((

 

 **kwanie** : stop

 

 **nonie** : :((((((((((((((

 

 **kwanie:** hansolie, stooopppp

 

 **nonie** : :(

 

 **kwanie** : ugh

 **kwanie** : im not coming over but next time I do, I promise you can do whatever you want just stop making me feel bad

 

 **nonie:** even?

 

 **kwanie** : yes, we can make out

 

 **nonie:** spaghetti

 **nonie** : *woah

 **nonie** : i love u seungkwanie

 

 **kwanie** : how on earth does woah get changed to spaghetti

 

* * *

 

**Thursday 7:04 am**

_sunday morning (2)_

 

 **josh:** Good morning, sweet prince.

 

 **han** : good morning thunderfuck pickuptruck

 

 **josh** : Okay, then.

 

* * *

 

**Thursday 11:43 pm**

_chinese kings (2)_

 

 **haoie <3:** i actually cant believe u

 

 **jun jun:** whatd i do

 

 **haoie <3:** u left a giant ass hickey on my thigh 

 **haoie <3:** i only just noticed it and now it makes sense why people in the changing room were staring 

 

 **jun jun:** oops

 

**haoie <3:**

**haoie <3**: the fuck

 **haoie <3**: ur legit straight from hell

 

 **jun jun:** babe im obviously bisexual from hell

 

 **haoie <3:** im going to choke u 

 **haoie <3:** wait ud probably like that

 

 **jun jun:** lol babe i was just making sure they knew you're taken

 **jun jun:** babe haha dont ignore me 

 **jun jun:** i know you're not angry with me

 

 **haoie <3:** i am angry with u

**haoie <3:**

**haoie <3:** now people know that im a bottom

 **haoie <3:** u ruined my street cred junhui

 **haoie <3:** my sTREET CRED

 

 **jun jun:** would you like me to send you memes to calm you down

 

 **haoie <3:** no

 **haoie <3:** just get ur annoying ass over here so you can make it up to me

 

 **jun jun:** its almost midnight though

 

 **haoie <3:** are u coming or not

 

 **jun jun:** I'm coming :))

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder if anyone can tell what im planning here


	33. his face triggers me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ji
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> HAN

**Sunday 9:04 pm**

_cheol and han (2)_

 

 **evil:** ugh i love him so much

 

 **tired** : is this about jisoo

 

 **evil:** YeS

 **evil:** who else would it be about jeez

 **evil:** i want to marry him cheol

 **evil:** ive never felt this way about anyone before

 **evil:** he just makes me so happy

 **evil:** he just such a nerd

 **evil:** SUCH A NERD

 **evil:** he cares so much about other people and he does everything he can to make people happy

 **evil:** he looks after his friends and always keeps a smile on his face no matter what

 **evil:** hes such an angel

 **evil:** even when im being difficult he just waits and holds my hand until i calm down

 **evil:** and UGH

 **evil:** i love him so much i cant handle it

 

 **tired:** im so shocked i actually don't know what to say

 **tired:** how did jisoo bring out this side of you

 

 **evil** : idk and I HATE IT

 **evil** : and i love it

 **evil** : and idk what to do cheolllll

 **evil:** he just makes m so happy

 **evil:** look at his face

**evil:**

**evil:** he makes my heart just melt

 

 **tired:** are you really jeonghan???

 **tired:** this doesnt seem like jeonghan

 

 **evil:** oh shut it cheol i had to listen to you complain about how much you love jihoon so let me do this

 **evil:** ive never thought about settling down before but jisoo makes me want to

 **evil:** he makes me want to get married and adopt kids seungcheol

 **evil:** what do i doooooo

 

 **tired** : im screenshotting this so i can use it as blackmail later

 

 **evil:** fuck you, choi seungcheol

 **evil:** god

 **evil:** what did i do to get a man like hong jisoo

 **evil** : he's a literal angel

 **evil:** I hate him

 **evil:** his face triggers me

 

 **tired:** could this be the emotion

 **tired:** 'affection'

 

 **evil:** shut fuck the up seungcheol

 **evil** : youre enjoying this arent you

 

 **tired:** yep :)

 **tired** : jeonghan being sappy?

 **tired** : yes

 

 **evil:** i hate you

 **evil:** im going back tto my boyfriend

 **evil:** whom i lOVE

 

 **tired:** lol haha

 

* * *

 

**Monday 5:04 pm**

_Sunday morning (2)_

 

 **josh:** Hanie, are you really sulking about that restaurant not having your favourite flavour milkshake?

 

 **han:** ugh they only had banana and strawberry

 **han:** who even likes banana milkshakes

 

 **josh:** I like banana milkshakes...

 

 **han:** well i dont like it

 

 **josh:** You don't like anything, haha

 

 **han:** i like sleep and you so

 

 **josh:** You're so complicated sometimes, Hanie haha

 

 **han:** ikr you should get an award for sticking with me

 

 **josh** : You are my award, Hanie.

 **josh:** And I wouldn't trade you for anything.

 

 **han** : uGH

 **han:** i hate you

 **han:** i love you so much 

 **han:** UGHHGHG

 

 **josh:** haha

 **josh:** I love you too, babe ^-^

 

 **han** : actually kill me

 **han:** get your adorable ass over here and cuddle me

 

 **josh:** Ok, just give me five minutes

 

 **han:** <3

 

 **josh:** <3333

 

 


	34. we can do that, junhui

 

**Friday 5:05 pm**

_stop exposing me (13)_

 

 **lucky8:** y is there no sad sunglasses emoji

 **lucky8:** like to show that im sad but im still cool

 

 **papacheols:** what's wrong???

 

 **tallming:** we ran out of oreos

 

 **papacheols:** ohh

 

* * *

 

**Saturday 3:04 am**

_chinese kings (2)_

 

 **haoie <3:** are u sleep

 

 **jun jun:** i was but im up now

 

 **haoie <3**: ok nvm go back to sleep

 

 **jun jun:** what's wrong, hao?

 

 **haoie <3:** nothing ive just got a lot on my mind

 **haoie <3:** i just wanted to talk but if ur sleeping its cool

 

 **jun jun:** hey, hey babe 

 **jun jun:** idc if im asleep

 **jun jun:** if you need me, i'll be there

 **jun jun:** i'll put my face in a bowl of ice and text you until the end of the world

 

 **haoie <3**: im going to miss u so much when u leave

 **haoie <3:** ur the most important person in my life and idk how im gonna deal without u

 

 **jun jun:** baby i know how you feel 

 **jun jun:** but i'll text you constantly, we'll face time every single day and i'll come down whenever there is a holiday and i'll spend every single day with you

 **jun jun:** I'm going to miss you so much as well, minghao

 

 **haoie <3**: what if u meet someone better than me and leave me

 

 **jun jun:** hao, i would never

 **jun jun:** i would have to date the actual word 'perfection' to get something as amazing as you

 **jun jun:** and even that wouldn't be as good as you

 **jun jun:** you changed me, minghao

 **jun jun:** i dont sleep around anymore, i dont flirt with people, i dont do anything of that

 **jun jun:** because i love you and only you

 **jun jun:** you're the love of my life

 

 **haoie <3:** junhui...

 

 **jun jun:** im gonna face time you, okay?

 **jun jun** : i want to see your face

 

 **haoie <3:** ok :-)

 

* * *

 

**Sunday 6:40 pm**

_stop exposing me (13)_

 

 **dinochan:** i still can't believe graduation is next week

 

 **10.10:** I KNOWOWWW

 **10.10:** SEOKMINNNIE IM GONNA GO TO COLLLEEGGGEEE SOOOONNN

 **10.10:** IM HARDLY EVER GONNA SEE YOU 

 **10.10:** *UGLY CRYING SOUNDS*

 

 **iDK:** haha soonie we can hang out after school and stuff yk

 

 **10.10:** its not the same ;-;

 

 **dinochan** : ummmm

 **dinochan:** junhui, minghao are you two doing anything?

 **dinochan:** after graduation

 

 **moonprince:** i'll be leaving a week or so after grad so we won't be doing much

 **moonprince:** btw guys don't throw me a goodbye party

 **moonprince:** this isn't a goodbye situation

 **moonprince:** this is a see you later situation

 

 **tallming:** there are tears

 

 **realangel:** sooooo if were gonna throw a party, we call it a 'see you later' party?

 

 **Joshooa:** Hanie, you always find a way to have a party, huh?

 

 **realangel:** yep :)

 

 **moonprince:** I dont really want a party, tbh

 **moonprince:** i just want all 12 of you to say see me off at the airport

 

 **papacheols:** we can do that, junhui

 **papacheols** : anything for you :)


	35. We're weird but we're good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH
> 
> yes
> 
> needed to get that out  
> this chapter is gonna be a mess but im trying  
> btw i have no idea how graduation works  
> in england you get your exam results and then piss off like graduation isnt a thing
> 
>  
> 
> also  
> this isn't proofread so there is probs gonna be a shit ton of mistakes

**Friday 7:05 pm**

_stop exposing me (13)_

 

 **realangel:** im crying

 **realangel:** they're all so grown up

 

 **zihoon:** what

 

 **Joshooa:** He's still emotional over the graduation ceremony. 

 **Joshooa:** He keeps saying that, in two years, Chan will be graduating too and he can't take that.

 

 **dinochan:** ive still got 2 years pls dont talk about graduation it scares me

 

 **10.10:** I feel like an adult

 **10.10:** an adult man

 **10.10:** an adulter

 **10.10:** seokmin i dont wanna go to college ;-;

 **10.10:** im scared

 **10.10:** what if they dont like me

 **10.10:** whay if im too cool for them

 

 **iDK:** soonie dont worry

 **iDK:** ur too cool for high school

 **iDK:** but ur just right for college

 

 **10.10:** awe babe i love u

 **10.10:** <33333

 

 **iDK:** <33333

 

**zihoon:**

 

 **realangel:** do you guys wanna come round mine and jisoo's?

 **realangel:** we made plans to throw a grad party for you four

 

 **moonprince:** sure! its been a while since i went to a party

 

 **wonu:** If there's alcohol, i'm not going

 

 **realangel:** its at jisoo's apartment there is no way in hell there is gonna be alcohol

 

 **wonu:** fair point

 **wonu:** i'll go

 

 **10.10:** IM COMING

 **10.10:** I WANNA SAY GOODBYE TO CHAN BEFORE I NVER SEE HIM EVER AHGAIN

 

 **dinochan:** soonyoung,,,

 **dinochan:** we go to the same dance practice,,,

 

 **10.10:** its not hte same *wipes tears*

 

 **realangel:** jihoon?

 

 **zihoon:** idk

 

 **papacheols:** im going

 

 **zihoon:** fine whatever

 

 **realangel:** Lee Jihoon = whipped

 

* * *

 

 

"Soonyoung." 

"Yeah?"

Jeonghan sighed and placed the empty box of pizza onto the table. "Did you eat all of the pizza?"

Soonyoung was quiet for a moment before slowly shaking his head, inching away from the older male. "I have no idea what you're- Seokmin!" The aforementioned man jumped as he heard his name and looked up to see Soonyoung run towards him before using him as a shield. "Jeonghan is going to kill me. Please be a good boyfriend and hide me," he said in a quiet voice.

Seokmin looked up and met Jeonghan's eyes, a sheepish smile on his lips. Jeonghan rolled his eyes, placing a hand on his hip in true mum fashion. "Soonyoung, I swear to God. Seokmin, stop hiding Soonyoung and make him go out and buy more food."

The younger of the three shrugged his shoulders, a look of innocence on his face. "Soonyoung? I don't know a Soonyoung." 

Jeonghan groaned in frustration then gave up. "Whatever. We'll just order  _more_ pizza. But!" He pointed an accusing finger at Soonyoung and Seokmin. "You two lovebirds are paying." The two nodded before scuttling off, giggling amongst themselves. Jeonghan sighed again, running a hand through his hair. Beside him on the sofa, he heard someone chuckle and he looked down to see Seungcheol. "What?"

"You didn't swear once in that sentence," he pointed out, grinning. Jihoon was sitting next to him, his legs crossed on the sofa, an Xbox controller in his hands. Jeonghan wasn't sure if they could really call what they were doing a party (Seungkwan and Hansol had spent the entire time cuddling and so had Minghao and Junhui, Seokmin and Soonyoung were just being stupid, and the other two couples, Mingyu and Wonwoo and Jihoon and Seungcheol, were giving each other such loving stares whenever the other wasn't looking that Jeonghan was ready to punch himself) but it was nice. 

"When you're dating the definition of 'good', AKA Hong Jisoo, you forget how to swear," Jeonghan replied with a small laugh. He stood still for a second and then leant in closer so he could whisper into Seungcheol's ear. "Are you doing anything with him? He's just sitting there playing video games. Please tell me you're going to make a move tonight," he pleaded. Jeonghan, at this point, was sick of Seungcheol being a lovesick puppy. He just wanted him to grow some balls and ask Jihoon out. The older male sighed, glancing at Jihoon through the corner of his eye. "I'm going to, just... not now," he replied just as quietly. 

It wasn't a lot but it was enough for Jeonghan. He grinned and slapped Seungcheol on the shoulder before sauntering off, humming happily to himself. He headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge, not noticing Chan who had swerved out of the way of the door, almost getting hit by it. "Oh, God, sorry, Chan," Jeonghan quickly apologised, closing the fridge and checking the younger male for injuries. Chan laughed and shook his head, a wide grin on his face.

"I'm okay, Jeonghan," he assured him, his smile still huge. Jeonghan had to hold back the urge to cry; Chan was too cute for his own good. Instead, he just wrapped the shorter male into a hug, humming happily with a smile. "You're so cute, Chanie~" Chan giggled and wrapped his arms around the older male. "When I have kids, Chan, I hope they look exactly like you." Chan laughed again and then pulled away from the hug, a slight blush on his chubby cheeks. Jeonghan still loved the fact that Chan had baby fat; it made him look like an actual baby. It was adorable.

"You two seem happy." A new voice caused the two to shift their attention to Jisoo, who had just entered the kitchen. Jeonghan grinned, looking at his boyfriend.

"I'm loving our son, Jisoo," he said with a laugh. "Come join." Jisoo blinked a couple times and then smiled, walking over. The two older males wrapped their arms around Chan, hugging him tightly. 

"Guys~" Chan complained lovingly, giggling into their chests. "I can't breathe~" The three laughed and separated. "You two seriously are like parents," Chan said with a smile. 

"Why, because you love us and we're awesome?"

"No, because you're embarrassing." 

Jeonghan gasped, covering his chest in mock hurt. He sniffled and leant against Jisoo, who was laughing. "Our son hates us, babe- Yah, stop laughing!" 

"Sorry, sorry," Jisoo managed through laughter, tears in his eyes. Jeonghan tried to keep an annoyed look on his face but it failed due to his growing smile.

He really did love this dork.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Please tell me you're going to make a move tonight."_

Jeonghan's words kept resonating in Seungcheol's head. His voice was just as annoying in his head as it was in real life, Seungcheol thought, huffing. He had planned to do something with Jihoon, and the younger male knew about it - well, not about _what_ they were doing, but he knew he wanted to do something -, but when he was faced with the opportunity, he felt himself freeze. He was nervous. What if Jihoon regretted all of it and left Seungcheol in the dust, allowing him to be alone and boring on his own. The older took a glance at the boy next to him, feeling his chest tighten all of a sudden. He wouldn't be surprised, to be honest. Lee Jihoon was more beautiful than words could describe and even if they could, it wouldn't do him justice.

Seungcheol felt like the luckiest man on earth when he tested his luck and pressed his lips to the softest, cutest pair of lips he'd ever seen and they  _kissed back_. He was more than sure that Jihoon was going to push him off and call him a creep and never speak with him again. He had actually prepared for that. It was like the Heavens itself had given Seungcheol a big ol' thumbs up. However, Seungcheol was kind of worried that this was just God giving him one last 'fuck you' before making him kick the bucket. Either way, it was, arguably, the best moment of Seungcheol's life.

The older male cleared his throat awkwardly, gaining Jihoon's attention, and swallowed, keeping his gaze off of him. "So, um... You're now officially an adult, huh?"

"I've been an adult since the day I turned eighteen, Seungcheol."

Seungcheol laughed nervously, feeling a hot blush creep onto his cheeks. "Yeah, haha, of course," he managed to stutter out, his eyes still elsewhere. He heard the younger laugh and his blush grew darker. 

"God, you're awkward," Jihoon said with a chuckle, shuffling closer to Seungcheol. "Didn't you say you had something planned for me?" Seungcheol felt the couch dip and he looked over to see Jihoon on his knees next to him, his face closer than he'd expected it to be. Jihoon tilted his head slightly when Seungcheol continued to stare without words, his eyes innocent. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked, reaching forward and placing the back of his hand on Seungcheol's forehead. "You're really warm... Are you ill or drunk... or something?"

"N-no, I just, um..." Seungcheol pursed his lips, looking everywhere but Jihoon's face. "I'm just... nervous." 

Jihoon laughed again. "About what?" He leaned forward and placed his chin on Seungcheol's shoulder, causing the older's heartbeat to race even faster. 

He took a deep breath, let it out, and then took another. "I don't wanna mess this up," Seungcheol replied quietly, moving away from Jihoon so they could face each other. "I want... to make it perfect."

"What, when you ask me out?" Jihoon leaned back a little, grabbing the controller and pausing his game, then smiled at Seungcheol. "It doesn't need to be perfect, Cheol. I just want you to ask me out," he said with a smile, his dimples deepening. Seungcheol has the sudden urge to reach forward and place kisses where the dimples were but he decided to leave that till later. "I don't care if it isn't perfect."

Seungcheol couldn't help but smile. "You may not care, but you deserve perfect, Jihoon-" Seungcheol's words were interrupted when a gagging noise came from behind the sofa. Alarmed, Seungcheol jumped up to find the source of the noise but his worry left instantly when he saw Minghao and Minyu pretending to throw up after overhearing the two. "What the hell?"

"Oh-" Minghao covered his mouth, gagging once more. Mingyu, who was fighting back a laugh, pat his back gently. "You two- Oh, Jesus- are gross- Ah!" Minghao yelped with a grin when Jihoon threw a cushion at them, a blush on his cheeks. 

"Piss off, you two. Why don't you go fuck your boyfriends, huh?" Minghao smirked with a raised eyebrow. "Actually, I take that back," Jihoon added with a grossed out face. Seungcheol laughed at the sight, grinning wide. After another threat from Jihoon, the two ran off, laughing while still making vomiting sounds. "I swear." Jihoon shook his head, crossing his arms with a pout. "They're such fucks."

"They're just having fun," Seungcheol said with a smile. With a content sigh, he sat down next to Jihoon, laying his arm on the back of the sofa. "I think at this point, I could let Minghao get away with murder."

"Hm," Jihoon hummed, staring at Seungcheol's arm. The older male took a moment to realise what he wanted before smiling, nodding towards his arm. His heart tightened when Jihoon smiled, a slight blush on his cute cheeks. Jihoon nestled into Seungcheol's side, his head resting happily on his shoulder. Seungcheol took a moment to breathe in Jihoon's scent before letting out a long breath, closing his eyes.

It was nice. It was always nice having Jihoon close; he smelt like home. Even though Seungcheol was older (and relatively larger) than Jihoon, having him close made him feel safe and his anxieties gone.

"This is nice," Jihoon mumbled, his breathing slow and calm. Seungcheol hummed in reply. "Are you going to ask me out?" 

Seungcheol breathed out a laugh, smiling lopsidedly. "Yeah."

"Go on then."

Seungcheol chuckled again, his smile widening. "Jihoon?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out?" 

Jihoon huffed and pushed himself away from Seungcheol, pouting as he crossed his arms. Seungcheol, confused, laughed, looking at him. "What? What did I say?"

"You're meant to ask me to be your boyfriend," Jihoon complained, glaring holes into the tv.

Seungcheol couldn't help but laugh loudly, tears forming in his eyes. He leaned on to the back of the sofa, his chest hurting from laughter. "That's what you're upset about?" Seungcheol threw his hands up in surrender when Jihoon threw him a glare and, laughing still, moved closer. "Fine, fine- oh! I almost forgot." Jihoon watched as Seungcheol reached into his back pocket, pulling out a box. With knitted eyebrows, Jihoon glanced between the box and Seungcheol, confused.

"It's for you," Seungcheol stated. "Well, actually for us," he quickly added with a laugh. Opening the box, he showed Jihoon two metal [bracelets](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1237/7790/products/12345673.jpg?v=1484130973) that had  _'CSC & LJH' _engraved on them. 

"Are they..." Jihoon's words trailed off but Seungcheol knew what he meant.

"They're couple bracelets." Seungcheol chuckled nervously, glancing away. "I kinda got the idea from Hansol when he gave Seungkwan that 'Promise ring'. Except, I know you don't wear many rings so I thought a bracelet would be better." Seungcheol watched as Jihoon took one of the bracelets, looking at the engraving.

"Choi Seungcheol and Lee Jihoon..." 

"Yeah, that's us," he laughed, grinning. His grin slowly faded when Jihoon went silent, fear setting in. "Jihoon?" 

"So... This is like a forever type thing, right?" Jihoon lifted his head and the look in his eyes almost took Seungcheol's breath away. He looked so beautiful; his eyes wide and sparkling, a faint but powerful smile on his pink lips. "Like, you and me, forever."

Seungcheol didn't know what to say in response. He wanted it to be forever- hell, he  _needed_ it to be forever - but did Jihoon want that? "I mean- if you, um, if you want it to be forever then-"

"Cheol, of course, I want it to be forever." Jihoon got closer and Seungcheol tried his hardest not to shuffle away. It's not that he didn't want to be close, he just didn't want the younger to hear how hard his heart was beating. "I'm the one who keeps pushing this whole thing so why are you acting like I don't want it?"

"I-I don't know- I just-" Seungcheol's words were cut off by Jihoon placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Oh." 

"Yeah," Jihoon laughed. "Oh."

"So..." Seungcheol swallowed, slowly licking his bottom lip in an attempt to savour the beautifully soft kiss. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"You haven't asked me anything yet," Jihoon replied, smiling.

Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows, confused. He could have sworn he asked Jihoon something. "Oh- uh... Well... Do you, Lee Jihoon," Seungcheol took a deep breath, and then let it out, "want to be my boyfriend?"

"Hm..." Jihoon moved away, looking down at the bracelet. "I don't know. I'm kind of disappointed that this bracelet isn't gold or something like that-"

"You realise I'm a poor college student, right-" Seungcheol's attempt to protest was stopped by another kiss. He smiled against the lips, this time reacting with his own gentle movement. "So, is it a yes?"

Jihoon smiled and nodded. "Yeah, definitely a yes." 

Seungcheol bit down the urge to shout, excitement bubbling in his stomach. He really must have done something amazing in a past life to be this lucky in his present life. "Gimme your wrist." Once Jihoon's wrist was in his hand, he slipped the bracelet on and then kissed each of his fingers lovingly. "You have such nice hands, Jihoonie," he whispered quietly, pleased by the blush that it earned him.

"Such a dork. Give me your wrist, then." Seungcheol complied with a smile and Jihoon did the same, except he didn't kiss the older's fingers (Seungcheol didn't know whether or not to be pleased).

Jihoon sighed gently and looked at their wrists, smiling. "Choi Seungcheol..." he whispered, his smile growing.

"And Lee Jihoon," Seungcheol finished, grinning. "Also known as, the cutest person alive  _and,"_ Seungcheol paused to kiss Jihoon softly, "my boyfriend," he mumbled against his lips. 

"You're such an idiot," Jihoon replied, his lips moving against Seungcheol's. They weren't kissing; they just had their foreheads pressed together; their lips so close they may as well be kissing. And, honestly? It was like a dream. Seungcheol was scared that he might wake up at any moment and everything was just his mind.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," Seungcheol muttered.

"This isn't a dream."

Seungcheol laughed then yelped, feeling Jihoon pinch his nipple. 

"Still a dream?" Jihoon asked.

"Nah," Seungcheol replied, grinning, a hand cupped over his nipple where it throbbed with pain. "Definitely not a dream. If it was, you'd probably be naked- YAH! STOP PINCHING MY NIPPLES!"

Jihoon doubled over with laughter, clapping his hands as the beautiful sound filled Seungcheol's ears. "Oh? That's funny, huh?" Jihoon just nodded in reply, unable to speak through his high pitched giggles. Seungcheol was about to complain but he felt his own chest fill with laughter and he gave up, watching Jihoon calm down. The younger sat there, a hand on his chest as he took deep breaths, the only sounds escaping him being gasps. "Are you done?" Seungcheol asked with a smile, an eyebrow raised. 

"Y-yeah," Jihoon mumbled, smiling. Once he had calmed down completely he shifted his head to look at Seungcheol. "You're such an idiot, Seungcheol." He shushed Seungcheol when he opened his mouth to protest. "But I love it. You're my idiot." Jihoon lifted his wrist, grinning. "Forever."

Seungcheol found himself grinning as well. He nodded, lifting his own wrist, watching as light bounced off of metal. "I'm your idiot." He leaned forward and kissed Jihoon gently. "Forever."

 

 

"Mingyu, I think I'm gonna throw up again!" They heard Minghao shout from the other side of the room.

"Piss off!" Came the joint reply from the new couple.

 

* * *

 

 

"The stars look beautiful." 

Mingyu yelped at the sudden arrival of a new voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see Wonwoo standing at the entrance to the balcony, a smile on his face. 

"Jesus Christ, Wonwoo. You scared the living hell out of me." Mingyu placed a hand on his heart, feeling it thump against his palm. He stared, wide-eyed, at Wonwoo, watching as he smiled; he could see the night sky's stars reflected on his glasses and it was  _breathtaking_.

"Sorry, Mingyu," Wonwoo said quietly as he made his way to the empty chair next to Mingyu. "What are you doing out here?" 

"What am  _I_ doing out here? What are  _you_ doing out here?" Mingyu pouted at Wonwoo's confused look. "It's your graduation party, Wonwoo. You're meant to be enjoying yourself with everyone else."

Wonwoo breathed out a soft laugh, shaking his head. "Seungkwan and Soonyoung are twerking to Nicki Minaj's Anaconda and Jeonghan and Junhui are singing it." Mingyu nodded, his mouth shaped like an 'o'. Wonwoo smiled, looking down at his hands. After a moment of comfortable silence, he lifted his head, gazing at Mingyu. "Why are you out here?"

Mingyu shrugged a shoulder, his head leaning back as he stared up at the stars. It was a rare sight: seeing the stars. Usually, they were covered by a sheet of light pollution or clouds. Tonight must have been a special night. "I needed to breathe." It was half a lie. He had actually come outside to avoid Wonwoo. Seeing the older male made his heart race and he couldn't handle it. 

Wonwoo had told Mingyu that once he was over and done with high school, he was ready to date him. Wonwoo was now out of high school and, therefore, was ready to date Mingyu. That realisation made Mingyu's palms sweaty and his chest feel like it was about to burst. And, frankly, it almost made him feel sick with giddiness.

He heard Wonwoo breathe out a long sigh, shifting in his chair. "The sky looks nice," he said quietly. Mingyu looked over to see Wonwoo staring up at the sky, his eyes wide behind his round glasses, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Mingyu wanted to pull out his phone and take a picture; he wanted to savour the moment until his dying days. "It's been a while since I've seen stars. They're beautiful."

"You're beautiful," Mingyu said before his brain could filter his words. Wonwoo turned to look at Mingyu and Mingyu quickly turned away, a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. A moment passed before Mingyu heard Wonwoo chuckle and the younger went back to looking at him. "What?"

Wonwoo shook his head, looking at the stars once more. He had a faint blush on his cheeks that spread to his round ears. Mingyu had never found a pair of ears cute before he met Wonwoo. "I've heard a lot of people call me attractive. I mean, I'm a model." Mingyu watched as his eyelashes fluttered behind his glasses, the moonlight casting a shadow on his face. "Even though I don't entirely know why. I understand that people find me attractive, even if I, myself, do not. I've had people my entire life say that I'm 'handsome' or 'pretty.' Usually, being called those types of things make people happy. However, I never really felt that way. I don't think I've ever felt my heart skip a beat when someone called me attractive." The older lifted his gaze to meet Mingyu. "Well, that was, until now." 

Mingyu smiled, shifting in his chair so he was facing Wonwoo. "I made your heart skip a beat?" He asked, his tone half teasing half happy.

"Maybe," Wonwoo replied, his lips upturned into a smile. "What if I was to tell you that you make my heart do a lot of stuff?" Mingyu held his breath when Wonwoo leaned closer, their faces not too far from one another. "What would you say?" He asked and Mingyu felt his heart in his throat as Wonwoo's breath was hot against his lips.

"I..." Mingyu trailed off, his gaze flickering between Wonwoo's eyes and Wonwoo's lips. So many thoughts went through his head as he stared at him; so many wishes and desires he wanted to fulfil. He took a deep breath, then let it go just as slowly as he took it in. "Can I kiss you?" 

The two fell silent. Wonwoo's eyes stayed calm whilst Mingyu's were on the verge of freaking out. The taller of the two was the first to look away, his tanned cheeks painted red with a blush. "S-sorry- I just got caught up-" Mingyu froze as he felt Wonwoo's hands on his cheeks, making him look at him. The older was smiling, a look in his eyes that made Mingyu's brain feel foggy.

The next thing Mingyu knew, Wonwoo's lips were on his. Wonwoo's lips were a lot softer than Mingyu thought they would be. Before the younger could reply to the movement, it had ended. Mingyu stared at Wonwoo with wide eyes, the feeling of his lips still lingering on his own. "Well," Wonwoo finally said, reaching up and running his slender fingers along his lips. "You have nice lips."

Mingyu quickly got over his stupor and laughed. "I could say the same thing about you," he replied, grinning. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and smiled. 

"You have a nice smile. It reminds me of a puppy," Wonwoo said, his tone fond. 

Mingyu grin faded a little and he pursed his lips. He joined his hands together firmly to stop them from shaking, his gaze heavy as he rested it on Wonwoo. "Can... Can we do it again?"

Wonwoo tilted his head with a soft smile. "What, kiss?" Mingyu nodded slightly. The older chuckled and nodded his head yes. With a fast-paced heartbeat, Mingyu moved forward but faltered halfway. Wonwoo sighed and closed the gap, joining their lips together in another breathtaking kiss. This time, Mingyu was able to react. Their lips moved together in a mess of unexperienced union. There was no tongue, just lips; Mingyu wasn't ready for tongue. After a moment that felt as though it lasted forever, they pulled apart, although they stayed close enough that Mingyu felt the ghost of Wonwoo's breath on his lips.

"That was nice," Mingyu blurted out before silently cursing. He really needed to work on his brain to mouth filter. "I-I mean- It was nice, but- I-" Mingyu swallowed, looking at Wonwoo as he raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna shut up now."

"Yeah," Wonwoo laughed, smiling. "That would be better." Their lips came together again, this time with a little more heat. Not too much, but enough to leave them breathless. This time when they pulled apart, it was a lot slower, each of them stealing soft kisses before they fully came apart. "Mingyu," Wonwoo started, moving away and leaning back into his chair, his gaze back up at the sky. 

"Yeah?" 

"You know how I said I was ready to date once I left high school?"

Mingyu swallowed. "Yeah?"

"Well, I don't know if I want to date." 

Well. Mingyu swallowed again, this time harder, and looked away, stuttering out a simple, "O-oh..." He felt as though his entire life had come crashing down in that one moment. If Wonwoo didn't want to date then why did he kiss him? Why did he tell him that he wanted to be with him? Why- Why was he laughing? Mingyu turned his eyes to Wonwoo, confused. Was Wonwoo making fun of him?

"Why... Why are you laughing?" He asked, not caring that his tone sounded dejected and upset.

"I was joking, Mingyu."

"What?"

"I want to date you," Wonwoo said gently, looking at Mingyu from where he sat.

"Oh."

He laughed again, his nose scrunching up in that cute way it always did. "Is that what you have to say in reply?"

"Oh-oh! No-no- I mean, yes! I want to date you too!" Mingyu quickly said, feeling his heart in his throat as he leaned forward in his chair, almost completely off it. "I've wanted to date you for ages, Wonwoo."

"I know," Wonwoo replied, smiling. "I've wanted to date you for ages, too, Mingyu."

Mingyu smiled, looking at Wonwoo. "So... This means?"

"We're dating."

"Oh. Right." 

Another laugh. "You're being awkward, Mingyu." 

Mingyu nodded, blushing. "Sorry. I-I just... I don't know what to say. It feels like you're messing with me." Wonwoo smiled and shook his head. He moved closer to Mingyu and kissed him softly. 

"No, Mingyu. I am messing with you. But I do want to date you." He kissed him again. "I want to date you because I like you."

Mingyu blushed and grinned, blinking as he kissed Wonwoo back. "I like you too, Wonwoo!" Wonwoo chuckled. "I like you a lot." 

 

"Hey, do you two want- Oh, dear lord they're making out. HANSOLIE, MINGYU AND WONWOO ARE SUCKING EACH OTHER'S FACE OFF SO THEY DON'T WANT DORITOS." Mingyu covered his ears as Seungkwan shouted, shifting away from Wonwoo. The older male laughed, grinning as he leaned into his chair. Seungkwan looked at the two with a smile, a happy look in his eyes. "It's nice to see that you two are finally getting it on. Hansol owes Minghao ten dollars, though."

"You made a bet on us?"

Seungkwan tutted, shaking his head. "We have a bet on everything, Mingyu." He was about to go back inside when he twirled around, facing them. "If you two go any further than kissing, tell me because then Chan owes money." He grinned as Mingyu groaned before going inside.

"I hate them," Mingyu mumbled, trying to make himself as small as possible. Wonwoo laughed, leaning his head against the back of the chair. "What?" Mingyu asked, confused.

"Nothing," he replied quietly, closing his eyes as he breathed in. "I just love being friends with you twelve dorks." 

Mingyu found himself smiling at Wonwoo's words. "Yeah." Turning away, he leaned into the chair, staring at the sky. "We're weird but we're good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> booseoksoon's debut is honestly the best thing ever to happen to me
> 
> hip hop team who?  
> all i know is boo seungkwan
> 
>  
> 
> seriously tho  
> seungkwan and hoshi's cheeks are full as fuck and it makes me happy as shit
> 
>  
> 
> also i live for jihoon being the (kinda sorta) more dominant person in JiCheol  
> i live for dom subs and sub doms  
> it's beautiful  
> i always see jihoon being super submissive towards seungcheol and im here like  
> pls  
> haha  
> idk where im going with this lol


	36. He was happy because Junhui was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are tears  
> im actually so happy
> 
> thank you so much for 10000 hits guys!!!  
> i wish there was a way to describe i am with words but honestly there isn't  
> you guys are seriously amazing and i love all of you <3
> 
>  
> 
> this chapter isnt proofread oops sorry  
> if there are any mistakes, please tell me

**Sunday 8:04 am**

_stop exposing me (13)_

 

 **10.10:** IS EVERYONE UP AND READY TO SEND OFF THE MOST AMAZING PERSON EVER

 **10.10:** OUR BEAUTIFUL CHINESE MAN

 **10.10:** MY DANCING BOOOOYOOOOOO

 **10.10** : THE LOVE OF OUR OTHER BEAUTIFUL CHINESE MAN'S LIFE

 **10.10** : WEEENNNNN

 **10.10:** JUNNNHUUUUIIIIII

 

 **zihoon:** i already hate the fact that i'm up at 8am on a sunday, please don't make this worse.

 

 **boo:** IM READY

 **boo:** IVE BEEN UP SINCE 7 FINISHING OFF MY SURPRISE FOR YOU JUNHUI

 

 **moonprince:** you didn't need to get me anything, seungkwanie haha

 

 **boo:** but i wanted to because i love you so

 **boo:** *shrug*

 

 **moonprince** : awe ilyt seungkwannnniieee~~~ <3333

 **moonprince** : ahh seungkwan will forever be my favourite 

 

 **boo:** <3

 

 **moonprince** : <33

 **moonprince:** wait, so is every one coming?

 

 **Joshooa:** Yep. I managed to drag Jeonghan out of bed this morning and he's relatively alive.

**Joshooa:**

 

 **versol:** kwanie woke me up at 7 and ive been up since

 **versol:** hes been jittery all week so ive been preparing 

 

 **10.10** : were all gonna be here for u when u leave junhui

 **10.10:** dont u worry 

 **10.10:** were ur friends

 **10.10:** and we love u

 

 **moonprince** : i love you guys too :)

 

 **the8:** we'll see you soon junhui

 

 **moonprince** : see you, haoie

 

* * *

 

 

Minghao couldn't ignore how sick he felt when he arrived at the airport. There was a throbbing pain in his chest and his mind was swimming with fears and worries, making it hard for himself to think or focus. 

"Hao?" Minghao looked up to meet Mingyu's gaze. "You okay?" The shorter male blinked and glanced at Mingyu's hand, which was entwined with Wonwoo's, then looked down at his feet. After a second of silence, he sighed and shook his head.

"No," he said firmly, surprising himself by the lack of shakiness. He took a deep breath, let it out, and then took another. "I don't want him to leave." He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to see Jihoon, his face still puffy with sleep. 

"Hey, no one wants him to leave," the older male said quietly, still obviously tired. "He may be annoying as hell but he's still family." Minghao swallowed around the lump in his throat, blinking rapidly as he felt tears form in his eyes. He looked away, feelings sobs rise up in his chest. "Oh- Minghao, don't cry," Jihoon consoled him gently, taking his hand in his, holding it tightly. "There isn't that much of a time difference or anything. You can text and face time all the time. It'll be like he's actually here with you- oh-oh, no-" Jihoon started to panic as Minghao's tears began to fall, the sobs so close to slipping out of his chapped lips. "I'm not doing very well at this- I-I'm gonna stop before I make it worse- ah." The shorter male made a noise and Minghao looked up to see his gaze elsewhere. Confused, Minghao followed his line of sight with blurry eyes and the sick feeling hit him like a bus.

"Junhui..." Minghao sobbed gently, unable to keep it inside anymore. Junhui was standing there with a suitcase in hand and a bag over his shoulder, a happy yet sad smile on his lips. He looked tired, was the first thing that Minghao thought when looking at him. He probably was tired. Minghao was tired. Everyone was. Before Minghao could say anything more, Soonyoung pushed past him, wrapping Junhui into a tight, bearlike hug. 

"Junhui~!" Soonyoung whined in a high pitched voice, clinging to the older male with an overdramatic sob. "I'm gonna miss you so much! You better text me, okay? If you meet anyone cool who dances, tell me! Send me videos! Don't forget to eat healthily! And-" Soonyoung's shouting was cut off when Seokmin took hold of him, placing a hand over his mouth. The younger of the three grinned sheepishly, waiting for Soonyoung to calm down before letting him go. Soonyoung sighed softly and, with wide eyes and a smile, gave Junhui one last hug, smiling. "I love you, Junhui, no homo though-" Junhui laughed- "and I'm gonna miss you."

Junhui breathed out a soft laugh and squeezed Soonyoung once more before letting him go. "I'm going to miss you too, Soonyoungie. And you Seokmin." He gave Seokmin a brief hug, smiling. "Look after Soonyoung for me, okay? I feel as though with me gone for five years he might burn someplace down." Seokmin laughed and, with one last hug, moved away, allowing the others to say their goodbyes.

It was almost over just as fast as it began. Jihoon, to everyone's surprise, cried when he said goodbye. Jisoo and Jeonghan had, to no one's surprise, acted like parents and embarrassed Junhui in the middle of the airport by placing kisses all over his cheeks and face. Hansol did some awkward handshake with him before pulling him into a 'bro hug', which was less awkward but... still awkward. Chan gave Junhui his precious Michael Jackson poster (though he did cry a little when he gave it him, but, to be honest, so did Junhui). Mingyu gave him a quick hug and told Junhui to send him some good Chinese recipes when he's there. Wonwoo cried a little- Actually, he cried a lot. He tried to hide it but it was obvious. Junhui cried too. He cried, even more, when Seungkwan gave him a scrapbook he had made, telling him that, no matter what happened to him or them, they were always family. 

While Junhui was crying, everyone crowded around him, creating a group hug with so much emotion that Minghao felt smothered with love.

After the hug, everyone left Minghao and Junhui alone. Minghao was still crying, all though it was mostly just dry sobs and whimpers when he breathed in, and the sick feeling was getting worse. He didn't want Junhui to leave. He didn't want Junhui to leave him.

Minghao didn't want to be alone.

"Minghao," Junhui said gently when he was closer. He reached down and took his hand, smiling at the younger male. "Are you okay?"

"Do you have to leave?"

Junhui smiled, breathing out softly, and leaned in, placing a kiss on Minghao's forehead. "I do. I'm going to miss you, Minghao." Minghao felt another sob in his throat and he shuffled closer, letting his head fall forward onto Junhui's shoulder. "Minghao?"

"I hate this," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Me too," Junhui mumbled.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too."

He sighed, nuzzling his face into the crook of Junhui's shoulder and neck. "I love you," he said against his skin, a small smile on his lips. He heard Junhui chuckle and the smile grew wider. "You're the best and worst, you know."

"I know," he laughed, grinning while rubbing circles on Minghao's back. "I'm gonna text you constantly, you know." 

"I know," Minghao mocked, shifting away so he could place a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "I love you," he repeated, this time against his lips.

Junhui was quiet for a moment. Then he laughed, stole a kiss from Minghao, and replied, "I love you too."

A woman's voice over an intercom interrupted the moment, forcing the two apart. Junhui sighed, staring at Minghao. "That's me," he said. Minghao nodded. "I should go." Minghao nodded again. The older sighed once more and stepped back. "See you soon?"

Minghao nodded, this time with a smile. "See you soon, Junhui." They shared another nod before Junhui took a deep breath and turned around. He took a few steps and Minghao was ready to leave when he suddenly swung back around and, before the younger could blink, their lips were joined together in one last heated moment. Junhui cupped the back of Minghao's neck with one hand, the other rubbing his cheek gently as he kissed him hard, tongue exploring his mouth like it was the last time it ever would. It took a moment before Minghao replied to the action, and he did by wrapping his arms around Junhui's neck, holding him close and dear. 

A few moments passed before they parted, both breathless and smiling. "I really should go," Junhui said after a second. Minghao grinned and nodded.

"Okay," he said after stealing one more soft kiss. "I'll see you soon, Junhui."

Junhui smiled. "I'll see you soon."

With just those simple words, Junhui left. He walked to the entrance to the plane, looking over his shoulder, waving at him, throwing finger hearts with a wide grin. Minghao watched with a smile, feeling the sick feeling that had wrecked his body leave him completely. He was happy, even if his boyfriend was leaving. He was happy because Junhui was happy. Junhui was living his dream; getting a good education in his home country.

Minghao was happy. Even if he was going to miss Junhui like fuck, he was happy.

 

 

Minghao felt his phone vibrate and he took it from his back pocket, a wide grin breaking out onto his face as he saw the text.

 

_chinese kings (2)_

 

 **Jun jun:** miss you already <333

 

"Dork," Minghao mumbled quietly, tapping his reply into his phone.

 

_chinese kings (2)_

 

 **haoie:** i miss u too dork 

 **haoie:** <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it isnt obvious this fanfic is gonna end pretty soon
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> but when?  
> you ask
> 
> soon  
> i answer


	37. STOP ADDING PEOPLE TO THE GROUP CHAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years later, Chan is nearing graduation, and they're all still the same 13 idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys
> 
> 37 chapters 
> 
> i never thought i would get here and yet here we are  
> i think this is my longest chapter yet

**Thursday 10:40 am**

_whole some (13)_

 

 

 **naegahosh:** AYYYYYYY

 

 **papa** : WE WANT SOME PUUSSSAAAYYY

 

**naegahosh:**

**naegahosh:** i 

 **naegahosh** : i was not expecting seungcheol

 **naegahosh:** of all people

 **naegahosh:** to reply to that

 

 **Joshooa:** Seungcheol is drunk at the moment

 

 **naegahosh** : ohhhgg

 **naegahosh:**  rightt

 **naegahosh:** y is cheol drunk at 10am on a thursday

 

 **Joshooa:** Technically it's 11 am and we aren't entirely sure.

 

 **agent 1004:** jihoon and seungcheol showed up at our flat like 2 hrs ago and are half dead on the sofa giggling out of their minds

 

 **Joshooa:** We tried asking what happened and they just ignored us and starting making out.

 **Joshooa:** Jeonghan is very close to throwing them out.

 

 **mcboo:** I'm almost an entire year into college and i'm ready to drink myself stupid as well

 

 **exstoner:** legit same

 **exstoner:** y did u guys never tell us college sucked so much

 

 **agent 1004:** i wanted to see you all suffer

 **agent 1004** : especially you hansol

 **agent 1004** : you deserve it

 

 **exstoner:** what did i ever do

 

 **sunshine** : i dont think its bad tbh 

 **sunshine:** i like college :))))

 

 **mcboo:** seokmin, you like everything

 

 **sunshine:** yea thats true ^ ) ^

 

 **naegahosh** : AHHH

 **naegahosh** : i love u 

 

 **sunshine** : ^//)//^ i love u too soonyoungie~

 

 **baby:** i still love that seokmin uses this ^ ) ^ emoji

 **baby:** it looks exactly like him

 

 **papa:** LEEEEE CHHHHHAAAAAAAANNNNNN

 **papa:** icant believe youre 18

 **papa** : it still feels like just last chapter you were a tiny little 16-year-old

 **papa** : i cant

 

 **baby:** Holy you really are drunk aren't you, cheol

 

 **papa:** ppppffffttttt

 **papa** : ye

 

 **sunshine:** it's weird seeing seungcheol drunk 0 ) 0 

 

 **agent 1004:** seokmin, honey, youd be surprised by how often seungcheol got drunk in his first year of college

 **agent 1004:** it was like being friends with a toddler

 **agent 1004:** who drank

 **agent 1004:** constantly

 

 **the man who owns china:** i cant imagine what a drunk jihoon looks like lolol

 

 **sunshine:** do u think he's a cute drunk  > ) < 

 

 **papa:** jihooooonie is always cute

 **papa:** not just wne he's drunk

 

 **Joshooa:** Jihoon is currently padding Seungcheol's chest like a cat would while half asleep so, yes. 

 **Joshooa:** He is a very cute drunk

 

 **kermit the frog:** omg

 **kermit the frog:** i want a video of that

**Joshooa** :  _sent a video_

 

 **kermit** **the frog** : holy shit

 

 **sunshine:** soonyoung just squealed

 **sunshine:** thats so cute omg   > ) <

 

 **the man who owns china:** as cute as that video is i think we should all pray for hong jisoo

 **the man who owns china:** once jihoon isn't drunk anymore there is a chance josh is gonna die

 

* * *

**Thursday 6:05 pm**

_whole some (13)_

 

 **wooz:** jisoo do you want to die

 

**wonwow:**

 

 **tree:** babe y do u have that

 

 **wonwow** : don't question me, Kim Mingyu

 

 **tree:** kay

 

* * *

**Sunday 5:04 pm**

_whole some (13)_

 

 **baby:** COLLEGE

 **baby** : YOU BETTER WATCH THE FUCK OUT

 **baby** : I HAVE GRADUATED AND I AM READY TO KICK

 **baby:** YOUR ASS

 

 **Joshooa:** Someone's excited, haha

 

 **baby:** I AM A COLLEGE STUDENT NOW

 **baby** : PEOPLE CAN STOP CALLING ME A BABY

 

**baby changed his name to ADULT**

 

 **ADULT:** YEAH THATS RIGHT BITCHES

 **ADULT** : IM AN ADULT

 **ADULT** : FUC YOU ALL

 

 

**mcboo:**

**mcboo:** ok

 

 **ADULT:** ah

 **ADULT:** it feels good

 **ADULT:** im happy

 

 **the man who owns china:** chanie, i'm sorry i couldn't come to your grad party :(

 **the man who owns china:** i cant get any free time to fly over

 

 **ADULT:** it's fine don't worry!!!

 **ADULT:** im fine, junie :)

 **ADULT:** just you being able to text me is neough

 **ADULT:** *enough

 **ADULT:** plus you sent me those cool hats so icant even complain

 

 **Joshooa:** Jeonghan is still crying about this whole thing, haha

 

 **wooz:** what doesnt jeonghan cry about

 

 **agent 1004:** you?

 

 **wooz:** um tf

**wooz:**

 

 **exstoner:** i think were all a bit emotional over chan leaving high school

 **exsonter:** i mean mingyu called meealier crying so

 

 **tree** : HES GROWN UP SO MUC OK

 **tree:** HE USED TO BE SO CUTE AND YOUNG AND NOW HES EVEN CUTER AND IS LESS YOUNG???

 **tree:** THE FUCK

 **tree:** I MEAN

**tree:**

**tree:**

 

 **ADULT:** why do you have my selfies on your phone mingyu

 

 **tree:** because i love u and ur beautiful???

 

 **kermit the frog** : solid reason

 

 **tree:** ikr like what

 

 **ADULT:** ANYWAY

 **ADULT** : im an adult so please treat me like one

 

 **exstoner:** ok

 

 **ADULT:** no one is gonna treat me like and adult are they?

 

 **exstoner:** no

 

 **ADULT:** well it was worth a try

**ADULT changed his name to baby :(**

**agent 1004 changed baby :('s name to Baby :)**

 

 **Baby :):** happiness is a lie

* * *

**Monday 4:03 pm**

_kermit and his boy (2)_

 

 **fairy:** b

 

 **prince:** yea hao?

 

 **fairy:** ily

 

**prince:**

**prince:**

**prince** : why are you so cute

 

 **fairy:** wuu2

 

 **prince:** just finished some college work

 **prince:** what about you

 **prince** : how was your day?

 

 **fairy:** ok i guess

 **fairy** : lol gyu fell over on the stairs and a bunch of girls came over to to see if he was ok

 **fairy:** nd wonwoo just walked over and parted this sea of girls like moses or some shit

 **fairy:** and went

 **fairy:** 'girls, get your grubby hands off my boyfriend'

 **fairy:** their faces my god

 **fairy:** me and seungkwan wept

 

 **prince:** omg

 **prince:** wonwoo

 **prince:** the clingy, jealous boyfriend

 **prince:** oh yeah guess what

 **prince:** i dyed my hair

 

 **fairy:** !!!!!

 

 **prince:** pink

 

 **fairy:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**fairy:**

**fairy:**

**fairy:**

**fairy:** i need pics rn

 **fairy:** give me pics

 **fairy:** n o w

 

**prince:**

**prince** : you like?

 

 **fairy:** breathes in

**fairy:**

**fairy:**

**fairy:**

**fairy:**

**fairy:** i honestly love u

 

 **prince:** i love you too haoie

 

 **fairy:** ur the best thing that happened to me

 **fairy:** ur the love of my life

 

 **prince:** and you're the love of mine

 **prince:** do you wanna see some more pictures of me?

 

 **fairy:** i always want to see pictures of u junhui

 

**prince:**

 

**fairy:**

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday 4:34 pm**

_squishy adorable chubby bunny (2)_

 

 **bear:** jihooooooooonnnn

**chubby bunny:** go away

 

 **bear:** baby boy pls

 **bear:** are you still angry with ne

 

 **chubby bunny:** no

 

 **bear** : pls talk to me :(

 

 **chubby bunny:** no get fucked

 

 **bear** : babbbyyyy i love you pls dont ignore me

 

 **chubby bunny:** im allowed to ignore you

 **chubby bunny:** you ruined my life

 

 **bear** : I ATE YOUR CRISPS

 

 **chubby bunny:** DONT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME YOUNG MAN

 **chubby bunny** : THEY ARE MY FAVOURITE CRISPS SEUNGCHEOL

 

 **bear** : i can buy you more tho

 

 **chubby bunny:** i don't wan't more.

 **chubby bunny:** i wan't MY crisps

 **chubby bunny:** the ones i left on the side and trusted my boyfriend of 2 years not to get up and take them

 **chubby bunny:** i had a LONG ASS DAY AT COLLEGE AND I WANTED TO COME HOME AND EAT MY GOD DARN CRISPS AND RELAX AND MAYBE EVEN CUDDLE WIH MY GORGEOUS STUPID BOYFRIEND AND SLEEP

 **chubby bunny:** BUT NO

 **chubby bunny:** I GET HOME LATE 

 **chubby bunny:** MY CRISPS ARE GONE

 **chubby bunny:** ICANT RELAX

 **chubby bunny:** AND I CANT CUDDLE WITH MY GORGEOUS STUPID BOYFRIEND BECAUSE HES THE ONE WHO ATE MY CRISPS

 

 **bear:** ...

 **bear:** gorgeous stupid boyfriend

 

 **chubby bunny:** you are not helping your case

 **chubby bunny:** i hate you and my name on this chat

 **chubby bunny** : i gain some weight and you start making fun of me

 **chubby** **bunny** : horrible

 

 **bear:** i love your chub tho :(

 **bear:** its adorable 

 **bear** : your chubby little cheeks give me life jihoonie

 

 **chubby bunny:** right

 

 **bear:** look baby i'll make it up to you

 

 **chubby bunny** : how

 

 **bear:** i'll clean up, do the dishes and the laundry

 **bear:** and i'll buy you your favourite snacks

 **bear** : aAND i'll make dinner

 

 **chubby bunny:** ahmmm

 

 **bear:** and we can cuddle while watching gossip girl

 

 **chubby bunny:** you hate Gossip Girl.

 

 **bear:** but i love you

 

 **chubby bunny:** fine whatever

 

 **bear:** ???!!!

 **bear:** you'll come in the front room?

 **bear:** we can cuddle?

 

 **chubby bunny:** yes we can cuddle

 **chubby bunny:** and yes im come into the front room

 

 **bear:** oh thank god

 **bear:** i've been sitting outside the bedroom door for ages feelings like homer from that one episode of the simpsons where he upset Margret and was slipping pictures underneath the door

 

 **chubby bunny:** are you 

 **chubby bunny:** are you comparing me to Margret from The Simpsons?

 

 **bear:** no?

 

 **chubby bunny:** okay, I'm coming out

 

 **bear:** really???

 

 **chubby bunny:** yea

 **chubby bunny:** to whoop your ass

 

* * *

**Friday 5:06 pm**

_whole some (13)_

 

 **exstoner:** im gonna marry boo seungkwan one day

 

 **agent 1004:** that's one way to start up a convo

 

 **exstoner:** i mean it

 **exstoner:** I'm gonna marry the fuck out of him

 

 **mcboo:** babe im crying

 

 **agent 1004:** would anyone like to explain whats going on

 

 **exstoner:** wonwoo and kwanie had a shoot and 

 **exstoner** : pure

 **exstoner** : b e a u t y

 

 **wonwow:** um

 

 **tree:** I FUCKING KNOW RIGHT

 **tree:** WONWOO AND SEUNGKWANIE ARE HONESTLY SO ATTRACTIVE

 **tree:** I FEEL SO INFERIOR AROUND THEM

 **tree:** THEIR BEAUTY IS TOO MUCH

 **tree** : wonwow more like wonWOWIE

 

 **papa:** can we get pics or not?

 

 **mcboo:** i actually got sent some this morning so I'll show you guys them

 

 **wonwow:** same

**wonwow:**

**wonwow:**

 

 **mcboo:** ahhh your's came out so well Wonwoo

 

 **wonwow** : your's are good too!

 **wonwow:** i saw you when you were posing, you looked really good!

 

 **kermit the frog:** i live for these two complimenting eachother and i have no idea why

 

**mcboo:**

 

 **exstoner:** ah yes

 **exstoner:** that is the man im gonna marry

 

 **mcboo** : babe stop you're going to make me cry

 

 **exstoner:** i cant help it babe ur beautiful

 

**mcboo:**

**mcboo:** logging onto this group chat makes me cry sometimes

 **mcboo:** i love you all so much *sniffles*

 

 **agent 1004:** my 3rd youngest

 **agent 1004:** i love you

 

 **wooz:** okay, I've been holding back on this but jeonghan

 

 **agent 1004:** ?

 

 **wooz:** step the fuck away from my child

 **wooz:** you can have the others but

 **wooz:** seungkwan is my child

 

 **mcboo:** um

 **mcboo:** last i checked i was my mum's child

 

 **wooz** : yea?

 **wooz:** that's me thefuck

 

 **mcboo** : oh

 **mcboo:** okay

 

* * *

**Monday 12:02 am**

_boonon (2)_

 

 **queen:** babe i can't sleep

 

 **favoured peasant:** why not :((

 

 **queen:** i miss you :(

 

 **favoured peasant:** what do you want me to do? :((

 

 **queen** : can you come over and sing to me??

 

 **favoured peasant:** haha you want me to sing to you??

 **favoured peasant:** why??

 

 **queen:** because you're voice is beautiful and the most soothing thing i've ever heard?

 **queen** : uh, obviously?

**favoured peasant:** ur voice is way better tho 

 

 **queen:** not gonna deny that but your voice is also amazing?

 **queen:** babe just come over and sing to me 

 **queen:** or we could just cuddle

 **queen** : or a little something more

 

 **favoured peasant:** ...

 

* * *

**Monday 12:30 am**

_whole some (13)_

 

 **baby :):** I just heard hansol leg it out of our flat

 **baby :):** whats going on

 

* * *

**Monday 12:59 am**

_whole some (13)_

 

 **sunshine:**   0 ) 0

 **sunshine:** hansol just came into mine and kwanie's flat and made a beeline to his room

 **sunshine** : maybe theyre cuddling

 

* * *

**Monday 1:20 am**

_whole some (13)_

 

 **sunshine** : omg 

 **sunshine:** ; ) ;

 **sunshine:** theyre definitely not cuddling

 **sunshine:** i mean they might be

 **sunshine:** but there is other stuff going on

 

 **naegahosh:** oh my poor baby

 

* * *

**Tuesday 6:04 pm**

_bros <3 <3 <3 (2)_

 

 **soonbro** : BABY

 

 **seokbro:** 0 ) 0 ???

 

 **soonbro:** god ur adorable

**soonbro:**

**soonbro** : i love u so much

 

 **seokbro:** me rn:

**seokbro:**

 

 **soonbro:** why are u so cute seokminie ; ^ ;

 

 **seokbro:** i take after the love of my life bro

 

 **soonbro:** and that is....?

 

 **seokbro:** u bro

 **seokbro:** ur the love of my life

**soonbro:**

**soonbro:** adorable

 **soonbro:** babe im bored

 

 **seokbro:** why???

 

 **soonbro:** im at practice but chan and hao went home and im all alone

 

 **seokbro:** wait

 **seokbro:** *x files theme song plays*

 **seokbro:** if ur at practice

 **seokbro** : then why arent u sweaty??

 **seokbro:** no offence babe haha but ur usually really sweaty after practice

 **seokbro:** or just like

 **seokbro:** in general

 

 **soonbro:** i may have

 **soonbro:** a little bit 

 **soonbro:** sorta kinda

 **soonbro:** cleaned up so i looked pretty for u

 

 **seokbro:** uh babe

 **seokbro:** no matter what. no matter how sweaty u are. u are always pretty

 **seokbro:** u will always be my adorable squishy beautiful pretty hamster

 **seokbro:** and i love u

 

 **soonbro** : stop making me cry babe

 **soonbro:** its not fair

 **soonbro** : im gonna make myself sweaty and u better keep ur word when i come to hug the fuck outta u

 

 **seokbro:** i can help with that 

 

 **soonbro:** ??

 **soonbro:** with what?

 

 **seokbro:** making you sweaty ;)))

 

 **soonbro:** oh

 **soonbro:** ohoho ;)))))

 **soonbro:** see u soon babe ;))

 

* * *

**Thursday 10:02 am**

_joshua's angel (2)_

 

 **angel:** ssoooo

 **angel:** do you know what day it is?

 

 **church oppa:** Thursday?

 

 **angel** : ...

 **angel:** we're breaking up

 

 **church oppa:** I'm joking, babe haha

 **church oppa:** Happy Anniversary :)

 

 **angel** : thank frick for that

 

 **church oppa:** Haha, 'thank frick'

 

 **angel:** ikr youve corrupted me

 **angel:** sooooo

 **angel:** what are we doing?

 

 **church oppa:** For what?

 

 **angel:** really

 

 **church oppa** : Kidding haha

 **church oppa:** I reserved a place in a nice restaurant and I've planned a surprise

 

 **angel:** oh

 **angel:** that sounds nice!

 **angel:** i'm looking forward to it

 

 **church oppa:** Jeonghan

 **church oppa** : Babe, I'm kidding

 **church oppa:** I may be boring but I'm not that boring

 **church oppa** : There is a surprise but I'm cooking dinner and we're going to relax at home watching movies of your choosing.

 

 **angel:** ah

 **angel:** babe

 **angel:** you really are a man after my own heart jesus christ

 

 **church oppa:** I would say you're a man after mine, but you already have it.

 

 **angel:** can you hear me cry

 **angel:** baby i love you so much i cant wait

 

 **church oppa:** :) I love you too, Jeonghan.

 

* * *

**Sunday 2:47 pm**

_whole some (13)_

 

 **tree:** Kwon soonyoung was spotted on a swing outside

 

 **naegahosh:** what was i ??

 

**tree:**

 

 

 **naegahosh** : omg what

 

 **sunshine:** oh

 **sunshine:** my god

 

 **tree:** Kwon Soonyoung photographed wearing a knitted sweater

**tree:**

 

 **the man who owns china:** tbh?

 **the man who owns china:** i really dont see a difference

**the man who owns china:**

 

 **sunshine:** WHERE DID U GET THAT PIC JUN

 **sunshine:** WHAT PERFORMANCE IS THAT SOONYOUNG BABE WHY HAVENT I SEEN THIS PERFORMANCE

 

 **tree** : Kwon soonyoung wearing glasses and making jelly

**tree:**

 

 **kermit the frog:** the end result:

**kermit the frog:**

 

 **mcboo:** omg is that a baby hamster in the back?

 

 **exstoner:** soonyoung and seokmin have kids already??

 

 **tree:** yeah look at this shit

**tree:**

**tree:**

**tree:** kids everywhere

 

 **papa:** that so cute omg

 

 **wooz:** Kwon Soonyoung riding Lee Seokmin

 

 **naegahosh:** ?!?!

 

**wooz:**

 

 **sunshine:** awwww so cute ^ ) ^

 

 **agent 1004:** BITCHES SHUT UP

 

 **wooz:** rude

 

 **agent 1004** : HONG FUCKING JISOO

 **agent 1004:** JOSHUA FUCKING HONG

 

 **papa:** ???? whats going on im confused

 

 **agent 1004:** TODAY IS OUR ANNIVERSARY

 **agent 1004:** WERE CUDDLING ON THE COUCH WHEN THIS FUCKER LEFT THE ROOM SAYING HE WANTED TO GET WATER SO I WAS LIKE YEA OK ILL WAIT

 **agnet 1004:** AND WHILE I WAS WAITING THE TV STARTED PLAYING THIS VIDEO THAT HAD PICTURES AND VIDEOS OF US TWO WITH THIS GUITAR OVER THE TOP

 **agent 1004:** AND THEN

 **agent 1004** : OUT OF FUCKING NO WHERE

 **agent 1004:** A VIDEO STARTS PLAYING OF HIM PLAYING THE GUITAR AND IT LOOKS OLD AS SHIT

 **agent 1004** : AND HE STARTS SINGING AND IT TURNS OUT HE WROTE THIS SONG FOR ME WHEN WE WERE 16 WHEN HE REALISED HE HAD FEELINGS FOR ME AND HE COMES BACK IN LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED AND WHEN I ASKED HIM WHAT THIS WAS HE JUST WENT

 **agent 1004** : 'it's the song i wrote for you when I realised i was in love'

 **agent 1004** : BITCH THE FUCK

 

 **the man who owns china:** HOLY SHIT HONG JOSHUA

 

 **kermit the frog:** i can hear junie screaming from china

 **kermit the frog** : joshua hong

 **kermit the frog:** the real slim shady

 

* * *

**Sunday 3:03 am**

_pup (2)_

 

 **owo** : this boy has me fucked up

 

 **pup:** what boy?

 

owo: William Shakespeare

 

 **pup:** of course

 

 **owo:** some people really do underestimate how amazing Romeo and Juliet is

 **owo** : they may have been young but the love that they shared was truly beautiful

 

 **pup:** youre not gonna make me drink poison and then stab yourself are you?

 **pup:** cos that sounds like a lotta work babe

 

 **owo:** no, i'd prefer not to.

 **owo:** Whilst I find Romeo and Juliet an appealing love story, I don't want to follow in their footsteps.

 **owo** : Plus, you're good enough already

 

 **pup:** i am?

 

 **owo:** yeah

 **owo:** you're everything I need, Mingyu

 **owo:** and more

 **owo:** You really are the reason why I feel as though I'm real

 **owo:** most people say that being in love with someone beautiful and amazing and them loving you back is something like a dream and they might doubt it 

 **owo** : but I can't doubt this feeling i have when i look at you

 **owo:** It's so strong and so 

 **owo:** beautiful and amazing and so, so stupidly nice

 **owo:** I really don't understand how to explain it

 **owo:** you just make me feel like i'm worth something

 **owo:** and i love you so much

 

 **pup:** wonwoo

 **pup** : babe

 **pup:** i love you too and i would reply with some long, LONG reply about how much i love you too

 **pup:** but it's 3 am and i have an 8am class today

 **pup:** i'll let you freak out about shakespeare

 **pup:** but remember to sleep early ok?

 

 **owo:** ok

 **owo** : i love you, you know that right?

 

 **pup:** i know baby

 **pup** : i know so much

 **pup:** i love you too babe

 

* * *

**Saturday 6:43 pm**

_whole some (13)_

**baby :):** hey, where is everyone??

 

 **mcboo:** me, soonyoung and seokmin are hanging out together

 

 **naegahosh:** we're doing a podcast for min's show uwu

**naegahosh:**

 

 **wonwow** : don't do that emo shit

 

 **naegahosh:** ? excuse me?

 **naegahosh:** mr 'I listened to fall out boy so much when i was a teen that i can recite every single song off by heart'?

 

 **wonwow:** we don't talk about that soonyoung

 

 **naegahosh:** yeah

 **naegahosh** : that's what i thought < \- <

 

 **baby :):** what abt everyone else??

 

 **papa:** im spending some time with jihan 

 **papa:** jeonghan said he wanted to spend some 'adult time' together

 **papa:** dunno what that means tho

 **papa:** hes the most childish here

 

 **agent 1004** : you realise i'm in this group right

 

 **papa:** who

 

 **kermit the frog** : im third wheeling on wongyu's shitty date

 

 **tree:** ITS NOT SHITTY

 

 **kermit the frog:** ok jeez no need to shout im right next to u

 

 **tree:** so mean

 

 **wooz:** i'm just hanging out at the studio

 

 **baby :):** hansol?

 

 **exstoner:** im just skateboarding lol

**baby :):** ok

 

 **agent 1004:** why???

 

 **baby :):** check my insta

 

 **agent 1004** : ok

 **agent 1004:** o

 

 **exstoner:** my god

 **exstoner:** chanie

 

 **mcboo:** oh my god chan

 

 **the man who owns china:** chanie oh my god you've gone and made me cry

 **the man who owns china:** who said it was ok for you to be so cute

 

 **kermit the frog:** lee jungchan 

 **kermit the frog** : u are a gift upon this earth

 **kermit the frog:** a true

 **kermit the frog:** beautfiul human being that has been sculpted by the gods

 

 **Joshooa:** I'm a true Holy man and can confirm.

 

 **papa:** my old dad heart cant handle this

 **papa** : you are too much chan

 

 **naegahosh** : OH MY GOD MY BABY BRO MY BOY THE LOVE OF EVERYONE S LIFE WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE WHY ARE U LIKE THIS WHY DO U MAKE MY STOMACH DO BACK FLIPS 

 **naegahosh:** WHY THE FUCK U SO CUTE

 

 **sunshine** : seungkwanie just showed me it

 **sunshine:** i cant

 **sunshine:** there are so many tears

 **sunshine:** big fat tears that are streaming down my face

 

 **tree:** fucKING SAME

 **tree:** im WEEPING

 

 **wonwow:** he is and honestly

 **wonwow:** Same.

 

 **wooz:** Chan, I don't say this much but

 **wooz:** I love you

 

 **baby :):** you guys are the best

 **baby :):** i love you all

 

 **exstoner:** im gonna add our other friends so they can see how adorable chan is

 **exstoner:** gimme a min im gonna ask jooheon and kyun if they wanna join

 

 **kermit the frog** : arent they those weed dealers?

 

 **exstoner** : theyve turned a new leaf dude 

 

 **kermit the frog:** right lol

 

 **baby :):** dont add people to the group chat

 

 **papa:** what about hyunwoo and hoseok?

 **papa:** hyunwoo already really likes chan so

 

 **baby :):** dont you dare add people to the group chat

 

 **mcboo:** OOH can i add minhyukie????

 

 **baby :):** STOP ADDING PEOPLE TO THE GROUP CHAT

 

* * *

 

 

  **d1no._chan**

****

Liked by  **m00n_prince, buy_my_.mixtapes** and  **6,503 others**

 **d1no._chan**  I am now leaving high school. I'm 18 and I'll be going to college soon. So, I wanna say a few things. I met these all 12 of these idiots when I was 16. This was the first picture we took together as a group. We've all changed so much. We've all grown up and, even though we fight and we don't get along a lot of the time, we're still together. The 2 years I've known everyone have been the most eventful and amazing 2 years of my life. Because Minghao decided to make a group chat to try woo Junhui with memes, we were all brought together. It's funny, isn't it? We're all friends because Minghao wanted a boyfriend. And he got that boyfriend! Even though he's living in China and Minghao is here in Korea, they still love each other so much. I can't even be jealous of it because looking at them makes me happy. It's the same with the others. Everyone loves everyone and I love that. They're the greatest friends someone can ask for. I love them to the bottom of my heart and I know they love me the same. It was truely amazing knowing these lot for what feels like 37 long chapters of some silly fanfic filled with memes, haha. I hope that, for the rest of my life, we can stay friends. I love you all. <3

_view all 504 comments_

**buy_my_.mixtapes** @d1no._chan im in tears

 **1004_hannie** youre my truest bestest amazingest child

 **josh00a** @1004_hannie Babe, amazingest isn't a word.

 **1004_hannie** shut it @josh00a let me love my baby

 **xu_mingha0** chan you're amazing and we love you too

 **d1no._chan** ^_^ all 13 of us are idiots and i love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so  
> here we are  
> at the end of this story  
> thanks for reading  
> love you
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> lol jk  
> i mean, this is the end of this story but like  
> keep in touch cos i might be making a sequel *winks with both eyes*  
> idek lol
> 
> if you wanna talk to me (though idk why you would), follow me on twitter at _stanboo_  
> i dont tweet much but i'll update on fanfics and give ideas i wanna do sometimes  
> also if you wanna freak out about seventeen or monsta x dm me  
> i'll freak out with you  
> also??? i saw that someone i follow on twitter read my fanfics and was posting screenshots and it honestly just  
> *heart explodes with love*  
> thank u i love u
> 
> seriously tho guys  
> writing this fanfic has been the best  
> it was the second ever fanfic that ive written (if you pretend all the anime fanfics i wrote when i was 13 don't exist) and the support and love i've gotten is honestly so heartwarming and i love you  
> i definitely want to do a sequel, maybe 5 years later (after chapter 36 i mean cos this chapter was 2 years later)  
> i think that one will be more written chapters with chat chapters scattered around  
> but due to me leaving high school in like 2 months ive been busy with stuff so idk  
> i will do more tho
> 
> if you want to see anything from me in the meanwhile check out my other fanfics  
> 'Coded' (a meanie hacking fic updates sat)  
> 'i'll be there (i'm always in your heart)' (a meanie chatfic updates mon)  
> 'simple' (jicheol social media au)
> 
> thanks for reading guys  
> i love you all  
> <3


End file.
